


Garnet

by ChemiToo



Series: Stoneset [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, F/M, Kiku you meanie, Kingdom of Hearts, M/M, poor Ludwig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemiToo/pseuds/ChemiToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Hearts prepares to welcome its new King...but the Queen does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiku was never one for emotions.

He had always kept them meticulously stored in the lockbox of his heart, wrapped carefully like porcelain so that they would not shatter. Difficult to access, perhaps, but they were safe. And there they had remained, gathering dust as the months had turned to years. He had held onto them for so long that he was certain he had lost them, at least for a time.

But it was not that Kiku was unapproachable. Like others, he had his opinions and preferences, things he liked to talk about and things he would rather not. He had his likes and dislikes, his favorite places to visit and his tasks to perform in his role as Queen he viewed as most loathsome. All a balance carefully kept, until _he_ had appeared.

The boy had been selected at a very young age, barely old enough to comprehend his importance. Of course, Kiku had been obligated to greet him and welcome him as his future husband, but...this was certainly one of those loathsome tasks which he detested so.

Not that there was anything wrong with the child. He was shy as Kiku expected he would be, cowering behind his mother and gripping the fringe of her skirt as he peered out at the Queen of Hearts. A typical boy, born for such an atypical, pivotal purpose. Most Kings were chosen when they were much older, but his Mark had manifested early in life.

He had been patient, bowing respectfully to the boy and his mother. She had done the same, pulling her son out from behind her and gently nudging him forward. The boy had squeaked, turning back toward his mother uncertainly as she had gestured for him to walk toward Kiku.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you, Ludwig," Kiku had said kindly as he crouched to the boy's height. Just because he was not particularly thrilled at the prospect of being promised to a mere child was not an excuse for him to be rude. The name sounded strange on his tongue, rough and rural and certainly not from anywhere near the elegance of his capital city.

Ludwig had looked up at him with wide, sky-blue eyes, holding his tiny hands in front of him anxiously. His hair stuck out at strange angles, although it had been clear to Kiku at the time that his mother had tried to smooth it. It was not as if she was neglecting to make her son look suitable for royalty, which was reassuring.

"H-hi," Ludwig had finally squeaked as he took a cautious step toward him.

"Hello," Kiku had answered with a nod, "Do you know who I am, Ludwig?"

"You're the Queen," the child had responded as he gaped at him. Well, that was a start, at least.

"Correct," Kiku had praised half-heartedly, "And do you know why I am here?"

He recalled jumping in surprise as the boy ran forward and threw his tiny hands around Kiku's neck. The guards behind him had become nervous; Kiku could hear the clinging of metal in their hands.

"The boy is fine," he had said coolly, though he had felt quite otherwise; he _hated_ being touched. Ludwig giggled, pushing back from him and rocking on his heels gleefully.

"Ludwig, you must realize that assaulting someone like that is frowned upon," he remembered snapping, stealing a look at the boy's mother, who looked embarrassed.

"B-but I just wanted to hug you," he had insisted, wide eyes blinking at him, "You 'n' me are gonna get married, right?"

Kiku had winced; what atrocious grammar this child had.

"You mean, ' _you and I_ are _going to be_ married'," he had corrected with an arched brow.

"Yeah! What I said!" Ludwig had insisted with a laugh.

Kiku had opened his mouth to correct him when the boy cut in.

"I'm gonna be King! And I'll make you so happy!" he had chirped excitedly.

Kiku had stood at that point, face flushing in embarrassment (on the parents' behalf, obviously, for their son). This child was far too vocal, unkempt, _rude_...

"Wait!" the child had cried as Kiku had risen to his full height, grasping onto the hem of his robe in a panic, "Where are you going?!"

"Back to my palace," Kiku had said curtly.

"But you can't go yet! I don't even know your name!" Ludwig had shouted.

"I am the Queen of Hearts. You said so yourself," Kiku had very nearly snarled; he was losing his composure. He was never able to communicate effectively with children. It was as if they were all defective or something.

The child's mother was hissing at him to hold his tongue, but darling little Ludwig managed one more tiny statement before being hauled off and out of Kiku's presence:

"It's okay. I'll find out someday, and we'll fall in love!" he had promised.

Hmph.

What an _insolent_ little creature he was.

Kiku sighed as he crouched in front of the gravestone, staring into the polished, rose-colored marble with an aching sadness. It had been many years since his husband's passing, leaving Kiku to run the Kingdom of Hearts alone. Yes, he had advisors, but their presence simply was not the same. His King had been strong, formidable, and brave, leading Hearts out of their long period of isolation, bringing Spades and Clubs together to negotiate. Diamonds, of course, had been excluded from said negotiations due to Spades, but that mattered little to Kiku. Hearts had prospered, quickly transforming from reluctant bystander to formidable, modernized and powerful.

It had been his husband who had proposed a peaceful solution with Clubs, who had long been the scourge of Hearts with their constant interference with trade to neighboring nations through the snowy mountains.

Kiku shuddered. The King of Clubs was certainly not a man to be trifled with. That meeting had been one of the first he had attended at his husband's side, watching with trepidation how the electricity had sparked between the Kings' eyes as they had spoken. He had attempted to politely converse with the Queen of Clubs to keep up appearances, but she was strangely withdrawn. It was as if she was not there at all, no light reaching into her dull green eyes.

But, nevertheless, the deal had been struck. Clubs called off its attacks on Hearts' trade routes in exchange for the return of land sequestered from Clubs during a battle centuries before, far before Kiku's coronation. A major loss in terms of natural resources, but invaluable in establishing peaceful trade. Trade was still being established throughout the Kingdom of Clubs with Hearts, but looked promising. And Kiku had the hard work of his late husband to thank for the progress.

Negotiations with Spades were friendly, the two kingdoms having only a handful of conflicts in recent years as the war with Diamonds had raged. It had been Heracles who had reached out to the Queen of Spades to begin peace talks, he who had signed important agreements to begin a booming industry of trade between the two nations which was (and still remained) the powerhouse of the Hearts economy.

Kiku sighed again, looking up at the tree beside his husband's tomb. Its branches cascaded gracefully down onto the stone, tiny pink blossoms beginning to bud on the ends signaling the beginning of spring. How his husband had loved it here, while he was alive. A tiny island in the middle of the pond outside of the palace, accessible only through a narrow walking path.

He grinned softly; Heracles had really appreciated the small, beautiful things in life.

"I am meeting him today," he said to the gravestone, looking out into the water. Flecks of orange and mottled white of the koi glittered close to shore. There were so many more of them now, Kiku noted, in the absence of his husband's cats. They had all fled from the palace grounds upon his death, scattered like petals into the breeze.

He swallowed, turning back to the stone and smoothing his robes.

"He is the next King, you know," he stated plainly, "I am to wed him soon,"

He stopped to draw a deep breath as a lump began building in his throat. No. He would not break down. He was granite, hard and cold. He had a Kingdom to manage on his own--there was no time for tears. He closed his eyes, carefully tightening the lock for the cage around his heart. The key was sturdy and cold, dull and unassuming in his mind's eye. Nobody would ever find it.

"I do not know how I am going to possibly live with someone like him," he continued quietly, "There is so much to teach him. He knows nothing about Hearts, nothing about trade or treaties or..." he trailed off, shaking his head. He listened to the sound of the beads on his headdress tinkling together gently for a moment, looking out at the water once again.

"...I cannot do this," he whispered, twisting his hands as panic began to rise within him, "I cannot marry him. I just..." he trailed off as a ragged sob erupted from him, "I cannot do this without you," he concluded finally as despair washed over him anew.

He had asked himself many times why things had happened as they had. Perhaps if he had been there, Heracles would have lived. Perhaps he would not have been slain on the battlefield, trying to shield his own men from the enemy onslaught, from _Diamonds_ , had Kiku been there to protect him.

But no matter which scenario played out in his mind, the answer was always the same. His husband was dead, and another was destined to take his place. The fates had been swift in selecting a new King. Barely five years had passed before the Mark on Ludwig was discovered, the unmistakable Crest of Hearts that blazed brightly on his skin. Kiku's had not manifested until he was much older; he had just turned fifteen when he had been crowned. Heracles had been older (though it was difficult to discern with Royalty being ageless as they were), but had been the most adoring, wonderful husband that Kiku could have asked for.

And now here he was, a puppet of destiny, bound to a marriage he never consented to.

He hated everything.

"Your Majesty?" a familiar voice called from behind him. Kiku turned; Feliciano, the Jack of Hearts, awaited him with a respectful bow from the path, resplendent crimson garb trailing onto the ground as he did so.

Kiku immediately rose to his feet and bowed in return.

"Yes, Feliciano?" he responded mechanically.

"The King has arrived," the Jack answered quietly, looking him over with what could have been pity; Kiku chose to ignore it.

"I see. Let us go," Kiku managed as he followed him down the path, each footfall away from the gravestone a tolling bell within his mind.

* * *

He sat upon his throne with trepidation and gestured for the guests to arrive.

This was it.

The moment he had been dreading for nearly twenty years.

He gulped as silhouettes emerged from beyond the curtain of his throne room. Two he recognized as soldiers of Hearts, based upon the glaives that they each carried, but the man in the center was the one of interest. Kiku's courtesans whispered excitedly amongst themselves, straining to see the stranger who was to be their new leader.

A very tall young man stepped into the room, and Kiku felt his eyebrows fly up into his hairline.

This was certainly not what he had been expecting. Ludwig had certainly grown since their last meeting. His hair was neatly combed, his clothing impeccably smoothed, his stride confident and bold.

Not what Kiku had been expecting at all.

He was dressed in varying shades of red, proudly bearing the colors of Hearts as he strode forward, the tiniest of grins gracing his face.

Kiku rose from his seat as Ludwig approached the throne and, with surprising grace, bowed.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Your Majesty," he stated in a deep, booming voice.

"To see you as well," Kiku responded mechanically.

"Ahem!" Feliciano stated dramatically as he took an exaggerated step forward and unfurled the scroll he held in his hands, "Whoopsie!" he exclaimed as the parchment snapped back upward, refusing to be opened without a fight.

Kiku breathed slowly through his nose, trying to stay himself from snatching the scroll himself. Feliciano's behavior was trying at times, but Kiku was no fool. The Jack of Hearts had been in power long before Kiku's coronation, and he knew that a calculating and formidable mind lay behind that innocent, foolhardy grin. Sometimes Kiku wondered if his silliness was completely a ruse, meant to catch people off-guard. He certainly had done so with Kiku on several occasions.

"I am pleased to announce His soon-to-be Royal Highness, Ludwig Friedrich Beilschmidt," Feliciano chirped excitedly, gesturing for Ludwig to turn around and face the members of the court. Good thing he had; he had been unable to see Kiku's nose wrinkle involuntarily. What a _terrible_ name, harsh and staccato and not at all elegant. He was from a small village far from the capital region, though, only a few miles from where Hearts shared a border with Clubs. Kiku had noted that the boy had a strange accent upon meeting him years prior, but had failed to pick up on it this time. Then again, Ludwig had only spoken once.

Kiku applauded politely along with his courtesans, watching them nod with approval or flash their future king dazzling smiles. He sighed; he detested being in Court. It was all a grand show, elaborately and oh so sickeningly false. Even in a room filled with his adoring subjects, Kiku always felt alone. A drop of rainwater in a sea of faces, drowning quietly as he sank and no one bothered to notice.

He rose as Ludwig was instructed to turn back toward him and extended his arm. Ludwig took it into both of his own and settled onto one knee in front of him. Kiku flinched involuntarily as his future husband kissed it, glancing up at him with a mischievous glint in his ice-blue eyes.

Ludwig had noticed his motion, unfortunately, and had at least had the decency to blush a little as he looked away. Kiku quickly withdrew his hand as Ludwig stood, clutching it to his chest as he listened to Feliciano drabble on with whatever garbage was scribbled onto his scroll.

He was supposed to marry this man. This _boy_ , really, that he had only spoken with on a single occasion over thirteen years prior. Him. A total stranger.

But Heracles had been a stranger as well, in a way. He had taken it upon himself to remain in contact with Kiku while he was still living at home, though, sending him letters and inviting himself and his family to dinners on occasion. By the time Kiku had been crowned, he at least knew a little bit about who he was expected to rule a kingdom with, share a life with...share a bed with.

He gulped nervously. If he was honest with himself, this entire situation was his own fault. He hadn't made any attempts to reach out to this to-be king during his childhood. In fact, he had doubled his efforts to not give him any thought at all, burying himself in his work to shelter himself from his panic. A coward's path, but it had sustained him, reinforcing the chains he had carefully placed around his aching heart. He had spoken to Heracles often, spending many evenings perched beside his tombstone, but now he could no longer ignore his wretched destiny.

"...all invited to attend a banquet in honor of our new King," Feliciano said with a jubilant smile as he folded up the scroll, "If you all would kindly take your seats, we will begin shortly," he concluded.

Kiku rose, watching the members of the Court bow respectfully. Ludwig had joined them, bowing deeply as Kiku practically ran past him. He retreated into the corridor behind his throne, leaning against one of the lacquered walls and trying to calm his erratic breathing. It wasn't long before hurried footfalls came from behind him.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" Feliciano asked worriedly as he looked him over, "Are you sick?"

"No," Kiku croaked as he swallowed thickly, "I am fine,"

"...sure you are," Feliciano sighed as he placed a gentle hand upon his shoulder. Kiku flinched; he still wasn't used to being touched. He had not permitted anyone to touch him after his husband had died, but Feliciano wasn't one to ask permission for gestures he viewed as kind. For this reason alone, Kiku allowed it.

"I think you'll like him in time," Feliciano reassured him with a grin, "He's very handsome, and seems quite intelligent!" he practically screamed in that sing-song voice of his.

"Hm," Kiku stated half-heartedly.

"Just give him a chance," Feliciano said with a lopsided grin.

"I do not like him," Kiku blurted angrily as he clenched his fists. Who was he to tell Kiku how to think?

"You've only spoken one sentence to him, my Queen," Feliciano snorted. Had it been anyone else, Kiku would have ordered him to be thrown into the dungeon, speaking to a monarch like that.

"And?" Kiku demanded as he threw the Jack the most regal and intimidating stare he could manage. Feliciano just laughed it off, shaking his head.

"And I think you ought to just let things _happen_ , Your Majesty," he responded with a smile, "If I recall, you also did not like the former King--"

"Do _not_ speak of him," Kiku snapped suddenly, surprising even himself with the outburst. Feliciano appeared just as stunned, blinking at him worriedly.

"I...ah, apologies," Kiku stammered as he took off down the corridor, "I am taking my seat now,"

"...of course," Feliciano called after him, though Kiku could hear the worry in his voice.

What was wrong with him?

Kiku drew a shaky breath as he approached the dining hall; he could already hear the murmur of voices from within. Smoothing his robes and raising his head high, he stepped into the room.

* * *

Ludwig exhaled nervously, stomach in knots. He looked around at a sea of unfamiliar faces, trying his best to not meet any particular gaze for very long. He had always hated crowds, but this was unbearable. Everyone was talking about him, most not even bothering to lower their voices so he couldn't hear. But all of them were talking at the same time, leaving Ludwig with only snippets of conversation to go off of. Unfortunately, none of the jumbled phrases seemed to make any sense.

He looked up as the Queen emerged. He looked exactly how Ludwig remembered, with dark eyes, fair skin, and a regal air about him that made him quite intimidating. He was adorned in all shades of red and violet, draped in fine silks and beads. Ludwig could hardly believe this was to be his spouse.

He gulped.

That was, if the Queen decided that he wasn't disgusted by him. Was that it? Disgust? Ludwig wasn't certain, but it was clear that his presence was unwanted. His gaze caught the Queen's for a moment, and he froze. Were he not so terrifying, Kiku Honda was indeed beautiful. The monarch quickly turned away, focusing instead on the other people filtering into the room.

Ludwig sighed, shaking his head as he squirmed in his seat. He didn't belong in a place like this, with adornments and all manner of fancy things. He was more suited to a log cabin...perhaps even a--

"Hello!" an enthusiastic voice greeted as a hand clapped onto his shoulder.

Ludwig jumped and whirled around, wild eyes falling upon a smiling face. He recognized him immediately as the Jack of Hearts, the one who had announced his entrance earlier. He was...peculiar-looking, Ludwig figured, with a flyaway curl of auburn hair that jutted out from beneath a beret in a rather loud shade of pink. He couldn't discern the color of the man's eyes; he was squinting so tightly that they almost appeared closed.

"Welcome to the Palace!" he continued with a grating, bubbly voice, "I really hope you like it here!"

"I'm...sure that I will, thank you," Ludwig managed as the Jack flopped into the seat beside him.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, by the way!" the man said with a grin, "But you can call me Feli,"

"...thanks, uh...Feli," Ludwig stumbled as he stole a look at the Queen once more. His eyes were fixed intently on a spot somewhere on the far wall, as if he was transfixed. Or, more than likely, he was thinking of being anywhere but in this crowded banquet hall.

Ludwig followed his gaze; an ornate window of stained glass took up most of the wall, carefully inlaid with precious stones and shards of brilliantly colored glass to form the Crest of Hearts. Ludwig knew that symbol all too well, he thought vaguely. The window looked odd, out of place in the structure which mostly reflected the Queen's style and customs. It was almost as if it were planted there for the specific purpose of looking strange.

"You okay?" Feli asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Ludwig said dumbly.

"Your chest hurt or something?" Feli asked.

Ludwig looked down; he had absently been rubbing at the Crest upon his chest, right over his heart.

"No, I'm fine," he insisted as he folded his hands to keep them from straying.

He stole another look up at the Queen.

Kiku was staring at him, eyes wide.

There was no way.

He could not possibly have known.

Kiku had caught himself staring at the stained glass panes his husband had hewn for him, a gift celebrating their anniversary (though he couldn't recall from which year). When he had turned away, he had noted Ludwig admiring the window as well...pressing his hand into his chest, right where Heracles had borne the mark of Hearts.

No.

It didn't matter.

Ludwig was not Heracles. He was not his husband.

Still, he thought with a worried frown as he picked at his dinner, the gesture unnerved him for some reason.

* * *

The meal had passed mostly in silence on his part; nobody wanted to converse with the reigning monarch. They were most interested in the newcomer, of course, approaching him in excited groups and peppering him with questions. Kiku hadn't paid much attention, finding himself drawn into the colorful glass on the far wall instead. The sun was setting behind it now, bathing the room in soft, brightly-colored light.

"Thank you, everyone!" Feliciano announced, "What a wonderful evening. Now, if you would kindly follow me outside..."

Kiku froze.

He was NOT planning on leaving him here with Ludwig, was he?

A bolt of panic ran through him as he worriedly looked around. Sure enough, the room was emptying out. Everyone was leaving...and so should he.

He had barely managed three steps before a deep voice resounded from behind him.

"Y-your Majesty, wait!" Ludwig blurted.

Kiku stopped dead, though he didn't turn around.

"Yes?" he asked curtly.

"I, uh...can you turn around, please?" he asked quietly.

A hot flash of rage burst through Kiku at that, an unpleasant feeling which seethed beneath the surface. He did indeed turn around, leveling this stranger with a regal stare. Kiku knew he was intimidating when he looked at people like this.

And it had the intended effect; Kiku only just managed to suppress a triumphant grin as Ludwig physically flinched. Yes, Kiku hadn't been the sole ruler of an entire kingdom for two decades by being a pushover.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly.

"I just wanted to let you know...I'm happy to be here. I look forward to helping you in the protection of the Kingdom of Hearts," Ludwig stated mechanically, chest puffed out like some kind of ridiculous blonde bird.

"Ah. And how many times did you rehearse that speech in front of a mirror before you arrived, hm?" Kiku quipped. What a novice this man was--

"Seventeen," Ludwig responded.

Kiku blinked.

"...I beg your pardon?" Kiku blurted incredulously. Did he not understand that he was being mocked? Was he that dense?

"Seventeen, Your Majesty," he repeated without hesitation, shrugging shyly, "I was hoping to show you that I am not some simpleton. I truly am honored to be chosen to help Hearts,"

Kiku snorted in spite of himself; Ludwig blinked at him uncertainly as he physically deflated.

" 'Help' Hearts," Kiku muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

"Well, yes," Ludwig insisted with a frown, "As King of Hearts, I would be responsible for providing for our people, and--"

"I _know_ what your responsibilities will be," Kiku sighed, "And I welcome you into the Palace," he lied, watching Ludwig's expression carefully. He couldn't read anything from it, unfortunately; a slab of granite probably would have given more emotion away.

"...thank you...?" Ludwig stated quietly, voice inflecting as if asking a question.

"We will discuss more in the morning. I am very tired and will be retiring to my quarters," Kiku spouted feverishly--had he really just _snorted_ in front of a guest?

"I see," Ludwig consented with a bow, "Good-night, Your Majesty,"

"Yes, good-night," Kiku blurted as he pivoted and hurried for the corridor, "Feliciano will show you to your room," he added as he rounded a corner and broke into a run.

He didn't stop until he had reached his chambers, pushing his weight up against the door as he slid the lock firmly shut.

* * *

Ludwig sighed, plunking himself in front of the window of the room he had been given. Technically, it was a guest room; he wasn't permitted to enter the King's chambers until after his coronation. Which, he realized with a jolt of panic, would be taking place in a few short days.

He rubbed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down. It was only his first day in the palace. There was no need to panic yet. Sure, everything around him was new, but he would learn the ropes soon enough. He was a fast learner, after all. He looked forward to training with the guards. He had held a sword ever since he had been six years old, been taught in the art of self-defense since the age of seven. He would be sure to impress Kiku then. Maybe.

He frowned and sighed again, turning his attention to the view from the window. It was still light out, the evening still being quite young. The sun was just on the horizon, a red ball of flame slowly disappearing behind the mountains Hearts shared with Clubs. His room overlooked the gardens. Even in the early spring of the year, they were filled with blossoming plants of varying colors and shapes. Although, he noted with a thoughtful frown, this was only the case in plants close to the palace. Where he was from, it would probably still be snowing now. Curious.

He rose from his seat and crossed his small room. Perhaps a walk would help calm him down.

Ludwig strolled along the garden path, looking up at the towering shrubs. These ones were strange, almost like tiny paper lanterns that glinted a bright orange. He reached out and touched one, only to have it abruptly burst open with a loud popping sound. He jumped backward in surprise, watching in awe as tiny spheres of light emerged from the tiny lantern, blinking a bright, vibrant indigo before vanishing.

"Amazing," he murmured as he continued down the path, moving past blues and purples and reds of every shape of blossom imaginable. He had never seen flowers like these in his home village. Such exotic beauty only flourished in the capital city, near the famed Shunrai Palace. He turned and looked up at the towering structure behind him, the formidable crimson fortress that was now his home. From its encircling balconies to its elegant, sloping roofs, the palace certainly was impressive. An impenetrable fortress, a symbol of power and of imperial might for centuries.

A reputation he, as King, would be fully expected to maintain.

He bit his lip and returned to his walk, trying to stave off the crippling wave of anxiety that was swelling in his chest. He could do this. He just needed...time...what was that?

"These still need to be done!"

"But what if the Queen comes through?!"

"Well if you hurry UP, it won't be a problem!"

He paused, watching as a figure darted across the path in front of him, followed by two more. They didn't seem to notice him as they quickly scurried into the gardens. Ludwig hesitated only briefly before taking off after them.

"Okay, I'll get these--you take care of the ones over there!" the young man in front of Ludwig cried, waving his arms frantically.

"Uh, excuse me--" Ludwig started, only to be cut short by the stranger emitting a high-pitched shriek. He whirled around, staring at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"Oh! Y-your Majesty! I mean not Your Majesty, er, at least not yet but you know what I mean it's not like I--"

"It's fine," Ludwig reassured him, looking down at the boy's hands. He was holding a palette filled with paint in one arm, a thin paintbrush in the other. He looked quite frantic, green eyes wide in a thin, pale face. He couldn't be much older than twelve or thirteen, with flyaway brown hair that jutted out in all directions. He was clearly a servant of the palace, donned in a rose-colored uniform with the coat of arms of Hearts embroidered on the front.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" Ludwig asked, genuinely curious.

"Hm? Oh!" the boy exclaimed, "I've got to get back to work!" he cried, dashing over to a bush filled with pearly white roses. Ludwig looked on in confusion as the boy began applying red paint to each blossom, hissing in agitation whenever paint dribbled onto the surrounding leaves. Ludwig watched him for a few moments before awkwardly walking over to him.

"Can I...uh, help?" Ludwig asked cautiously. The boy looked up at him in shock, blinking a couple of times before shaking his head.

"No, no, I'm fine!" he insisted as he returned to his task, a little less frantic than earlier, "I-I'm sorry, I'm so rude-I'm William. I w-work in the palace gardens," the boy announced with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, William," Ludwig answered mechanically as he returned the gesture, watching William return to painting, "And...may I ask why you are, uh, painting the roses?"

"Oh, they're for the Queen," William answered cheerily as he swiped the brush over another flower, "He loves red roses; they're his favorite. But ever since the King died--er, the former king, that is--" he added hurriedly, "--ah, well...all of the roses in the garden turned white. It was strange; none of the gardeners could explain it. So during the evenings, we go around and look for new blooms to paint to make the Queen happy," he explained with a toothy smile, "Although..." he added with a frown, jabbing his paintbrush into the darkness where the other servants had scurried off, "the new guy over there wasn't paying attention, and now we've got all of these bushes to finish--oh no," he gasped, turning in the direction of the path.

"What?" Ludwig asked worriedly, following his line of vision through the dim twilight.

"S-someone's coming," William whispered, prying the branches of the rosebush apart and peeking through. Ludwig jumped as the boy gasped and jumped backward.

"What? Who is it?" he asked anxiously. This kid was making him nervous.

"It's the Queen!" he whispered as he hopped from one foot to the other, "Oh no, if he sees us--!"

"Leave it to me," Ludwig responded before he even realized what he was saying. He nodded at William for reassurance, then raced back out onto the path.

Sure enough, there was Kiku, adorned in his signature colorful silks and billowing crimson sleeves. He wasn't as finely dressed as earlier, but still looked every bit as regal. He looked up as Ludwig emerged, clutching at something at his side. Ludwig frowned--a sword? Since when did the Queen carry a sword?

"Ludwig," he stated in what could have been surprise, but his face was set like stone, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just...admiring the gardens," Ludwig answered, his eyes flicking nervously to the Queen's hands. Kiku arched an eyebrow at him and released his grip on the sword, placing his hands into his sleeves and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see," Kiku stated.

"I thought you said you had gone to bed," Ludwig accused before he could stop himself.

Something flickered across the Queen's fair face at that, but it vanished before Ludwig could decipher it.

"Yes, well, I like to walk in the gardens before I retire every evening," Kiku explained stoically as he moved to walk past Ludwig, toward the roses, "Now if you will excuse me--"

"W-wait! I, uh...I'd like to see the rest of the garden _that_ way," Ludwig stammered as he stepped in front of the Queen and pointed down the path to their right.

Kiku blinked at him, obviously not used to being hindered.

"I...beg your pardon?" the Queen asked.

"Yeah, I...I didn't get to see what was over there," Ludwig lied, "Would you mind showing me, Your Majesty?"

Kiku's other eyebrow went up at that, looking at him in confusion.

"I'm just not used to the paths and I might, er, get lost," Ludwig explained as he felt his cheeks reddening.

It was a few moments before the Queen responded, looking at him with an expression Ludwig found impossible to read. Finally, he spoke.

"Very well," Kiku sighed, "If you would come with me, then..." he trailed off as he gestured for Ludwig to follow him.

* * *

"And these are more flowers from the East, where my family is from," Kiku explained as he gestured to delicate white blossoms growing over an archway above them. The flowers were shaped like stars, pale, and...glowing.

"They glow in the dark?" Ludwig blurted.

"Yes," Kiku responded curtly.

"I've never seen those before," Ludwig mused with a thoughtful frown, "What are they called?"

"...moonlillies," Kiku answered quietly, "They only bloom at night,"

"Hm," Ludwig answered, looking up as tiny buds began to unfurl. With each bloom came a soft, tiny sphere of light. It was far past sunset now, the night air cool against his face as he watched.

"They are quite different from plants in your village, I am certain," Kiku said, causing Ludwig to look down at him.

"Yes...definitely," Ludwig responded, distracted. Kiku's ebony hair shone in the soft light of the unfurling plants; the black night incarnate, studded with stars. His dark eyes were like polished obsidian, glimmering from a porcelain face. Gods, what he wouldn't give to kiss him.

"...are you all right?" Kiku asked suddenly.

"W-what?" he stammered, clearing his throat.

"You looked...odd," Kiku stated as he frowned up at him, "Are you ill?

"No! No no I'm fine!" Ludwig stammered with a nervous laugh, "I'm just...admiring the beauty out here,"

It was then that he saw the Queen blush, and it was beautiful. A deep rosy hue blossomed on the apples of his cheeks, creeping across pale skin and

" _What_ are you doing?" Kiku whispered. Why was he whispering?

Ludwig blinked; somehow, he was leaning downward, hovering inches from Kiku's fair, lovely face. When had he moved?

"I-I'm sorry!" Ludwig blurted, lurching backward and shoving his hands into his pockets, "I guess I'm just tired. I should, uh, probably get back to my room, and...yeah," he trailed off awkwardly, face ablaze.

Kiku blinked at him, mouth working soundlessly as he watched Ludwig pivot and head down the path.

"I-I'm going to bed now! Good-night!" he managed as he rounded the corner and sprinted back to the palace.

What had he been thinking? He clearly hadn't been. Not at all, pulling a stunt like that.

"Idiot," he muttered under his breath as he ran.

Day one, and he was already failing miserably.

* * *

 

Notes: Google tells me "shunrai" translates to "spring thunder" in Japanese.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her shoes clicked loudly on the cool green tiles, echoing in the empty halls. Not a soul entered this area of the Palace, at her command. This was her sanctuary, the only solace within her emerald prison. And as she threw open the large wooden doors into the courtyard, she breathed the fresh air of a bird nestled safely within her cage.

She closed the doors behind her and produced the thin, silver key from the chain around her neck. She had taken a liking to it, not only because it gave her entrance to her retreat, but because it was the only article of jewelry she owned that lacked the emblem of Clubs.

She turned the key in the lock and left it to the mercy of the chain, dropping it and allowing it to thud dully against her breast. She kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the soft grass of the courtyard. A fountain burbled to her left, white and porcelain with a stream of water flowing from the mouth of a stone bird. The sky above was blue for once, having abandoned its usual cloak of cloudy gray in favor of granting her warm sunshine. The windows on all sides were made of fine stained glass, all shades of greens that twinkled when the light hit them.

At least, they had been. She had painstakingly covered them all with bits of fabric she had stitched together; napkins, strips of cloth from the underskirts of her gowns, anything that wasn't green. A patchwork of ivories, pale pinks and violets, and (a rarity), a bolt of bright blue she had stolen from a merchant visiting the courtesans of Clubs covered the windows, beautiful tapestries on the drab gray walls.

The trees here were cut fairly short by the gardeners, but had been allowed to spread their gnarled branches and bloom in delightfully wild, asymmetrical patterns ever since she had forbidden anyone from entering this place. She admired their freedom, their ability to grow whichever way they chose without interference. Wildflowers scattered at her feet, tiny pale pinks and blues peeking out between blades of wild grass.

A gilded throne sat at the center of the circular enclosure, silver and inlaid with (of course) emeralds and glittering green stones. She sighed and made her way over to it, removing her knife from her pocket and returning to her task of plucking them out, one by one. A small grin of satisfaction crossed her lips as one of them broke free with a tiny popping sound, landing onto the surrounding grass. Only a few more to go, now.

"Well, I wasn't expecting _this_ ," a voice stated from behind her.

She whirled around, brandishing the knife with wild eyes. A very tall man stood behind her, hands in the pockets of his black coat as he looked down at the knife with a bemused smile. His hair was white as snow, his eyes a blistering red.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded angrily, jabbing the knife at him as she forced him back against the wall. He laughed, raising his arms as he backed up.

"Me? I can get in anywhere," he stated matter-of-factly, "Aren't you a bit curious as to _who_ I am?" he pressed, arching an eyebrow as his back was forced against the wall. His accent was strange, barely perceptible were she not paying such close attention.

"You're an intruder," she snapped.

"And you, Your Highness, are a vandal," he quipped with a sly grin, gesturing toward the throne with a nod of his head.

The grin abruptly disappeared as she held the blade to his throat, teeth bared.

"Whoa, whoa, come on," he hissed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"Finally," he mumbled folding his hands where they were raised over his head, "You can call me Gil," he added lazily.

"And what the hell are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?" she hissed.

"I told you, I can get in anywhere," he reiterated, "And I came here to see _you_ ,"

She blinked, frowning as he looked her over.

"Allow me to explain...?" he asked, flicking his eyes downward toward the knife.

She slowly retracted it, keeping the knife close enough to jab him in the neck if he tried anything. He sighed, running a hand through his silvery hair and shaking his head.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I want to talk to you," he stated plainly, shrugging, "About your...situation,"

"My _what_?" she snapped with a deep scowl.

To her surprise, the man laughed.

"Ah, Elizabeta--can I call you that?" he asked.

"I am _Queen_ Elizabeta Héderváry--" she snarled.

"No, no, you're right. Much too formal-sounding. Ah, 'Lizzy,' then. That sounds fine," he interrupted as he pushed off of the wall and folded his arms over his chest, "Well, Lizzy, I'm here to help you with your little problem,"

"And what might that be?" she hissed.

"Your husband," he stated silkily.

She wanted to lunge forward and attack, to end his miserable life right then and there, but she didn't. She could only stare in disbelief as her hands began to tremble.

"Ah, there it is," he teased with a wicked smile, "I saw that little glint of hope in your eye--you _want_ me to help you. Well, Lizzy, I'm happy to say that I can,"

She gulped, waiting for him to continue.

"You see, Ivan isn't exactly...kind, especially to you," he stated.

"Y-you don't know that," she stammered. How could he? Ivan was careful to limit their encounters to private chambers, his words to sharp whispers and smoothly spoken threats when in public.

"Oh yes I do," he said with a cockeyed grin, "I see how he's hurt you. How he treats you, like a possession rather than a human being...how he locks you in your bedroom like a prisoner when you refuse him,"

"How--?" she demanded, heat rising in her face.

He looked at her with a knowing frown, scarlet irises meeting her jade ones.

"For the third time, Lizzy--I can get in _anywhere_ ," he stated.

"You've been in my bedroom?!" she shrieked before she could stop herself.

"Only when you were alone," he admitted with a shrug, "I could hear you crying from the shadows," he added quietly.

"You had no right," she blurted furiously, tightening her grip on the knife.

"Maybe, but _he_ has no right to treat you the way that he does," he pointed out, "So, I am willing to help you, however I can,"

"...what would you do?" she whispered in spite of herself. Could he actually...?

A handsome smile graced his face as he tilted his head at her.

"That, Lizzy, is entirely up to you," he said softly, "But I have...ways... in which I could be of assistance to you,"

"You could...?" she trailed off, licking her lips.

"Make Ivan go away? Yes," he stated matter-of-factly, "But that all depends upon how far you're willing to go," he added darkly.

A wave of pure fury welled in her bosom, burbled to the surface and escaped her lips in a feral growl.

"You're DISGUSTING," she spat, "You're only after my body,"

"No, but if that's what you want to think, go right ahead," Gil sighed, looking around as if bored, "I can save you from your husband, if you'll let me, but I'll need your cooperation,"

She stared at him, biting her lip nervously.

"Then what would be in it for you?" she demanded, "If not me?"

He grinned mischievously, scarlet eyes twinkling.

"Let' s just say that I have a habit of...meddling. It's great fun for me to shake things up, and your cause is as noble as any, isn't it?" he stated cryptically.

She couldn't answer, tongue fused to the roof of her dry mouth.

"Think it over; I'll be back in a couple of days," he said as he suddenly bowed and disappeared, as if he had melted into the floor.

She screamed, clutching the knife to her chest as she whirled to search the courtyard.

...but she was alone.

* * *

Ludwig was awoken by a knock on his door, followed by someone throwing said door open.

He jolted awake, yanking his blankets over himself and glaring over at the doorway.

"Good MORNING!" Feliciano practically screamed at him as he bounded into the room, "Rise and shine!" he chimed as he ripped the blankets out of Ludwig's hands. He cursed under his breath, clambering out of bed and glaring at the Jack.

To his dismay, Feliciano just laughed at him.

"Yeah, you don't look very intimidating glaring at me in your pajamas, your soon-to-be-Majesty," he giggled as he threw a bundle of clothes in Ludwig's face. He caught them clumsily, frowning.

"What's this?" he asked flatly.

"Clothes!" Feli chirped excitedly, "You're having breakfast with the Queen!"

"...oh," Ludwig managed, gulping. He needed to get a grip. It was just breakfast, for the love of-

"And then your wedding rehearsal afterwards!" Feli added brightly.

A rather unmanly squeak escaped his lips as Ludwig stopped dead, halfway through unfolding the crumpled shirt Feli had thrown him.

"What, you didn't know?" Feli laughed, "You had no idea you were going to get married?"

"Of course I knew," Ludwig grumbled as he attempted to snap the wrinkles out of his shirt, "I just wasn't expecting the rehearsal to be so soon,"

"Ah, well, Hearts has been without a King for a long time," Feli explained with a nod, "The people are very eager to meet you!"

"But not the Queen," he muttered under his breath so Feli couldn't hear. Only, he did.

"The Queen just needs...time, I think," Feli stated, suddenly quite serious, "He does not warm up to anyone easily; it took an entire year before he'd talk to me,"

"...really?" Ludwig blurted. Kiku had the ability to ignore Feliciano?

"Yeah, but he came around eventually," Feli laughed, "Now get dressed or you'll be late,"

* * *

Kiku was waiting for him, kneeling on a round scarlet cushion in front of a low table. He was seated in an elegant pagoda beside the waterfall flowing past the palace. Brightly colored flowers dotted the rocks around the water, accented against the bright green of the mosses as they clung to the stones. Spindly, elegant trees lined either side of the waterfall's path, bursting with small purple buds.

Ludwig gulped before ascending the incline leading to the pagoda, taking a moment to bow as his feet approached the threshold. The Queen was not as regally dressed as yesterday, donned in a simple red robe with a purple sash and no headdress. Regardless, the absence of his normally elegant attire did not detract from his beauty.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he greeted as Kiku rose and bowed in return.

"Good morning," he answered respectfully as Ludwig took a step inside.

He stopped dead as Kiku cleared his throat, dark eyes flicking down toward Ludwig's feet.

"Oh," he blurted, "Apologies," he hissed as he backed up and removed his sandals. He sheepishly looked up at Kiku, who nodded slowly and gestured for Ludwig to sit. He obeyed, knees cracking as he sank onto a burgundy-colored cushion across the table from the Queen.

Kiku looked him over in silence as Ludwig breathed shallowly. It was as if he was being inspected, an insect held beneath the magnifying glass of a curious child. Ludwig privately hoped that the rays of the amplified sun wouldn't be too painful when the light hit him.

"I see that Feliciano has provided you with proper attire," Kiku said finally as he reached forward and picked up a small tea kettle. It was simple, midnight blue giving way to soft twilight orange toward the lid. The colors gave the impression of a sunrise over water, more like a painting than a glaze.

"Yes, he has," Ludwig managed as Kiku poured tea into two cups with the same design as the kettle, "He told me that today is our wedding rehearsal," he added.

Kiku's hands wavered slightly, a spot of tea ricocheting out of its intended trajectory and onto the table.

"Ah!" Kiku hissed under his breath as he quickly moved to wipe away the offending droplet, "Pardon my clumsiness," he mumbled.

"It's all right," Ludwig reassured him with a smile, "I'm much clumsier than you are, I'm sure,"

Kiku looked up at him briefly before hurriedly returning his gaze to the tea. Ludwig thought he saw a slight grin on those delicate lips, but he had put his head down too quickly for him to be certain.

"Yes, today is our wedding rehearsal. It is not too complex of a ceremony, so it should not take too long," Kiku explained as he set the tea kettle down and offered one of the cups to Ludwig. He took it with a murmured "thank you," holding the cup to his lips and inhaling. The tea was robust and herby, tinged a rich yellow-green.

"If the tea is unsatisfactory, I can have the servants bring something else," Kiku said after a moment's pause.

"Hm?" Ludwig blurted, noting the uncertainty on Kiku's face, "Oh no, this is fine, thank you. It's good," he added as he took a sip. Thankfully, it actually was good.

"Wonderful," Kiku stated mechanically as he took a sip of his own tea, "Breakfast should be arriving shortly,"

"Great," Ludwig answered, falling into an awkward silence as Kiku stared out at the waterfall. He drew a deep breath, steeling himself before speaking.

"Your Majesty?" he ventured.

"Yes?" Kiku answered, respectfully turning back toward him.

"Since we are to be wed, would it be all right if I asked you a few questions?" he blurted, "About yourself, I mean. And you can ask me whatever you'd like as well, of course,"

Kiku blinked a few times, holding his teacup in his slender fingertips.

"Very well," he answered at last, "What do you wish to know?"

Ludwig blinked, setting his cup down with an unsteady clank. Where to begin?

"What do you enjoy doing?" he asked finally, lacing his fingers together on the tabletop.

The Queen was silent for a moment, looking into his tea.

"I enjoy art, and music," he answered finally, "And walking in the gardens. And...yourself?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Archery, hiking, sparring...pretty much anything that gives me an excuse to be outside," Ludwig managed with a nervous laugh, "I used to go camping in the mountains all of the time as a child,"

"For what reason?" Kiku asked flatly, as if he couldn't understand why Ludwig would do such a thing.

"To be in nature, I guess," Ludwig answered with a shrug, "Build a fire, look up at the stars...that sort of thing,"

"In a...tent?" Kiku asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sometimes," Ludwig said as he took a drink of his own tea, "but if the weather was nice enough I'd just lay out on the ground. I wanted to be a ranger when I was younger, living out in the wilderness..." he trailed off nostalgically.

"I see," Kiku said quietly, "And your obligation as King has taken you away from that,"

"What?" Ludwig blurted, panicked, "No that's not what I--"

"Breakfast has arrived," Kiku announced glumly with a wave of his hand. Ludwig looked up as two graceful servants entered, bearing trays. Their brightly-colored clothing glinted elegantly, yellows and roses that sparkled like dappled sunlight.

"Good morning, Your Majesties," one of them greeted with a smile and a deep bow, mirrored by the other girl on her right, "We present: your breakfast,"

"Thank you," Ludwig stated as a tray was placed in front of him. It was much more food than he had been expecting, filled with dishes of varying sizes. Some kind of porridge, soup with...something pale in it, and...was that fish? Why was fish for breakfast--?

"We hope everything is to your liking," the servant said brightly, bowing once again as she placed a tiny red bell on the tabletop, "If you need anything, ring this bell. We are happy to assist you,"

"Ah, thanks," Ludwig stated awkwardly as Kiku murmured his thanks as well.

He watched the servants depart, waiting until he was certain they were both out of earshot before speaking.

"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be here," he emphasized.

"It is fine," Kiku stated dryly as he picked up a pair of gold-colored chopsticks, "Let us eat,"

Ludwig sighed, resigning himself to eating in silence. He had barely uttered two sentences and already managed to offend his audience. Seemed that he had quite a talent for such things lately.

He turned his attention toward his food instead, taking hold of his chopsticks and tentatively poking at the fish. Its head was still attached, one eye leering up at him accusingly. He gulped, feeling a bit guilty, and abandoned the fish in favor of the soup. He sipped the broth, happy to find that it was lightly seasoned and pleasant. At least it _was_ , until one of those horrid square things in the soup bumped against his teeth. He stiffened, slowly setting the bowl down and taking a swig of tea before he could think about the texture of whatever that was.

"Tofu," Kiku said suddenly.

"Hm?" Ludwig asked over his teacup.

"In the soup," the Queen clarified, "It is called tofu. It is very healthy for you,"

"Ah," Ludwig managed as he cleared his throat.

"Would you like me to identify the foods for you? You appear quite perplexed by them," Kiku offered, arching an eyebrow at him.

"No, no! No, I'm fine," Ludwig insisted as he grabbed a tiny porcelain spoon and grabbed a scoop of porridge, "I'm just going to have some porridge, here," he said awkwardly as he placed the spoon into his mouth.

His face contorted as his sense of taste was flooded with saltiness. To his surprise (not to mention relief), Kiku laughed. It was a single chuckle, quickly stifled by him placing his hand over his mouth, but it had been there.

"You were expecting sweet porridge, were you not?" the Queen asked, mouth still hidden.

"...yeah," Ludwig admitted with a sigh.

"Here, allow me to explain what is on your tray," Kiku offered, pointing to each item in-turn.

* * *

"All right, Your Majesty, if you'd just, like, move over here," the servant instructed, flicking his shoulder-length blonde hair dramatically.

"Good, good!" he praised as Ludwig moved to stand where instructed, directly in front of Kiku, "Now you'll both hold hands..."

Ludwig froze, looking at Kiku with trepidation as the Queen slowly, reluctantly, raised his hands and captured Ludwig's. He pointedly turned away, choosing to stare at the gardens to their left instead. Ludwig sighed; everything had gone so well at breakfast. They had actually had a conversation, he had made Kiku _laugh_. Now he couldn't even stand to look at him.

"Perfect!" the servant praised, "Now, Your Majesty, you will state your vows first," he stated as he nodded toward Ludwig.

"...what am I supposed to say?" Ludwig asked stupidly, suddenly very nervous. Kiku's hands were slender, small, and quite cool. Callused, though, on the palms. Interesting. Why should the Queen of Hearts have calluses on his hands?

"You need only repeat after me, Your Majesty," the servant reassured him, "Repeat after me: I, Ludwig Friedrich Beilschmidt, swear to protect and serve the Kingdom of Hearts and her Queen. I swear to uphold our traditions and prosper our people,"

Ludwig repeated as instructed, watching Kiku's tilted eyes stare purposefully out into the gardens.

"Very nice, Sire," the servant praised with brief applause, "And now you, Your Majesty," he stated, nodding toward Kiku. The Queen snapped his gaze onto him, obsidian and ageless.

"Please repeat after me: I, Kiku Honda, swear to protect and serve the Kingdom of Hearts and her King. I swear to uphold our traditions and prosper our people," the servant said.

"I, Kiku Honda, swear to protect and serve the Kingdom of Hearts and her..." he paused to clear his throat, staring down at the ground rather than the trees, "...her...King. I swear to uphold our traditions and prosper our people,"

"Splendid!" the servant praised, "And then you will seal your union with a kiss, and the ceremony will be over with! Now, I think we shall have the ceremony on the balcony so that the people can..."

The servant's excited babbling was quickly drawn out by the sound of Ludwig's pulse rushing in his ears. He was going to kiss Kiku. It was _tradition_ , after all.

The Queen must have sensed his excitement, as he abruptly took his hands away and shoved them into his sleeves. Color crept across his cheeks, clearly embarrassed. Ludwig opened his mouth to apologize, but to no avail.

"Is our rehearsal concluded?" Kiku asked the servant, "I have other matters I must attend to today,"

"Ah, yes! Of course, my Queen!" the servant stammered with an awkward bow, "All that we need to do is, like, get your wedding attire in order, and everything will be ready to go!"

"And...when is the wedding?" Ludwig asked, mouth dry.

"In two days, of course," the servant stated with a delicate laugh, "Didn't someone tell you? Ah, well, it doesn't matter, as long as you're crowned before the monarchs of Spades arrive,"

"What?!" Ludwig blurted, but was drowned out by the other man's voice.

"Now, if you'll come with me, Your Majesty, I am going to get your measurements!" he practically squealed with excitement as he gestured for Ludwig to follow him, "Please, this way!"

Ludwig stole a nervous look back at his soon-to-be-spouse, but Kiku had already disappeared into the gardens.

* * *

"If you'll just raise your arms, Your Majesty--thank you!" the servant chirped as he took his measurements. Ludwig frowned, staring at the far wall while servants bustled about him, taking notes. He felt more like a participant in a freak show than a person, prodded and poked and scrutinized.

"You mentioned Spades," he blurted finally, "The King and Queen are coming here?"

"Of course!" the servant said brightly as he scribbled something on a scrap of parchment, "Spades is, like, our kingdom's greatest trade partner! I'm sure they are eager to meet you,"

"I see," Ludwig mumbled, frowning, "Have you ever met them?"

"Me?" the servant laughed, "Oh no, Sire, I just work here. But I have seen them before, when they attended our King's funeral--oh! I'm so sorry!" he blurted, tossing a roll of measuring tape in the air in fright.

"It's all right," Ludwig assured him as he moved to pick the tape up.

"NO!" the servant cried, flailing his arms, "Don't move, or you'll mess up my measurements!"

"Sorry," Ludwig blurted, "What's your name, by the way?"

"Huh?" the servant blurted as he stooped down and retrieved his measuring tape, "Oh, uh...I'm Felix, Your Majesty," he said with a slight bow.

"So, Felix, you were saying? About the monarchs of Spades?" Ludwig pressed as Felix went back to his task.

"Hm? Oh, yes," Felix said with a nod, "Yes, they 're quite an interesting pair. From the same village, even. They've been in power for...I don't know, like, thirty years or so?"

"What are they like?" Ludwig asked anxiously, mouth dry. He hadn't been expecting to be faced with other kingdoms' nobility this early. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass Kiku.

"Very...interesting," Felix said with a thoughtful frown, "The King of Spades is about a head taller than the Queen, and they're, like, inseparable. They never go anywhere without each other. It's kind of cute, actually. They're kind of a perfect couple, you know?"

Ludwig nodded, though he hadn't the foggiest idea of what Felix meant. He was too busy panicking to try to figure it out. He and Kiku certainly weren't going to be a "perfect couple," if the Queen running off into the gardens as fast as possible to get away from him was any indication.

"And what of the Queen?" Ludwig asked. From what little he understood, the Queen of Spades was known for being able to wield powerful magic. That, if nothing else, made him formidable.

"He's...like I say, they're both really...interesting. I'm afraid I'm not much help, Your Majesty," Felix said with a frown, "All right, I've got everything I need for your attire," he announced with a bow.

"Great. Thank you," Ludwig stated as he turned toward the doorway.

"And if you want to know more about Spades, I'd ask the Jack," Felix called from behind him, "He knows more about the other kingdoms than anybody,"

"I see," Ludwig said as he turned and gave him a nod, "Thank you,"

* * *

 He found the Jack in the kitchens, of all places, hunched over a tray on one of the countertops.

"Ah, excuse me--" he started, flinching as the man whirled around with a shriek. He was clutching some sort of pastry to his chest, staring at Ludwig with wide eyes.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" he said with a relieved sigh, "You, uh, want a tart?" he asked as he offered one of the pastries to him.

"No, thanks," Ludwig said with a shake of his head, "I was hoping I could ask you a few questions, if you have time,"

"About what?" Feli asked as he pocketed two of the tarts and gestured for Ludwig to follow him outside.

"I was told that the King and Queen of Spades are going to be here after the...wedding," he faltered, clearing his throat, "I'd like to know more about them,"

"Ah," Feli said with a nod, looking up at the sky as he walked, "Well, why don't you tell me what you _do_ know about them first?"

Ludwig hesitated, listening to the gravel crunch beneath his feet as they made their way out of the palace and onto a winding path.

"I'm afraid my knowledge is limited," he admitted with a shrug, "I know that the Queen of Spades can perform formidable magic, and that the King is supposed to be incredibly strong,"

Feli turned and nodded at him, grinning in a rather unnerving way. Was Ludwig supposed to know more? Was he supposed to have studied them beforehand or something?

"And, uh, they...were both from the same village," he added with a cringe as Feli shook his head.

"Nope!" he chimed with a bright laugh, "Not quite," he added as Ludwig no doubt turned pale, "The Queen's family lived in the capital city before moving out there, but you were close!"

"How--?" Ludwig blurted.

"--do I know all of this stuff?" Feli laughed as he bit into one of the tarts from out of his pocket, "Eh, I've been Jack for a loooooong time. But you should know a little more about Spades before they get here, though," he added with a thoughtful frown.

"How do I learn?" Ludwig asked excitedly.

"Follow me!" Feli piped just as excitedly, gesturing for him to follow.

* * *

"Wow," Ludwig blurted dumbly as he stared at the shelves upon shelves of parchments and texts in the room Feli had led him to. It was as if the shelves had no end to them, lining the walls of the room all the way to the vaulted, oblong-shaped ceiling. Windows dotted the ceiling, streaming in natural light that illuminated the pale lavender walls. Several ladders were stacked against the shelves, leaning precariously.

Ludwig gulped.

"Here we are!" Feli announced with a flourish of his arm, "The Royal Archives! Everything you need to know about the neighboring kingdoms is all right here,"

"...where do I start?" Ludwig asked, frowning worriedly.

"Don't worry; I've had preparations made to create your curriculum," Feli stated matter-of-factly. It took Ludwig a moment to catch up with him, blinking.

"You've already--?" he blurted, "But, I _just_ asked my question," he pointed out suspiciously.

Feli laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, you didn't think I'd just let you become King without any knowledge of how to run the Kingdom, did you?" he teased, clapping Ludwig on the shoulder and leading him in-between two of the massive shelves, "Ume? Are you here?" he called, looking around.

Ludwig looked over as one of the ladders abruptly moved, sliding along the shelves as if on wheels. A tiny, middle-aged woman was perched upon it, her dark hair pulled back into an elegant bun. Her style of dress was similar to Kiku's, Ludwig noted, only much simpler.

"Yes, Sir, I'm here!" she answered, leaping off of the ladder and hurrying over toward the pair of them. The edges of her dark eyes crinkled as she smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Ludwig, this is Ume," Feli introduced as Ludwig bowed to her, "She will be providing you with documents so that you can learn about the other Kingdoms,"

"I'm honored to be of help, Sire," Ume answered with a nod, "Please, follow me," she stated as she gestured for him to follow.

"See you later, then!" Feli called as he pivoted and walked out.

* * *

Ludwig rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ume's curriculum was very thorough indeed. The intertwined histories of the four kingdoms was as convoluted as it was fascinating, and it was starting to make his head spin.

Hearts had been in isolation for centuries, having recently opened up trade with Spades under the reign of the former King of Hearts. The one whom Kiku had been married to. The one he was supposed to try and live up to.

He gulped, drawing a deep breath and going over what he had read in his mind.

But the history of Hearts was incomplete without the other kingdoms. Diamonds had always managed to become an enemy of Spades, Hearts, and Clubs, King Francis being the longest lived monarch out of them all. He had reigned over Diamonds for nearly a century, during a long period of war that still reared its ugly head in the present day. It all had begun in Clubs, when Diamonds had attempted to put a false Queen onto the throne in hopes of gaining some sort of tactical advantage in the Court of Clubs. Enraged, Clubs had declared war upon Diamonds.

And then it all went to hell from there, with Diamonds igniting a bitter fight with Spades after trying to take over its island territories in the Great Sea. Francis had probably been hoping for some kind of naval advantage, seeing as the Spadian Navy was practically untouchable, but it had been his greatest military mistake to date. The then King of Spades had declared war, and it had not been resolved peacefully since. Clubs and Spades remained united in the conflict against Diamonds, though in present day their fighting had been reduced to an awkward stalemate. Recently, there had been no instigation on the part of Diamonds to speak of. It was as if Francis had finally learned his lesson, or at least Ludwig could hope so.

It wasn't as if the monarchs hadn't tried to end the conflict, Ludwig had noted with some relief. The newly crowned King and Queen of Spades, his soon to be guests, had even arranged for an envoy to visit Diamonds in hopes of a peaceful resolution. However, it seemed that Diamonds simply was unable to hold peaceful negotiations, all of them ending in a diplomat being murdered or some other horrific disaster which prolonged the war.

Ludwig shook his head. He was certainly not planning on being as hot-headed as this Francis character, that was for certain.

And now that Hearts was partners with Spades, the kingdom had become the enemy of Diamonds by proxy. Along with it, however, was the chance at negotiating trade with Clubs. Clubs and Spades had gotten along fairly well throughout history, and the former King of Hearts had used this to his advantage. Clubs had agreed to begin trade negotiations in exchange for land to be returned, but Ludwig had to admit that it had been a very tactical move. He would have to learn to be just as sharp, if not more so, to keep up the momentum that King Heracles had put into motion before his death.

He frowned, resting his hand upon the parchment entailing the death of the previous monarch. There had been an invasion into Hearts territory, one of the northernmost regions which was rich in natural resources. The King had led the charge against the enemy, keeping the invaders at bay and repelling them at the cost of his own life. Of course, Diamonds was found to have been responsible.

He pulled out a map from beneath a stack of crinkled parchments, smoothing it out onto the tabletop. The Great Sea lay to the southwest, with Diamonds and Spades dominating the coastline. Hearts, of course, was landlocked, nestled in-between the other three kingdoms. Clubs reigned past the mountains to the north, Diamonds to the west, and Spades to the south. Hearts and Clubs, however, were the only kingdoms with direct access to other neighboring kingdoms toward the East. Kiku's birthplace was over there somewhere; Ludwig made a mental note to ask him which one he hailed from.

As for the King and Queen of Spades, though, Ludwig had fairly sparse information. He had their names, and he had been correct in his assumption of their abilities, but scroll after scroll only detailed what treaties they had passed, what trade regulations, what military advancements...it was enough to drive a man insane. And this was just from _one_ kingdom.

"How is your studying coming along, Sire?" Ume asked as she walked over to him.

"It's...going well," he answered reluctantly.

"You've been at it for several hours now," she pointed out with a knowing grin, "Perhaps it would be wise for you to take a break and have some dinner? The Queen will be dining within the hour," she pointed out.

"Right, that's a good idea," Ludwig agreed with a respectful bow, "Thank you,"

"Of course, Sire," Ume answered with a smile, "I'll leave these materials out for you to return to at your convenience," she added, gesturing toward the stack of paper on the table he had been seated at.

"Thank you," he said as he turned to head outside.

* * *

Kiku sighed quietly as he ate, his soon-to-be-wedded seated across from him. He had retreated into the gardens after the wedding rehearsal, inevitably finding himself kneeling in front of his husband's gravestone. He had remained there for the better part of the day, rousing himself only when the hunger rumbling in his stomach began to pester him.

"...Your Majesty?" Ludwig asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Kiku answered, setting his utensils down politely. Ludwig looked rather nervous, fidgeting with his hands on the surface of the table.

"I have been researching the histories of the other kingdoms, as well as Hearts, and..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"You wish to know more about Spades," Kiku deduced with a slight nod. Good. At least the boy was taking some interest in his duties.

"Yes," Ludwig answered, "You have met with them before,"

"I have," Kiku answered, "Alfred and Arthur were quite gracious. They were open to trade between our kingdoms, which has led to our economic growth in recent times," he explained patiently, taking a sip of his tea.

He arched an eyebrow as Ludwig looked down at his food, nervously poking at it.

"That does not answer your question," Kiku stated flatly, "What is it that you would like to know?"

"Magic," Ludwig stated suddenly, lifting his head as those blue eyes looked directly into his own. Piercing, the color of the midday sky. They both caught the light and cut it, as if controlling its effect somehow.

"...what of it?" Kiku asked, snapping himself out of his observations as Ludwig shifted in his seat.

"I know that the Queen of Spades is renowned for mastery of magic," Ludwig stated with a shrug, "I've...never seen such a thing, so I'd like to know more about it,"

Kiku sighed softly, shaking his head. How young this one still was, how much he had to learn.

"Magic is not solely a trait of the Queen of Spades," he explained patiently, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands upon the table, "Every kingdom has its magic. Were it only belonging to Spades, there would _be_ no other kingdoms. It simply varies depending upon the wielder,"

Ludwig blinked, frowning thoughtfully as he nodded. It was indeed a balance carefully managed, serving to keep the kingdoms from obliterating one another completely. Still, that didn't stop _certain_ ones from trying.

"So that means that Hearts does as well," he deduced correctly.

"That is correct," Kiku praised half-heartedly, wanting very much to return to his meal in peace.

"What kind of--?" Ludwig pressed, but Kiku managed to cut him off with a very intimidating stare. He immediately stood down, muttering an apology as he placed his hands into his lap.

"Magic comes in many forms, Ludwig," Kiku stated as he prepared to continue his (now quite cold) meal, "You will learn that when the time comes,"

* * *

Notes: I did some research on traditional Japanese breakfast foods, and it was really interesting. Breakfasts contain a variety of different foods, including fish, porridge (salty, not sweet), soup, and several other items. Ludwig was certainly not expecting it. ;) 

Also stay tuned on why Diamonds is the kingdom everyone is pointing fingers at. All might not be what it seems...

Also thank you to arinaty for having fun discussions about Cardverse with me! It's brought up some great questions and is helping me expand upon this AU. Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Majesty? Are you ready?" came Feli's voice from outside of the door.

Kiku steeled himself, blinking away the burning sensation in his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. Plain, with dark hair and dark eyes, just as he always had been. Nothing interesting, nothing unusual. Just...him. Forever and always, never changing.

That was, until now.

Now he was expected to be a dutiful spouse as well as monarch, equal parts loyal and strong. But how could he be, when he was being forced into a marriage he never wanted? Ludwig seemed kind enough, based on what little interaction he had with him, but it was too soon to tell. He would never replace his true husband, try as he might. There would never be another spouse for him, not in his heart.

He frowned and closed his eyes, imagining the cage around it. Simple, yet strong. A birdcage housing his beating heart, its many doors painstakingly locked by the intricate chain around it. The padlock he had thrown shut on the day of his husband's death remained secure and sturdy, never rusting or--

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Feli asked with a worried frown, "You look horrible. Do you want to lie down or...?" he trailed off awkwardly.

"No, I am fine," Kiku lied with a firm shake of his head as he returned his gaze to the mirror. He was donned in soft white silk that cascaded elegantly over his shoulders. The servants had seen to it that he had been bathed and perfumed, then dressed in his ceremonial garb in very short order that morning. As much as he appreciated their efficiency, he loathed being alone with his racing thoughts. He frowned, shrugging so that the fabric sighed softly against his arms. Simple, traditional...

_Traditional._

He pinched the matching silk hood between his trembling fingertips, taking a moment to draw a deep breath and steady himself. He was a Queen, damn it all, and he was to be married to the proper King his kingdom needed.

He could do this.

He _must_.

"I am fine," Kiku repeated resolutely as he placed the hood onto his head.

"I don't believe you," Feli stated flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That changes nothing," he snapped, stalking his way over toward the doorway, "I am ready. Let us go,"

* * *

Ludwig glared at the servant as he had the audacity to giggle at his obvious discomfort. It was mere minutes before the wedding ceremony was to take place, and he was a mess. He had taken to pacing around the small room, tripping over the long, burgundy-colored ceremonial robe he had been placed into.

"I fail to see how this is funny," he muttered under his breath.

"Apologies, Your Majesty, apologies," Felix insisted with a delicate wave of his hand, "I understand how this whole thing is, like, totally overwhelming,"

"Tell me about it," Ludwig sighed, plopping onto a cushion on the floor and running his hands through his hair. It was ironic, really; he had been looking forward to becoming King of Hearts ever since he was a small boy. Now that he was here and realized that his would-be Queen wanted nothing to do with him, it was all he could do to not fling himself out of one of the narrow windows and make a run for it.

But this was his duty to Hearts. It simply wasn't about him at this point, but about the safety and health of the kingdom... _his_ kingdom.

No. He couldn't let his subjects down.

"B-but I think you're handling it really well!" Felix praised with a firm nod of his head, "The Queen will be very pleased with you, I'm sure,"

"Thanks," he mumbled half-heartedly as he stole a look up at the window in the ceiling. It was nearly time. Any moment now, the servants would be escorting him out to the balcony of the palace.

He gulped, trying to stave off a wave of nausea.

This was it.

* * *

The balcony overlooked a large square, filled with the joyous citizens of Hearts. Below them swam a sea of purples and crimsons, of countless smiling faces anxiously awaiting for the start of the ceremony. Banners bearing the Crest of Hearts lined the square, hung over the balconies beneath the sloping roofs of the palace, and, rather heavily, directly over Ludwig's heart.

He lurched back from the ledge and sidled back into the shadows of the doorway, out of the view of the people below. Gods, there must have been three hundred people down there. Probably more, but he wasn't about to look down again to confirm.

He drew a deep breath of cool spring air and slowly released it, trying to keep his knees from knocking together. The sky was a dismal gray, bringing the threat of rain. Ludwig shuddered, rolling his shoulders to keep out the damp chillness to the air. The weather had been fairly pleasant up until this point. Perhaps it was a sign, some kind of foreboding--

He jumped as a bell tolled loudly from somewhere, jarring him out of his panic as he whirled around. Feliciano had appeared behind him, bearing a large scroll.

"Here we go!" Feli said cheerily as he rushed past Ludwig and onto the balcony. The audience cheered as he stepped into sight, waving politely at the onlookers as he unfurled the parchment. It crinkled loudly, angry to have been rolled out of its comfortable curl.

The silence that fell was crushing, tension incarnate wrapping itself around the palace. For a brief moment, Ludwig fancied that the crowd had dispersed, but he wasn't about to look.

"People of Hearts," Feli announced brightly, "Today is a wonderful day! Today, we will crown our new King--"

He paused, turning to wink at Ludwig reassuringly as the audience roared its approval; Ludwig felt as if he was going to throw up.

"AND we shall witness the marriage between our Queen and our new King, forging a bond which will reign over our kingdom for centuries to come!" Feli proclaimed excitedly as the people below cheered.

"I am proud and honored to introduce to you, people of Hearts, your new King: Ludwig Friedrich Beilschmidt!" he announced, reaching backwards and clutching onto Ludwig's arm.

Ludwig yelped, digging his heels into the floor. The attempt was futile; Feliciano certainly was stronger than he appeared. He dragged Ludwig forward effortlessly, thrusting him out onto the balcony in sight of his soon-to-be subjects.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" the crowd shouted, a sea of crimson banners enthusiastically waving up at him. He gulped and sheepishly bowed, shuffling backward a few paces. Thankfully, Feli allowed it.

This was insane. He was about to be crowned the King of Hearts. He hated himself for feeling so anxious, though, the way his heart hammered in his chest. It wasn't as if this was a surprise--he had known about his fate since he was a child. He had only met Kiku once, when he was very young, and he evidently hadn't impressed him. His mother and father had seen to it that he was given a much stricter upbringing from that point onward, teaching him stern discipline in many forms. Languages, arithmetic, rigorous physical training...all done to make him acceptable in his Queen's eyes.

All, he realized with a jolt, for _nothing_.

He looked up as Feli threw his arm out toward him.

"I present to you, people of Hearts, your Queen," he announced proudly, looking past Ludwig with a broad smile upon his face.

Ludwig turned; Kiku was approaching the balcony, donned in white. His garment was simple, shimmering white silk bound by a scarlet band around his waist. A white hood obscured most of his face in shadow; Ludwig wished he could see his expression. Was he happy? No, probably not.

_Definitely_ not, he realized as his betrothed stepped out into the light. His dark eyes flicked over to him only briefly before stepping forward to be presented to the crowd by Feliciano. A small frown graced his fair face, though he quickly smoothed it over with a passive, expressionless gaze. The people below were overjoyed to see him, erupting into enthusiastic applause as soon as he came into view. Kiku bowed respectfully, raising his hand to calm the crowd down. After several moments, it subsided.

"And now, our Queen will crown our King!" Feli chirped excitedly as he gestured for Ludwig to step forward. He gulped, legs stiff as he forced himself to move to the edge of the balcony. The crowd remained silent, eagerly watching as Feli handed something to Kiku. An intricate crown inlaid with glittering red stones rested in his delicate hands, gilded in gold. Ludwig's heart leapt in his chest at the sight, at its implications.

He was going to be sick.

"Whenever you are ready, Your Majesty," Feli said softly, nodding at Kiku.

The Queen nodded, stepping forward and bowing to Ludwig. He awkwardly bowed back, listening to the crunching of his vertebrae as he dipped forward; he cringed, stealing a look up at Kiku.

Kiku raised the crown, gently setting it upon his head.

"I present to you, your new King!" Feli announced, clapping his hands excitedly.

Ludwig slowly stood, feeling the weight of the crown pressing down upon him as he turned to the crowd and feebly waved. This wasn't how he had expected to feel. He had often dreamt of how invigorating it would feel to finally be crowned, the flow of power and pure adrenaline that would undoubtedly pulse through his veins as he finally fulfilled his destiny.

But that wasn't what he felt at all. He was filled with a numbness, a dark resignation that filled him with dread. He didn't feel powerful; he felt wholly and irreversibly unworthy.

"Your Majesties, please take hands," Feli instructed as Felix approached from behind them. Ludwig numbly did as instructed, reaching and taking Kiku's hard, calloused hands into his own. Kiku offered him no expression, his eyes obscured by the shadow from the hood.

He looked up as Felix instructed him to repeat him, mirroring the words from the practice ceremony days before. He drew a deep breath and slowly released it, looking down at Kiku's hood.

"I, Ludwig Friedrich Beilschmidt--" he cut himself off by choking on his own breath, dissolving into a coughing fit. He couldn't bear to look at Kiku at that point, unwilling to suffer the indignation of the Queen's disapproving stare.

"Ludwig?" a soft voice asked, causing him to turn his head. Kiku blinked up at him, frowning worriedly as he looked him over, "Do you need water?"

"N-no I'm fine!" Ludwig wheezed.

"Sorry," he muttered, turning toward Felix once again, "I swear to protect and serve the Kingdom of Hearts and her Queen. I swear to uphold our traditions and prosper our people," he stated breathlessly, looking up as thunder rumbled from the cloudy sky above them.

"Ugh, it'd better not rain," Felix grumbled, throwing a glare up at the sky as he turned toward Kiku, "Please repeat after me, Your Majesty: I, Kiku Honda, swear to protect and serve the Kingdom of Hearts and her King. I swear to uphold our traditions and prosper our people,"

Kiku flawlessly repeated his vows, leading to another round of approving applause and cheering from the people below. He and Ludwig held hands before them, each rooted to the spot by a crippling anxiety.

Felix loudly cleared his throat, arching an eyebrow at them. Ludwig arched an eyebrow back in confusion.

"Your Majesties," Feliciano interrupted, "Your kiss?"

Oh.

OH.

"Uh--" Ludwig stammered, whirling to face Kiku. The Queen was, as usual, emotionless. His dark eyes looked up at him blankly, something hidden behind them that Ludwig couldn't decipher.

"Just do it," Kiku said tersely, looking up at him and rising onto his tiptoes, "The people are staring,"

"S-sure," Ludwig managed, leaning down and hesitantly pressing their lips together. The Queen's lips were softer than he'd imagined, warm and--

Kiku quickly returned to his usual height, staring out into the crowd. His expression was hidden by his hood, but the stiff way he held himself made Ludwig nervous. It wasn't his fault or anything; he was _obligated_ to kiss him as part of the ceremony.

"Kiku?" Ludwig asked, cautiously taking his hand.

The Queen wrenched his hand free, hidden from sight of the crowd by his billowing white sleeves. Ludwig gulped, resigning himself to standing beside his spouse in silence.

* * *

She backed up into the room as he entered, leering at her menacingly.

"Go away," she hissed as she shook her head, "I'm tired,"

"Oh?" Ivan asked with a delicate tilt of his head, violet eyes twinkling with something she didn't dare to place, "And why would that be, when you've spent your entire day lazing about in your little courtyard?"

She winced at the acidity to his tongue, the icy sharpness behind that sweet inflection of his voice. It was late, hours after sunset. She hadn't seen her husband since dinner, thinking she was safe for the night.

How wrong she had been.

"Don't!" she cried as he closed the door behind him, grinning wickedly at her.

"Elizabeta, Darling," he sighed, shaking his head as he slowly approached, "I cannot help but worry about your...behavior as of late,"

Her heart hammered in her chest as he closed the distance between them and looked down at her. God, he was enormous; a hulking giant, all hardened muscle beneath his emerald green garments.

And he was between her and the door.

_She was trapped._

She lurched away as his cold hands cupped her face, backing her legs into the bed frame. She lost her balance and fell onto it, and Ivan followed.

"NO!" she cried as he sank on top of her, pinning her wrists with a victorious grin, "GET OFF!" she demanded, squirming to no avail.

Ivan chuckled lowly, nuzzling her neck.

"You act as though we aren't married lately," he mused as he peppered her jaw line with soft, feather-light kisses, "Locking yourself away all day long...it's as if you were _avoiding_ me,"

"Stop," she hiccupped, tears streaming from her eyes as his lips moved from her neck to her chest. They were cold and lifeless, leaving icy trails along her skin.

"But that isn't true, is it?" Ivan asked brightly, moving upward so they were face-to-face, "You aren't avoiding your King. Isn't that right, Elizabeta?"

She couldn't speak, gagged by her own terror at what he was going to do to her. She couldn't move, his fingers clenched around her slender wrists, his body pressed against her own--

"Darling," he warned, "I'm _waiting_ ,"

A sob escaped from her lips and she turned away, hot tears flowing down her face as she awaited her punishment. She had seen him flog a man to death once in front of the Court of Clubs, a bemused smile upon his pale face throughout. Even after the man had fallen to the ground in a quivering heap, Ivan hadn't stopped. He hadn't stopped until long after that man had died, until there was virtually no skin left on his body at all...

What was he going to do?

"Darling," he said quietly, making her stomach lurch, "I think you and I need to spend more time together," he 'suggested' as he wiped the side of her face he had access to with his thumb, "To...rekindle our marriage," he elaborated thoughtfully.

"I-I love you," she blurted out desperately, squeezing her eyes closed as she sobbed. It was the only way to save herself at this point, the only way to ensure that she didn't end up a bloodied heap on the floor of the throne room--

"I know you do, Elizabeta," Ivan whispered, taking her by the chin and forcing her to look up at him. He was smiling, though that meant nothing, "I know you do,"

He lowered his lips onto hers and she allowed it, frozen with fear.

"Darling--" he sighed, stopping abruptly as she sobbed and wrenched her leg away from his touch. The hand he had been snaking beneath her skirts paused, noting her reaction.

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed as he stared down at her, expressionless. Those eyes roiled with displeasure as panic mounted in her chest anew, "Ivan, I--!"

She threw her hands to her face as Ivan suddenly shoved himself away from her. She jumped off of the bed, clutching onto one of the bedposts for support.

Ivan glared at her, shaking his head slowly.

She shrieked as he suddenly lunged forward, reaching out and tearing the silver key from the chain around her neck. It broke free with a snapping sound, showering the floor at her feet with tiny shards of broken metal. He placed the key into his pocket as a tiny smile slowly crept over his face; Elizabeta shuddered in horror.

"As I said," he stated brightly, "You and I will be spending more time together from now on,"

She nodded stiffly, watching him turn, open the door, and walk out into the darkened hallway.

She sank onto the floor, sliding down the bedpost with quivering hands. She felt dizzy, mouth dry and knees weak. She clutched her hands to her chest, trying to calm her frantic heart. She had escaped that time, narrowly.

But for how long?

She drew a quivering breath, looking up at the ceiling. Like everything else in the Winter Palace, it was green. Pale, jade green with inlaid tendrils of silver. It was vaulted, dome-like and intricate and bearing the names of the Kings and Queens of old in worn, gilded script. The center of the dome was darkened, unable to be reached by the lanterns lining their bedchamber. She peered into it, forcing herself to speak.

"Gil," she whispered to the pinprick of blackness, "If you can hear me...I want to accept your offer. Please, help me," she pleaded, clenching her trembling hands together.

She could have sworn that two pinpricks of crimson had flashed at her through the blackness, but they disappeared as quickly as they had come.

* * *

Kiku sat stiffly in his seat at the banquet, the food at the table in front of him left untouched. A steady rhythm played on instruments from his homeland resounded from the far wall, giving something for him to focus on aside from his crushing anxiety.

The rest of the room buzzed with the sounds of laughter and conversation, but not where he was seated at the head table. He remained beside his "husband" in silence, staring down at his hands folded neatly in his lap. He had donned robes bearing the colors of his kingdom, purples and bright reds that contrasted starkly with his pale skin. He inhaled deeply, slowly releasing it through grit teeth.

So this was it. The day had finally arrived. He had been handed over to a stranger.

"Are you all right?" Ludwig asked quietly, looking him over. Kiku roiled inside; what did he _think_? He hated his boyishness, that look of innocence in those sharp blue eyes. How could such a fool become King? First they take away Heracles, and now the gods send this mere child to become King?

How could they have _done_ this to him?

"I am fine," he lied, as usual, pressing his lips together tightly to keep his thoughts at bay.

"The reception is very nice," Ludwig continued, trying desperately to keep the conversation going. Kiku, however, wasn't in much of a talking mood.

"Hm," he agreed, staring up at the window his husband had built for him. The colored glass was dark, muted by the lack of sunlight streaming in. It had started raining, Kiku noted, based on the tracks of water slowly running down the panes. Slow, fat drops of water. Tears from the dull, gray sky.

He cleared his throat, fidgeting with his sleeves.

He knew what came next, what tradition required of them both. He shuddered; he hadn't so much as held hands with another human being since Heracles had died. To give himself over to a stranger...?

He quickly reached out and downed his cup in one swig, pausing with a grimace as the liquid burned down his throat. It had a bite to it, being freshly made for the wedding. Kiku had never been one to indulge in alcohol before, but he had a feeling that he would need it later that evening.

"Another," he ordered the servant standing nearby.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the woman answered, bowing politely as she refilled his cup.

"Kiku--" Ludwig pressed as he emptied his second cup; the glare the Queen threw him was sufficient to stop him in his tracks.

"What?" Kiku snapped, offering the cup to the servant to refill it.

"Nothing," Ludwig sighed as he turned away, "Nothing at all,"

* * *

Kiku faced the wall of the King's chambers, drawing a shuddering breath as he heard Ludwig close the door behind them. He was no stranger to this place, having spent many years with Heracles here. The room was quite spacious, large and open with elegant paper doors leading to the balcony outside. Intricate tapestries adorned the walls, reds and ombres that shone in the light of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Roses had been brought from his garden, the deepest shade of red that were expertly placed. Everything had a lovely haze around it thanks to his drinks, and for the briefest of moments he forgot that Heracles was not the man standing behind him.

But.

He sighed, forcing himself to turn around. His new husband looked rather anxious, blinking at him nervously from where he stood frozen in the center of the room.

"Come here," Kiku said, raising his chin high. He was a Queen. He was strong; he could handle this. It wouldn't have to mean anything, he reasoned as Ludwig reluctantly obeyed and looked down at him. It was all just tradition. It was to ensure the future of Hearts.

"Kiku, we don't have to--" Ludwig insisted, but Kiku shook his head.

"No, it is tradition," he corrected flatly, taking Ludwig's face in trembling hands and bringing their lips together.

It felt wrong. Everything was wrong. This was not his husband. Those were not Heracles's arms wrapped around him, not his body pressed against Kiku's--

He broke the kiss, biting his lip and fighting to maintain his composure. This was for Hearts.

_For_ _Hearts_.

"Kiku, really, it's all right if you don't want--"

"Stop," Kiku snapped, glaring up at him, "Just stop it already. You know as well as I do that this marriage _must be_ consummated in order to be _legal_ ," he hissed venomously, glaring at him and damning those blue eyes.

"But we barely know each other," Ludwig pointed out with a guilty frown, "And the last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable," he added, a hopeful glint in his eye.

Kiku should have been grateful for his concern, for his respect for him. He should have felt happy that his husband wasn't going to force him into something he wasn't prepared for.

But he didn't. Rather, he felt a flood of panic bolt through him.

Within him, barely perceptible, sounded the tiny clinking of chains. His heart was being breached, Ludwig's words tugging at the impenetrable fortress of his emotions.

No. Never.

"NO," he shouted, causing Ludwig to jump and take a step backward, "This is a marriage. This is what _must be_ done," he concluded, closing the space between them and clasping his arms around Ludwig's neck. The King went rigid, blinking down at him worriedly.

"Well?" Kiku demanded, frowning at him angrily, "Do you not find me suitable?"

"S-suitable?" Ludwig blurted as he broke free from Kiku's grip, "What are you talking about?"

Kiku snorted, shaking his head. The room was moving a bit now, swaying behind Ludwig in a slow rhythm.

"Oh come on," Kiku snapped, "You know very well what I am talking about. Do you not desire me?"

"Of course I do!" Ludwig practically screamed; he cleared his throat and paused for a moment to compose himself as the room danced to and fro behind him. The tapestries blended together nicely, like a sort of patchwork quilt. Some of the people on the border of Hearts with Clubs were fond of them; Kiku had seen them at a marketplace in that region once. Heracles had purchased one for him to keep him warm during the trip...where had that gotten to--?

"Kiku, I don't just think you're 'suitable,' I think you're _beautiful_ ," Ludwig blurted, cheeks a blazing red, "And of course I think you're...desirable," he hesitated, searching for the correct term.

"Great," Kiku stated matter-of-factly, "Then what are you waiting for? Let us just get this over with already," he added flatly, reaching down to untie his robe.

Ludwig's hand stopped him.

"What--?" Kiku blurted.

"I can't," Ludwig admitted as he shook his head.

Kiku just stared at him, blinking blearily. Since when were Ludwig's clothes the same color as the tapestries? It was as if they were all blending together...it was actually rather pretty.

"Kiku, I can't do this. Not yet. Not unless you and I both want this," he said as he drew Kiku's hand into his own, "I want to be your husband, not...not someone who would force you. I would never do that, Kiku. That's not who I am,"

But Kiku had stopped listening.

He wrenched his hand free, curling it to his chest where the clinking of metal links had become louder. This stranger wanted access to his heart, to his innermost self?

_Never._

"No," he whispered, shaking his head as he slowly made his way over to the door, "You are not my husband. You never will be," he hissed, throwing open the door and storming into the hallway.

* * *

The rain soaked his clothing as he made his way out to the pond, matting the silks to his skin and his hair to his face, but it mattered little. The lanterns lighting the way bobbed unsteadily above him, but he barely needed them. He knew this path all too well.

He fell to his knees before the gravestone, batting his soggy bangs from his eyes as he stared at his husband's resting place. He could barely make out the tree beside the stone, squinting as he tried to follow the graceful arc of the branches into the water below.

"I married him today, Heracles," he muttered, digging his palms into his eyes with a strangled sob, "They forced me to do it,"

He drew a quivering breath, pressing his hands into the smooth stone.

It was cold. Cold and dead.

Just like his husband...

...and just like him.

"I cannot do this without you," he sobbed, desperately clawing at the stone, "Why could you not have taken me with you?" he asked for the hundredth time.

The low rumble of thunder in the distance was his only answer.

* * *

"He needs to come in now, or he'll get sick!" Feli insisted, stomping his foot in agitation. Kiku had immediately rushed out to the former King's gravestone after their argument, throwing himself against it and sobbing. Ludwig had followed him, only to be thwarted by the narrow walking path leading up to the stone. He had considered following Kiku across it, wanting to ensure his safety, but decided against it.

"He needs time alone," Ludwig concluded with a heavy heart. He felt horrible, like Kiku viewed him as some kind of monster. His words had stung, the venom to them gnawing at him. But he had told the truth--as much as he wanted to make their marriage "legal," he wasn't about to do anything Kiku didn't want. And thus he had begun his vigil, watching his now husband from the mainland in the rain. He felt powerless, reduced to watching Kiku bitterly grieve for several hours now.

"So...I'm guessing things went...?" Feli pried uncertainly.

"Horribly," Ludwig answered with a sigh, slicking his wet bangs back, "I don't want to rush him," he blurted, frowning worriedly.

"I understand," Feli answered after a moment's pause, "And I'm glad that you said that,"

They fell back into silence, looking out at the dimly lit pond.

"I think you might want to check on him now, though," Feli pointed out, "He's been out here for long enough,"

Ludwig nodded, reluctantly walking out over the earthen path. The rain hit the water around him in a kind of hypnotic song, surrounding him as he pressed forward.

The Queen had slumped onto the ground in front of the grave, knees curled to his chest.

"Kiku?" he called softly as he approached.

No response.

"Kiku, we need to go back inside now," he explained slowly, crouching down to get a more thorough look at him. The Queen's dark eyes were half-lidded, blinking slowly at the glossy stone. Ludwig's stomach jolted; how could he have done this to him? Did Kiku really hate him that much?

"I am so sorry, Kiku," he apologized around the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry,"

He gently scooped him up, receiving a jumble of syllables in return as he curled the Queen into his chest. Kiku nestled against him instantly, seeking warmth as he shivered. Gods, he was cold.

Ludwig hurried back down the path, holding him tightly as he followed Feliciano into the palace.

* * *

"How is he?" Ludwig asked worriedly as Feliciano stepped outside of the Queen's room.

"Well, he's got a fever, but the doctor thinks he should be fine with some rest," Feli sighed with a shrug, "Must have taken ill after being out in the _rain_ for so long," he added flatly; Ludwig flinched.

"May I see him?" he asked quietly as the Jack of Hearts moved to walk past him.

"I don't see why not," Feli answered with a shrug, "See to it that he gets some rest, will you?" he added, "Hate to bring it up, but the King and Queen of Spades are due in a few days' time. The Queen needs to be in at least stable condition for their visit, ideally..." he trailed off with a tired sigh.

"R-right, of course," Ludwig stumbled with a rather clumsy bow. Feli bowed back before heading down the hallway and out of sight.

It took a few moments for Ludwig to summon the courage to go approach Kiku's door. He had never been inside of the Queen's chambers, having respected his privacy. Besides, they were wed in name only, and Ludwig had to learn to accept that. And he would, eventually. Someday.

...maybe.

"Kiku?" he ventured as he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

It was a larger space than he'd imagined, divided into two rooms by a simple door hewn of dark wood and thin, painted paper. The space he stepped into first was a sitting area of some kind, he reasoned, based upon the mats neatly laid out around a low table he might have tripped over were he not paying attention. Spherical paper lanterns adorned the ceiling, spinning quietly. The walls had very little decoration, save for two paintings. One was of the palace, surrounded by flowering plants and, of course, Kiku's "red" roses.

The other was a portrait of Kiku and the previous King. Both wore red and violet, the bold colors of their shared kingdom. The King's arm was draped over Kiku's shoulders, offering a small smile as Kiku looked out of the frame with his usual stoicism. The ruby-studded crown Ludwig had been given upon his coronation mere hours before gleamed from atop King Heracles's head, mirroring Kiku's elegant headdress. There was something peaceful about the portrait, something domestic and carefree...Ludwig turned away, slowly making his way to the sliding paper door.

"Kiku? Are you awake?" he asked dumbly as he pushed the door aside.

The room was brightly lit by sunlight streaming through the large window, illuminating the bolts of bright crimsons and violets that draped over the Queen's bed. He was asleep, ebony hair mussed and spread around his head like a dark halo. Kiku's face was flushed with fever, lips parted as he drank in shallow breaths.

Ludwig cautiously knelt at his bedside and sighed quietly, shaking his head. He felt guilty for not bringing Kiku inside sooner, but what else could he have done? It simply wasn't his place to come between Kiku and his former husband, to intrude upon his grief.

Kiku's reaction disturbed him greatly, at how he had sought comfort in the cold, lifeless stone marking the former King's final resting place instead of in Ludwig's arms. Was he really that monstrous to him? That disgusting?

His thoughts strayed to King Heracles, to the life of his (technically) former self. All the records the library of Hearts had of him had documented him as a strong leader and honest man. Even his death had been noble, saving Kiku's life in the process. Of course Kiku would miss him, having been married to someone like him for decades. That did little to ease the sting of Kiku's words before storming into the rain, though.

He sighed, turning and looking back at the portrait. Heracles smiled confidently at him, sharp teal eyes peering out of the canvas.

"What should I do?" he asked quietly.

He whirled back to face Kiku as he muttered something. He still appeared to be unconscious, only the slightest twitch of his lips indicating that he had made a sound at all.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, leaning forward as he strained to hear.

All that met his ears was shallow breathing.

"I hope you get well soon, Kiku," he mumbled, reaching out and gently tugging the Queen's blankets up to his chin.

He slowly rose and quietly crept out of the room, pointedly avoiding the stare of King Heracles as he left.

* * *

Notes: Kiku's wedding attire is loosely based upon traditional Japanese wedding attire for women. It's very pretty :)


	4. Chapter 4

She stiffened, head held high and proud as the familiar knock resounded from the door of her chambers. She drew a shuddering breath, releasing it slowly.

"Come in," she ordered, turning away from the glassless window. Ivan entered, his once vibrant purple eyes dull and lifeless, defeated.

And she knew why.

"Lock the door behind you," she said as she stepped toward him, reaching down to the rather generous slit in her skirts as he turned toward the doorway. She wore these for him, and for him alone.

She had barely managed to pull the material aside as he grabbed her, kissing her fiercely. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing their mouths together as he forced her back against the wall. Her hand reached out and grasped the arch of the open window, bracing herself as he ground against her and slid her up the wall. The stone was cold against her back, piercing through her clothes. Her nimble fingers carded through his hair as he captured her neck, forcing her head back. She sighed; it was still the same, that wonderful euphoria that flooded her senses whenever he visited her like this. And it was often nowadays, now that his supposed "Queen" had taken to herself and refused him. They must have had a terrible fight for Ivan to come to her this late, unannounced.

But she was his constant, the one person who would never deny him. The sole loyal subject in all of the Kingdom of Clubs.

She gasped, clutching the clothes on his back tightly as he entered her, rough and ferocious and _perfect_ , just as he had always been.

"Harder," she hissed, relishing in the mix of pain and pleasure he alone could provide her. He obeyed, just as he always did, drawing a low moan from the back of her exposed throat. It wasn't long before she was praising him, shuddering with every movement they made together. Her hand abandoned the windowsill in favor of sliding both hands down his back. She could feel the ripple of the muscles moving, tensing as she cried out.

He finished with his head buried in the crook of her neck, as he had taken to doing after his marriage to his "Queen." He never faced her directly anymore; she would change that eventually, she would see to it. For now, this was what they had. She kissed his hair, running her hands gently along his back as she waited. This was never the end. No, Ivan never left without ensuring his satisfaction as well as her own. It had been a sort of pact they had made, ever since they were young. Ever since they had discovered...this.

Her patience was rewarded with his fingertips exploring her, stroking ever so expertly between her thighs in that wonderful way that made her _burn_. She could hear herself babbling nonsense, but didn't much care. She was close, and he was going to bring her--

She threw her head back, thudding it against the gray stone as she loudly expressed her approval, toes curling as a delicious, familiar feeling surged through her. He held her against the wall as it slowly ebbed away, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

"Bed," she gasped between breaths. He grunted something unintelligible, half-carrying her to her bed and tossing her onto it. She immediately began undressing, shimmying out of her stiflingly hot clothing and watching Ivan do the same. His skin was so lovely, white like snow and beautiful beneath his heavy robes. She reached toward him, pulling him on top of her as her snow-white hands grasped his face. Even now, from their light hair to their fair skin, they still looked so much alike.

"Natalia," he whispered breathlessly as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Some time later, when he was sated, she lay beside him in silence with his slackened arm possessively slung over her hips as he slept.

She frowned, batting a strand of her long, flaxen hair from her face. Her poor brother should not have to endure a wife who denied him. He was King, and he deserved the best. Why fate had selected such an atrocious mate for him was beyond her reasoning, and it made her boil inside. A completely helpless creature, an _adulterer_ , a wicked thing who sought only to bring Ivan shame.

Still, she thought as she stole a glance at the mirror on her dresser, Ivan still had his faithful Natalia. No matter what storms he was to weather, she would always, always be at his side. Her dark eyes flicked toward the ring on his finger, the impressive emerald stone within glinting wickedly. It belonged on him, truly, but the matching ring deserved a much more worthy hand than that of a bride who did not submit to her husband. Yes, she "submitted," usually, with some...convincing, she was certain, but Ivan had never been one to indulge in one-sided passion.

At least, not when he was with Natalia. He took great care to see to her pleasure, and she was certain he showed his "wife" the same courtesy. Unless, of course, she didn't act reasonably.

She grinned lazily as she took in the view from her mirror. She was long, lithe, and beautiful, with the slightest sheen of sweat making her skin glow with a pearly iridescence. She was everything her king wanted, desired, needed. She always had been, ever since they had discovered earthly pleasures in one another as they had grown. It had been difficult to hide from their older sister, but their relationship had blossomed in spite of all odds, a frostbitten rose rising from the frozen landscape.

But fate had not been kind.

 _She_ should have been the Queen, but she knew in her heart that it could never be. Siblings could never rule together as one. Fate had never deigned it to happen in history before, and it was not likely to start now. But it should have. And, in a strange way, it had.

It had been nearly three quarters of a century since Ivan had risen to the throne of Clubs. She, being family but not royalty, was expected to age and perish like anyone, yet she had persisted. She was still as youthful as the day her brother had been crowned, perplexing all of the nobles in the Court. They simply could not think of any reason for her to be given the same gift of long life and agelessness. They could not imagine that her fate was to be anything more than a lovely trinket on some nobleman's arm.

She laughed lowly, grasping her lover's hand and interlacing their fingers. The Court of Clubs could be confused for as long as they pleased, but she knew why.

She _alone_ knew why.

* * *

Kiku peered out into the courtyard, making sure to hide himself from view from behind the dark violet curtain of the balcony. He was beyond humiliated at his behavior from two days prior, the very thought of it making him sick. That was what he got for drinking. That was what he got for...for being Queen.

He had practically thrown himself at Ludwig in an act of twisted defiance, acting more like a spoiled child than a Queen. That evening had revealed him to be the grieving widower that he was, the weak part of himself his cool facade kept safely under wraps. He had willingly cast his mask aside in his intoxicated state, baring his vulnerability to his young husband like...Kiku couldn't even bear to reflect upon it. That _shame_ , combined with the headache that greeted him when he woke in his chambers after the wedding, was enough to make him want to avoid drinking anything but tea for the rest of his life.

But his husband. His poor husband...what an ordeal Kiku had put him through. Their first night together as King and Queen of Hearts...how embarrassing. Ludwig didn't deserve that. From what he had gathered from the servants tending to him, his new husband had been the one to retrieve him from his perch next to Heracles's grave in the pouring rain. It had been Ludwig who had been patient with him, who had given him time to grieve rather than forcing him to come inside immediately after his outburst. In truth, Ludwig was...kind. Kiku had yet to apologize to him, shutting himself in his chambers as he nursed his throbbing head and his wounded pride.

He sighed, forcing his frantic thoughts to be still as he watched the activity in the courtyard below. Ludwig was there, donned in only a dull pair of pants. Kiku wondered briefly at how the man wasn't cold, being early morning like it was, but he quickly brushed the thought aside. He was standing opposite one of the castle guards, a burly man Kiku recognized as one of the generals responsible for patrols around his capital city.

"Ready, Sire?" the man asked.

"Ready," Ludwig answered with a firm nod, eyes set like blue steel as he raised his fists in front of his face.

The guard lunged forward, fist reared back to strike, but Ludwig was prepared for him.

Kiku blinked as Ludwig moved, lightning-fast as he blocked the guard's attack and landed a blow onto his ribs. The man grunted, stumbling backward only briefly before lunging forward again.

But he simply wasn't quick enough.

Ludwig not only blocked him, but managed to grab the other by the arm and knock him flat onto his back. He wheezed, the wind having been knocked out of him as Ludwig extended his arm to help him to his feet.

Kiku felt his jaw fall open. He had barely registered that Ludwig had moved at all, let alone did _that_. When did he learn to be that fast? And how? He hadn't even broken a sweat, although Kiku was certain they had been at this for the better part of the past hour or so. Not a sign of fatigue showed on that toned, muscular--

He jumped as a pair of sharp blue eyes suddenly met his.

Ludwig waved, flashing him a smile as Kiku panicked and retreated behind the curtain. He gathered his robes and pulled them shut around his chin as he turned and began rushing down the corridor. He had things to do. He had to make preparations for when Arthur and Alfred arrived from Spades. That was...any day now, really.

He could always apologize to Ludwig later.

* * *

Ludwig felt his stomach plummet as Kiku vanished back into the palace. His health had certainly improved since their wedding night, but the Queen had been avoiding him for quite some time now. He sighed, barely registering what his sparring partner was saying. He nodded politely and excused himself, retrieving his shirt and jacket from their places on the wall of the courtyard.

What should he do? Hunting Kiku down seemed like a terrible idea, but with the way that he had been actively avoiding--

Ludwig paused as one of the nearby shrubs rustled, eyeing it suspiciously.

"...hello?" he called, arching an eyebrow.

A grunt and the cracking of branches was his answer as a young man awkwardly untangled himself from the plant, flyaway brown hair littered with leaves.

"H-hi, Your Majesty," William said awkwardly, looking down at his feet and biting his lip, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been...there..." he trailed off with a shrug.

"What were you doing hiding?" Ludwig asked as he pulled on his shirt, "If you wanted to talk to me, you should have just come over,"

William blinked, green eyes wide.

"I, uh...right! S-sorry, Your Majesty! I won't do it again!" he chirped excitedly.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" he blurted, brushing a hand through his hair and freeing a few leaves, "That was amazing!"

Ludwig laughed, shaking his head.

"Eh, I'm out of practice," he lied, feeling his ears turning red. He hated talking about himself, "I've been training ever since I was your age, but with the wedding and all I haven't done much practicing lately,"

"Wow," William breathed, tilting his head to the side in thought.

Ludwig smiled, folding his jacket over his arm. William wasn't a bad kid, really. He reminded Ludwig of his cousin, actually, from when they were children.

"Hey--" he started, only to be cut off by the sounding of a trumpet. He whirled around, only to be met with three soldiers from Hearts rushing toward him.

"Sire!" the one in the center cried as he screeched to a halt in front of him, "We have a message for you,"

He paused, obviously waiting for Ludwig to respond. All three messengers peered expectantly at him in the odd silence that ensued; Ludwig wanted to leap over the courtyard wall and call it a day.

"...go ahead," Ludwig answered awkwardly. This King thing was still far too new to him. How did Kiku handle this?

"The royals from Spades will be arriving within the hour, Sire," the middle messenger announced proudly, puffing out his chest, "Their carriage has been sighted just entering the Capital region,"

"A-already?" Ludwig blurted nervously. He wasn't ready for this.

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of the others stated, "We have already informed the guards to receive them soon. Shall we inform the Queen as well?"

"Ah, no. No, I'll tell him myself, thank you," Ludwig heard himself answer, though he could barely register his own words over the blood pounding in his ears. Oh gods, they were probably going to ask him all kinds of questions. What if he answered incorrectly? What if he made a fool of himself? Kiku would never forgive him. He'd-

"Wow!" William exclaimed gleefully as he threw his hands into the air, "The King and Queen of Spades! Aren't you excited, Your Majesty?"

"I'm...of course," Ludwig answered nervously, finding himself and William alone. The others must have left already, during his panic.

"I have to find Kiku," he muttered to himself, bidding William a hasty goodbye as he rushed into the palace.

* * *

It didn't take him long. The Queen of Hearts was already walking down the corridor toward him, head held high with his arms folded into the billowing sleeves of his robe. He was rather pale, even for him, but Ludwig was pleased to see that he looked fairly well.

"Kiku--" he began as the Queen rushed past him down the hallway, robes rustling loudly.

"Yes, I know," Kiku stated crisply as he passed, "They are very close now,"

"How...?" Ludwig murmured as he rushed to keep up with him.

"I can sense Arthur's presence now," Kiku explained as he rounded the corner, "We need to ensure that we are prepared for him and Alfred,"

"You can...sense him?" Ludwig blurted as Kiku bolted through a doorway; he nearly tripped over the rug in the next room in his haste to keep pace with him.

"The Magic of his kingdom is very strong with him, just as with all Queens," Kiku elaborated as he came to a halt in front of what Ludwig recognized as the library, "You already know that," Kiku added with a suspicious glance his way.

"O-of course!" Ludwig spluttered, "I just...how are you feeling?" he managed, earning a spastic blink from his now spouse as he looked up at him.

"I am fine," Kiku answered quietly, turning away from him and pressing his hands to the library door, "And...thank you," he added hastily as he rushed into the room. Ludwig remained outside for a moment, drawing a deep breath.

As relieved as he was to see that Kiku was all right, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't want to make Kiku uncomfortable, to pressure him. He merely wanted to help, but...well, so far he wasn't being helpful at all. Kiku behaved more like he was a nuisance than anything, but perhaps that was because of the arrival from Spades. Yes, that made sense. Maybe he was just--

"Let's go, Your Majesty!" Feli shouted as he burst into Ludwig's line of vision and hurried him down the corridor.

"Where did you come from?!" Ludwig blurted as he was scooted down the hall.

Feli just laughed as he steered him down another winding corridor.

"Never mind that, Your Majesty, there's a lot to do!" he chirped.

* * *

Ludwig gulped as he stood alongside Kiku at the entrance to the Palace. The nobility of Hearts lined the path leading up the elegant stone walkway, dressed in brightly-colored silks as they twittered excitedly amongst themselves. Spindly, delicate trees covered in pink and yellow blossoms stood behind the crowd, filtering the midday sunlight. The townspeople were clustered around the crimson gates down the path, some holding flowers or banners to greet the visitors from Spades.

Ludwig shuddered as a chilly breeze blew past, though it was only partly due to the temperature. He had researched Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland as extensively as he was able before the wedding, and yet he felt as though he had only scratched the surface. What would they be like? What would they think of him? Surely he wouldn't ever measure up to King Heracles, not in a thousand years.

He looked up as the crowd farthest down the path began cheering; a bright blue carriage was approaching, drawn by four dappled grey horses. The driver was donned in a dark blue cloak, nodding politely to the enthusiastic crowd as they cheered and tossed flowers in front of the carriage.

Ludwig jumped as an elbow was suddenly jammed into his ribs.

"You excited?!" Feli asked cheerily from where he stood alongside him.

"Y-yeah," Ludwig lied. He was so anxious that he felt as if he was going to be sick, actually, but it was probably best to not say that.

"I am!" Feli squealed, "And I'll bet they are just as excited to meet you!"

"...yeah," Ludwig mumbled, stealing a look down at Kiku. The Queen's face was, as usual, emotionless. Set like stone, almost. A mask. A facade to hide his disgust at the degenerate he was forced to marry, no doubt.

Ludwig sighed, heart heavy, as the carriage came to a stop at the foot of the Palace steps.

The driver leapt out of his seat and approached the door; to Ludwig's surprise, it opened on its own. A blonde-haired man stepped out, laughing.

"I got it, Tim, but thanks!" the man said with a grin as the driver bowed respectfully. The man adjusted his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and turned back to the open door of the carriage. He extended his hand, which was quickly accepted by the other occupant.

The second man emerged, grinning shyly and nodding to the surrounding crowd. He was shorter than the first, donned in a blue cloak and a matching blue top hat. His choppy blonde hair seemed to be the only thing keeping said hat in place, the way it sat crooked atop his head like that.

"Hi!" the tall man said with a wave as the crowd responded enthusiastically, joining hands with his spouse and walking up the stone steps to the Palace.

"People of Hearts, I present to you: the King and Queen of Spades!" Feli announced happily, bouncing a little as the crowd cheered from below them.

Ludwig's stomach flipped over as the two newcomers reached the final step.

This was really happening.

"You must be Ludwig," the taller man said with a smile as he extended his free hand, "Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Ludwig managed to squeak out as Alfred took his hand. It was like having his hand caught in a vice, the man's grip threatening to snap the bones in his hand. Alfred was taller than he'd imagined, though...younger. Alfred didn't appear much older than he was, really, but those eyes...those bright blue eyes told of something hidden deep within them, of years of wisdom and horror that Ludwig was destined also to attain as King.

He gulped again.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland," the other man introduced himself with a bow, extending his hand as well. Thankfully, his grip was nothing like his husband's, "It is wonderful to finally meet you. We have heard many good things," he added, green eyes shimmering as he smiled.

Ludwig nodded stiffly, having been reduced into a panicked silence. 'Good things?' Like what? If being an unwitting thorn in Kiku's side counted as a good thing, then yes.

"And Kiku, it is so nice to see you again," Arthur praised, shaking Kiku's hand as well, "It has been...a very long time," he admitted with a small frown.

Ludwig could have sworn something passed over Kiku's face just then, a flicker of emotion that died out as quickly as it had appeared.

"Indeed it has," Kiku answered with a polite bow as he shook Alfred's hand as well, "Let us retire to the gardens. There will be a meal awaiting us there,"

"Great, I'm starving!" Alfred said cheerily as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Alfred," Arthur scolded as he smacked him playfully on the arm, "Try to exercise _some_ restraint, will you?"

"Sure, sure," Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes right back at him. Arthur grinned, shaking his head as he joined Kiku in walking into the Palace. The crowd behind them cheered excitedly; Ludwig could still hear them even as they disappeared from sight.

"So, how are you adjusting to things so far?" Alfred asked as he walked alongside him.

"I...well, everything is still...very new," Ludwig spluttered nervously.

He nearly fell onto his face as Alfred clapped him on the back with a guffaw.

"Yeah, man, I know _exactly_ what you mean," he sighed, looking up at the tapestries and portraits on the walls as they passed through the Palace, "It's a whole other world all of a sudden. Like the entire thing that you knew was only a fraction of what's really happening out there, and it's overwhelming," he sighed, shaking his head as he reminisced, "Like there's no way in hell you'll ever catch up,"

"Yes, exactly," Ludwig stated with a glimmer of hope. Perhaps the King of Spades wasn't as frightening as he had anticipated.

"What were you before you were King?" Alfred asked, turning those bright blue eyes back onto him, "I was a farmer. You can imagine how crazy this whole adjustment was for me," he laughed.

"I'm sure," Ludwig laughed back, "I was supposed to be a blacksmith like my father,"

"Nice," Alfred answered with a nod, "Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ludwig nodded as they emerged from the Palace and into the sunlit garden, "Yeah, it is,"

* * *

Notes: I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Life has been derailing my writing for quite a while now.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeta slowly released the breath she had been holding, clasping her quivering hands together in her lap as she observed the briefing. Ivan's top advisors had been assembled in response to a disturbance near the western border of Clubs. Diamonds again, no doubt, but Elizabeta had yet to hear the names of any potential culprits. She was seated beside her husband, donned in a jade green gown which Ivan fancied. Said it brought out her eyes, made them sparkle. He had insisted upon choosing her wardrobe ever since their argument, often picking fabrics and colors which he knew she despised.

She froze as her gaze met a pair of cold, violet eyes. Sharp and icy, like cut amethysts, only no light radiated out of them. Cold, calculating, and dark. Her brother's eyes. Ivan's eyes.

Natalia glared at her, her delicate mouth turned down into a disapproving frown. No matter how feminine she made herself out to be, Elizabeta knew just how dangerous this woman was. Even Natalia's sweet white bow in her flaxen hair and her slim-fitting dresses weren't enough to hide her cruelty. If Elizabeta was afraid of Ivan, she was _terrified_ of Natalia. Whereas Ivan had moments where he showed restraint, she did not. While Ivan tended to wait before striking, to plan, his sister did not. She was well-known throughout the kingdom for not only her cunning, but for her cruelty.

She turned away, averting her eyes down onto the emerald green rug in front of her. Ivan had made his sister the head of the Royal Guard for a reason; she was not one to be trifled with.

"Natalia," Ivan stated with a nod, "Please go on,"

Natalia stepped forward with a curtsy, one of her long, slender legs peeking out through the obscenely high slit in her skirts. Some of the men in the Court leered at her longingly, exchanging lecherous glances with one another in silence. Elizabeta grimaced; what kind of self-respecting woman wore something like that? Especially in front of the Court of Clubs? It was no wonder that she had never married, presenting herself in such a manner.

Still, she reasoned as Natalia straightened to her full height, she was the King's sister. She could commit outright murder and get away with it, no doubt.

"Your Majesty," Natalia began, voice cold and sharp, "A small group of enemy soldiers were apprehended in the mountains. They burnt one of our villages to the ground by the time we were able to...stop them," she hesitated, tilting her head delicately.

"And these soldiers...were you able to determine where they were from?" Ivan asked.

"Diamonds, My King," Natalia answered with a snarl as the members of the Court began murmuring worriedly amongst themselves.

Ivan leaned forward in his throne, violet eyes flashing with something Elizabeta didn't dare place. He turned to the other generals in the room, eyeing each one of them with scrutiny.

"And how, Natalia, did the village manage to be destroyed?" he asked quietly, a small grin on his pale face.

Natalia grinned back, whirling around and pointing a slender finger at a brown-haired man standing behind her. The man jumped, wide green eyes looking around for any chance of escape and finding none. The entire Court was staring at him, muttering anxiously.

"Toris here was in charge of the security in that region, Your Majesty," Natalia pointed out almost gleefully, tilting her head back to smile at her brother, "Perhaps it would be wise to consult him on what happened?" she suggested as she batted a strand of pale hair from her eyes.

Elizabeta gulped, setting her jaw. She knew what came next, what always happened at these proceedings--

She jumped as Ivan's cold hand covered hers; she snapped her gaze onto him, only to be met with yet another insincere, false smile. Violet eyes studied her carefully, calculating.

"Are you well, My Queen?" he asked, gently rubbing his thumb over her wrist, "You seem rather pale,"

"I'm alright," she blurted, reluctantly turning her hand and allowing Ivan to lace his fingers through hers. She managed a shaky grin at him before turning back to the members of the military assembled before her.

She didn't miss Natalia's glare, blazing purple fire that smoldered and seethed quietly, but she chose to focus on Toris instead. The man was visibly shaking, gait unsteady as he stepped forward and bowed.

"M-my King," Toris said as he rose and looked up at Ivan.

"Would you care to explain to me, Toris, how one of my villages in the mountains was destroyed?" Ivan asked sweetly, but Elizabeta knew better. She fought back a shiver as Ivan's grip on her hand tightened.

"The village was a distance from my outpost, Sire--" Toris began.

"I didn't ask you that, Toris," Ivan pointed out, "Pay _attention_ ," he added through bared teeth, "I asked you how my village managed to get destroyed on your watch,"

Toris hesitated, taking a moment to compose himself.

"It was noted that the village was under attack when we saw smoke from our outpost, Your Majesty. I was...unable to send reinforcements in time to prevent the village from being...destroyed," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. Elizabeta had to admire his intelligence, though it probably would do him no good.

"Ah," Ivan said softly as he released his wife's hand and stood, nodding slowly.

He was silent for a time, mulling over the information Toris offered to him in silence. Elizabeta fought to keep her heart from racing, trying to maintain her composure.

"Natalia," he said suddenly, flicking his eyes toward his sister, "How many of these enemy soldiers were there in total?"

"Twenty-two, Your Majesty," she answered crisply.

"Twenty-two, hm? Twenty-two invaders from Diamonds were enough to outwit the entire group of sentinels in the area? Is that what you are telling me, Toris?" he asked flatly as he whirled back around.

"I--" Toris squeaked.

"And these invaders all bore the Crest of Diamonds on their clothing, yes?" Ivan asked, not taking his gaze off of Toris.

"Yes, My King," Natalia chirped excitedly; Elizabeta cringed.

"I am afraid, Toris, that I am less than impressed," Ivan sighed as he walked across the room and stood in front of him. The man cowered under Ivan's towering height, visibly shrinking as he placed his trembling hands at his sides.

"Twenty-two, Toris. That is the number of lashes which you will receive today for your failure," Ivan said quietly, though his voice easily carried in the high, vaulted ceiling of the throne room. The courtesans began murmuring amongst themselves, almost gleefully, as Ivan turned to his sister and snapped his fingers. She bounded toward him like a faithful pup, face split into a sinister grin.

"Natalia," he said, "Be a dear and bring me the rope, will you?"

Elizabeta felt the blood drain from her face as Natalia eagerly glided out of the room. She felt dizzy, gripping the armrests of her throne for support. Not again.

 _Not again_.

She looked on in horror as Natalia quickly reemerged, bearing a corded rope in her pale hands. It was stained, mottled with use on multiple victims. The rope was divided into six cords, each bearing a knot and several tendrils of crudely-hewn rope. She watched as her husband took it into his hands, nodding his thanks to his sister.

Oh God.

No. Please, no.

Her forehead was sweaty, head light as the room swam in front of her.

Voices, many of them all at once. Someone was screaming.

"The Queen!" they cried, all that she could make out in the rising noise in the room.

Someone was speaking to her. Was it Ivan? No, someone else.

"It looks like the Queen has fallen ill," a familiar voice said as she felt herself being lifted. Her vertigo was blinding, overwhelming as she was swept into a pair of strong arms.

"I will take her to rest, Your Majesty, don't worry," the voice continued, "She should be fine if she just lies down for a while,"

She knew that voice. Who...?

She felt herself being settled onto something soft, heard the soft thump of a chair being set on the floor alongside her. She cracked her eyes open, watching the room spin for a while before a pale, silver-haired figure came into view.

"Gil?" she croaked, clapping a hand to her forehead.

"Hi, Lizzy," he said gently, "Damn, your husband throws a hell of a party, doesn't he?"

"What are you doing here?" she managed.

"Right now?" Gil asked with a tilt of his head, "Making sure you're okay,"

"That isn't what I meant," she snarled.

"You're welcome," Gil responded flatly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Have you...are you...?" she bumbled, uncertain.

"Come to help you? You bet I have," Gil said with a grin as he jumped up from his chair and began pacing around the room. She was in a guest room, she realized, one on the second floor reserved for ambassadors.

"You have a plan?" she asked excitedly as she sat up. Her head panged angrily at her, forcing her back onto the bed instead.

Gil chuckled, shaking his head.

"I've got the beginning of one, definitely," he said slyly, "Just need to get a few more things lined up, and then we're in business,"

"But--" she protested.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Lizzy. I've got everything under control," he reassured her, walking over and ruffling her bangs. She grunted irritably, though the gesture made her feel rather drowsy.

"You just rest up," she heard before she sank into oblivion, "I'll be in touch,"

* * *

Ludwig smiled as he continued his conversation with Alfred, feeling at ease for the first time since arriving at the Palace. It felt wonderful, having someone to talk with about hunting and hiking in the wilderness, who shared a love of nature like he did. Arthur had joined in the conversation as well, trying to bring Kiku in through gentle prodding. Kiku was less than enthused at being made to break his usual preferred silence, but he seemed willing to put his discomfort aside for the sake of his guests.

The talk inevitably turned to politics. Arthur and Kiku had begun reviewing current trade deals, going back and forth as Alfred paid rapt attention. Ludwig struggled to hang onto their every word, wanting to make himself useful. The last thing he wanted was to look like he was ignorant.

"You mentioned iron ore," Ludwig interjected; Kiku glared at him sternly. He cleared his throat nervously, muttered a rushed "never mind," under his breath as he stared at his lap. Idiot. Clearly, he wasn't supposed to speak on these matters.

"No, it's all right," Arthur insisted, causing Ludwig to look up. The Queen of Spades was smiling kindly at him, holding his cup of tea elegantly in front of him, "Please, Ludwig, go on,"

"Ah, well..." he paused, stealing a look at Kiku.

No help there; Kiku's dark eyes smoldered at him from above his teacup, clearly displeased.

"Hearts...has iron mines in the northwestern mountains, near the border with Diamonds," Ludwig said choppily, shifting his vision over to Arthur. He certainly seemed more encouraging, the way those bright green eyes studied him.

"We are aware of that, yes," Arthur said with a nod.

"Well, currently we are only operating at a fraction of what we could produce, due to limited resources in the immediate area," Ludwig reasoned.

Arthur set his cup down, folding his hands neatly into his lap.

"The proximity to Diamonds does pose a potential security risk," Arthur reasoned, "Isn't that right, Kiku?"

"Yes," Kiku said curtly, "Which is why that particular region has not been more heavily mined,"

"But Hearts _could_ increase its iron output for trade with Spades for the raw material," Ludwig reasoned, "as well as for production of metal goods, were we given the proper resources," he added slyly, arching an eyebrow involuntarily.

To his surprise, Arthur smiled.

"And by the proper resources, you mean...?" he asked, leaning forward.

"I understand that Spades has recently revolutionized the mining industry with new drilling technology," Ludwig continued, watching both Alfred and Arthur's expressions. Arthur looked pleased, quirking an eyebrow as he grinned. Alfred looked rather surprised, blue eyes narrowing at him suspiciously for a moment.

"Why yes, we have," Arthur agreed, "Although the prototype is still in the experimental phase,"

"But it is already being used to harvest gemstones in the southern region of Spades, correct?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur paused to rest his elbows on the table, lacing his fingers together and looking at him over the tops of his palms.

"That is correct," he verified after a moment.

"Then, as King of Hearts and your trading partner, I would like to respectfully ask for this drilling technology to be shared with our Kingdom," Ludwig continued, pointedly not looking at Kiku, "In return, we will increase our export of iron ore to you. I assume that this would be very useful for your formidable navy," he added, internally wincing. He had laid that one on a little too thick, he feared.

He jumped as Alfred laughed, wry and genuine.

"Well, Ludwig, I have to admit," Alfred said as he shook his head with a grin, "You sure know a lot about Spades, considering you're new to all of this,"

"Yes, I must say I'm impressed as well," Arthur agreed, tilting his head and studying him, "You've certainly done your homework,"

Had he ever; he made a mental note to thank Ume later for pulling the most current information available about Spades from the archives for him earlier that week. He had spent hours poring over Spadian history, focusing on more modern advances as much as possible in hopes to make a good impression. So far, so good.

"Very well, Ludwig, we will accept your offer," Arthur concluded, reaching out his hand, "I look forward to further negotiations with you and Kiku. More on this visit, I hope,"

"As do I," Ludwig responded as he shook his hand.

"Well, Kiku, you have done a miraculous job with Ludwig's education. So much information was passed in such a short time," Arthur praised as Ludwig reluctantly turned back toward him.

Kiku looked...rather confused, actually. He blinked a few times before responding, looking over at Ludwig in stunned silence. Of course he would be; he had nothing to do with Ludwig's studies.

"I...Ludwig is a fast learner," Kiku said eventually as he delved back into his teacup.

"Still, the mines being that close to the border does pose a potential problem," Alfred said quietly, leaning back in his chair, "You never know when some lunatic from Diamonds will come through,"

"That hasn't happened for several years, though," Ludwig pointed out.

"I'm afraid that is no longer true, Ludwig," Arthur corrected gently.

"A village in Clubs was razed to the ground a few days ago," Kiku stated matter-of-factly, "One of our messengers brought this news to us early this morning," he elaborated, noting Ludwig's obvious confusion, "Diamonds was found to be held responsible,"

"But why?" Ludwig blurted.

"That's the question, isn't it?" Alfred said dryly as he shook his head, "There was no advantage for Francis to give the order for that. That village had nothing," he added sadly.

"In the past, he attacked for tactical reasons," Ludwig recited mechanically, "Trying to put a false Queen on the throne in Clubs, attacking territories belonging to Spades for naval advantage..." he trailed off.

"You are correct," Kiku stated brightly; if Ludwig didn't know better, he would swear that his spouse sounded impressed, "Which is what makes the King of Diamonds such a dangerous foe. He cannot be predicted,"

"But what about the Queen of Diamonds?" Ludwig asked, "There's nothing in the archives about her. Is she alive?"

The silence that fell was deafening, falling between anxious glances between monarchs before Alfred finally spoke.

"That's...a tough one," he whistled, shifting in his seat.

"Are you familiar with Joan, Ludwig?" Arthur asked quietly.

Ludwig nodded; she was the woman Francis had put on the throne of Clubs centuries ago. When King Ivan had discovered her true identity...he shuddered.

" _She_ was the Queen of Diamonds," Arthur elaborated.

Ludwig blinked. He was under the impression that she was a servant, some kind of secret operative sent to infiltrate enemy territory.

"She was his wife?" he blurted in horror, "He sent his _wife_ to Clubs? To her _death_? He...he had to have known what would happen if she got caught," he stated anxiously.

"Never said he was a nice guy," Alfred stated flatly, taking a swig of his tea.

"After Joan's passing, a new Queen appeared," Arthur continued sadly, looking down at his folded hands, "Very similar to how monarchs of Hearts are discovered, based upon the appearance of a crest on the skin,"

Ludwig nodded knowingly, trying his damndest not to look at Kiku.

"She was discovered as Queen as a little girl, though," Alfred said quietly, "And when they took her to Francis to be crowned, she just...collapsed. Hasn't woken up since,"

Ludwig felt his jaw fall open. Why wasn't any of this in the texts?

"We have taken great care to research Diamonds as much as possible," Arthur answered, as if reading his thoughts, "It can be a difficult task, with a kingdom as secretive and isolated as theirs, but we've managed to put a few pieces together,"

"So she's just...lying there? Forever?" Ludwig stammered.

"No one knows," Kiku offered, "Many theorize that she is under some kind of enchantment, others that the magic of Diamonds rejected her as Queen...there is no clear answer as of yet,"

Ludwig exhaled, leaning back in his seat.

"So if you were wondering if Diamonds' magic was going to be a potential threat," Alfred continued, "You can rest assured that it won't. At least not until she wakes up,"

"...I see," Ludwig answered with a stern nod.

"I don't know about you, but I am tired of discussing Diamonds," Arthur stated as he stood up, "Your gardens are quite lovely in the springtime, Kiku," he added, nodding toward Kiku, "Care to give me a tour?"

Ludwig watched the Queens depart, looking up at Alfred as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. He winced; that man was stronger than he looked.

"Hey, man, don't worry," he reassured him, "You're doing great,"

"You think so?" Ludwig muttered hesitantly.

"Absolutely," Alfred answered with a smile, "Striking a trade deal on Day One of meeting with a foreign power? Pretty impressive,"

Ludwig grinned shyly, rising from his seat.

"Diamonds is one hell of an enigma, isn't it?" he blurted before he could stop himself. Thankfully, Alfred laughed.

"This is only the beginning," he said with a grin, "Trust me. Matt and I have been trying to figure that Francis guy out for years and gotten nowhere,"

"Matt?" Ludwig inquired.

"My brother," Alfred explained with a shrug, "He's an ambassador for our Kingdom, wants to at least try and mend things between us and Diamonds, but I think he's crazy,"

"Francis doesn't sound like someone who wants to negotiate," Ludwig agreed with a nod.

"Not at all," Alfred snorted, "Guy had our ambassadors slaughtered before they even entered the capital city. They were trying to negotiate some kind of agreement for peace..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"None of them survived?" Ludwig asked with dread.

"No," Alfred said quietly, looking up at the sky, "No, we were able to account for each one of them. We received their heads, each in its own little crate," he spat bitterly, exhaling.

Ludwig paled.

"I'm...I'm sorry," he managed. Alfred closed his eyes briefly, collecting himself.

"Eh, let's not dwell on this," he said finally, "Let's see these gardens Arthur's always on about," he added, gesturing for Ludwig to lead the way.

* * *

Matt sighed contentedly as he snuggled into a pair of strong, warm arms. Francis laughed, smoothing his lover's hair and tugging the blankets higher around them. It was rather cool here in the cabin, away from prying eyes. Springtime hadn't quite reached this region of the mountains yet, the entire landscape still frozen beneath a soft cover of snow.

"I'm glad you came to see me," he said softly, "It has been a very long time, hasn't it?"

"Well, you know I can't come see you more often," Matt answered, tilting his head to look up at him, "If my brother ever found out--"

"He won't," Francis reassured him as he planted a kiss onto his forehead, "As long as we're careful, which we _are_ , Alfred will never have to know about us,"

Matt frowned and looked into the hearth, watching the flames as they danced. Here he was, ambassador for the Kingdom of Spades and brother of the King, in bed with the one man who had managed to make an enemy of the entire world around him. He had fled to Francis's arms as soon as Alfred and Arthur had left for Hearts, claiming that he needed a vacation and some time away from his duties for his frazzled nerves.

But he couldn't bring himself to regret it, either. Ever since that fateful day in the mountains, he had sworn to return to Francis whenever he was able. Ever since he had saved--

"What are you thinking about?" Francis asked slyly, pecking him on the cheek, "This is the quietest you've been _all_ evening--"

He paused, snickering as Matt jabbed him in the ribs.

"--surely you must be thinking about something rather seriously, yes?" Francis continued.

"Just..." Matt paused, rolling over to face him. Gods, the King of Diamonds was gorgeous. His hair was strewn around his pillow like a lion mane, proud and glinting in the firelight. And those eyes...bluer than the clearest winter sky.

"Just what?" Francis pried, eyeing him worriedly.

Matt sighed, shaking his head.

"Why don't you go to Spades and explain what's happened?" Matt blurted as he sat up, "Alfred and Arthur will--"

"Kill me on sight, Matthew," Francis interrupted flatly. He sighed, sitting up and shaking his head sadly, "They'd kill me as soon as I set foot into Spades territory. And if they didn't, that _thing_ would. You can count on that," he added bitterly, scowling down at the sheets.

"Stop it," Matt hissed.

"I'm only saying it because it's true, I'm afraid," Francis sighed.

"But they can help you," Matt insisted, reaching out and covering Francis's hand with his own, "Spades has one of the most powerful militaries in the world! Whatever this thing is, whatever damage it can do, Spades can stop it," he added with a resolute nod.

"I'm afraid all of the military power in this world or the next one wouldn't help me," Francis whispered, shifting his hand to lace his fingers in-between Matt's, "It's been all I can do to keep up with it. I think it's starting to get bored with Diamonds. It's only a matter of time before it surfaces in the other kingdoms," he added with an air of dread.

Matt chewed on his lower lip, looking down at the coverlets miserably. He was certain Francis wasn't lying-not to him. But it was the most bizarre tale he had ever heard, and it certainly wouldn't be well-received by Alfred. By anyone, really, especially one who knew Francis's unfortunate reputation.

"Francis," he started, taking a second to phrase his sentence correctly, "You're...certain. That there is something, some kind of...creature, that is actively sabotaging you,"

"You don't believe me," Francis concluded with a soft grin.

"No, I do," Matt insisted, squeezing the other's hand, "I just...it's just difficult to see where it would benefit from this. Why? Why go out of its way to make you look like the monster?"

Francis sighed, running his free hand through his bangs.

"I wish I knew, Darling," he said softly, "But I refuse to let it kill anyone else," he added sharply, giving Matt a look, "Do you understand? No more ambassadors from Spades. Don't even consider it. If the very notion is proposed at a Council meeting-"

"I know, I know," Matt insisted, "And I promise, I won't let the Council send anyone else. You have my word," he added as he looked into Francis's rather frantic blue eyes.

"Good," he breathed, nodding to himself, "Good,"

"But, Francis, you can't keep going on like this," Matt said sternly, scooting next to him and cupping the King's face in his hands, "Just look at what all of this is doing to you," he lamented, rubbing his thumbs along Francis's cheekbones, "I can tell you haven't been sleeping,"

"Not well," Francis conceded with a tired smile, "But I MUST isolate Diamonds. It's the only way to keep whatever this creature is complacent. I am _not_ going to be responsible for another horrific incident, not again," he added resolutely, desperation ringing in his voice.

"I know," Matt agreed, lying back down and tugging Francis down with him. The man complied, resting his head against Matt's chest and curling his arm around him.

Matt gently carded his fingers through Francis's hair, mind racing quietly. Every catastrophe since shortly after Francis rose to the throne of Diamonds, every infringement of borders by soldiers supposedly from his kingdom, every act of aggression and grisly murder of men dispatched in the name of peace. Everything, every horrific event in his kingdom's history during his reign...all of it returned to this creature Francis referred to. Matt had never seen it, but Francis had said it looked like a man, though it would often change its shape at will. He never went into detail, not wanting to even allow his thoughts to dwell on it any further, but Matt couldn't help but wonder what this monster truly wanted. What could possibly be gained from ruining one man's life? The life of a King, true, but...why?

He sighed, resting his head against the pillow and closing his eyes. No matter what Francis faced, he would stand by him. He had to; his heart simply wouldn't allow for anything less.

He grinned as a soft snore met his ears, relieved that he could at least grant Francis comfort. Still, he reasoned with a pang of anxiety, how long could the King of Diamonds go on this way?


	6. Chapter 6

Kiku inhaled deeply as he led Arthur along the winding paths of the gardens. The air here smelled of damp earth and the promise of rain. The sun had managed to peek through the wispy clouds overhead, illuminating the plants as they passed.

"So," Arthur sighed as he paused to observe a bright turquoise bloom slowly unfurling open, "When are you planning on giving him a chance?"

It took every ounce of Kiku's self-restraint not to scowl.

"What do you mean?" he asked curtly, although he knew perfectly well what Arthur was implying.

"That boy is absolutely terrified of you," Arthur said gently, turning back toward him with a thoughtful frown.

"That is not my problem," Kiku insisted, turning his attention onto one of the other flowers as it slowly opened. A delicate spiral of petals, opening to reveal the tiniest spheres of deep blue. Like little sapphires, perfectly round like sea-polished pearls.

"I'm afraid it is, my friend," Arthur responded with a chuckle, shuffling from one foot to another, "Whether you like him or not, he _is_ the King of your nation. You will need to work together,"

"What exactly are you trying to say, Arthur?" Kiku demanded hotly, all of his self-restraint he prided himself upon temporarily taking flight, "You cannot come into my home and insist that I open my heart to a complete stranger. This is unacceptable,"

Arthur was silent for a time, no doubt looking over at him contemplatively, but Kiku didn't dare look. He was too busy seething, hating himself for the burning feeling rising in his face. What business of it of his was it, anyway? Last time he had checked, Hearts was _his_ kingdom, not Arthur's. If Ludwig didn't know enough to keep his mouth shut during negotiations, that was his responsibility to learn. This past offense, thankfully, had gone over well. Kiku had made a mental note to have a talk with his young king later on regarding _that_. Starting discussions with iron ore, really. Any fool knew to start small, to lull the other party into a false sense of security before--

"I am not implying that you need to love him," Arthur clarified, "But I am saying that for the security of your country, you have to learn to at least collaborate with him. He is an excellent negotiator, just from what I've seen already,"

"Not as excellent as Heracles was," Kiku whispered, rattling the chains around his beating heart. They were much looser than usual; Ludwig's doing, no doubt, when Kiku wasn't paying attention. When he was being kind or giving Kiku a shy smile...damn him.

A tense silence followed, broken only by the soft sighing of the surrounding flowers as they spiraled open.

He tensed as he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

Arthur was looking at him worriedly, studying him.

"Kiku," he said quietly, "You do realize that Ludwig and Heracles are--"

"No," Kiku snapped, wrenching out of his grasp and narrowing his eyes at him, "Do _not_ say that to me,"

Arthur nodded, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said as he bowed, "I was trying to help, but I see I've overstepped. Please, forgive me,"

Kiku was silent for a time, looking up at the sky above them in contemplation.

"Tell me, Arthur," he said finally, watching the misty clouds float and swirl about lazily, "Could you do it? Could you give your heart to someone else who became King of Spades if Alfred was to die?"

He reluctantly looked back at his guest, heart thumping anxiously as he licked his lips.

Arthur was looking back at him, emerald eyes stern beneath furrowed brows.

"They are of the same soul, after all, are they not?" Kiku continued, taking a moment to draw a deep breath, "The same spirit which you fell in love with, and who loved you countless times throughout countless lives...but a different person. A different face, a different mind..." he trailed off as he shook his head, "Tell me, Arthur: could you love them?"

Arthur drew a shuddering breath, nervously adjusting his tophat.

"I don't know," he whispered, "I really don't know. But Kiku, I don't want you to think that I expect that of you. That wasn't what I meant at all. I'm...well, I'm worried about you," he admitted with a shrug, "You've been hurting for such a long time...I just hoped that maybe having a King to help you with Hearts would bring you comfort. I...I was wrong. And I was wrong to make you feel like I was pushing you," he added with another bow.

Kiku opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He wanted to say how grateful he was for Arthur's concern, that someone besides him acknowledged his pain, but...nothing. His body simply wouldn't allow it.

"Are the roses this way?" Arthur asked, clearing his throat as he gestured down the path, "I'd love to see them...if that's all right,"

Kiku nodded, leading him further into the gardens as the cage around his heart tightened.

* * *

"I don't understand, Lizzy," Gil sighed lazily as he flopped onto the soft grass of the courtyard, "You're the Queen here. How come you haven't used the Magic of Clubs to protect yourself from Ivan?"

Elizabeta huffed, shaking her head as she sank into the (now emeraldless) throne. In light of her recent episode in the Court of Clubs, Ivan had permitted her to return to her courtyard during the afternoons until her health improved. He held the key, of course, and her tapestries and fabrics she had painstakingly covered the windows with had been removed.

But it was still an opportunity to break free from her husband, if only for a few hours at a time. And it gave Gil time to speak to her, though she wished he would be more discreet. He would stand out like a sore thumb for sure if one of the guards saw him, with that loud white hair and piercing eyes of his.

"I can't," she admitted with a snarl, folding her arms, "I never have been able to use magic when Ivan is around,"

Gil propped himself up onto his elbows, tilting his head at her quizzically.

"Huh?" he blurted, "No way. You mean you've NEVER used magic before?"

"I _have_ ," she corrected, narrowing her eyes at him and rising to her feet, "When Ivan has been away, I have,"

"Hm," Gil mused, frowning thoughtfully.

"What?" she demanded, arching an eyebrow at him.

"That's rather strange, though...isn't it?" he noted as he rose to a proper sitting position in the grass, "I mean it shouldn't matter who is there or not; the Four Queens all have magic,"

"It shouldn't matter, but it does," Elizabeta sighed.

"But the weirdest part is that Ivan is the one causing you to lose access to it," Gil continued, touching his fingertips to his chin, "The King of Clubs shouldn't be causing his own kingdom's magic to fail. That just doesn't make any sense,"

"Sure it does," Elizabeta snapped, whirling about and pacing around the courtyard. Her ample skirts rustled loudly behind her, a hideous tail of viridian green that made her stomach turn. Yes, she had her courtyard returned to her, but not her wardrobe. Ivan still picked each item for her, much to her disgust, from the dress to the dewdrop gemstones dotting her hair.

Gil remained silent, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Joan," she hissed, digging her fingernails into one of the gnarled trees. The bark creaked angrily in protest; she loosened her grip in response.

"Joan ruined everything," she elaborated, shaking her head, "When she posed as Queen of Clubs, she unrightfully took the throne and _unrightfully_ tried to tap into magic that did not belong to her,"

"Ever since then, the balance has been all wrong," she lamented, frowning sadly as she pushed away from the tree and sank onto the soft grass, "It's as if...as if Clubs is rejecting its own power. Ivan's presence makes it shrink away, just out of my reach...it's maddening," she admitted with a shudder.

The Magic of Clubs, as it was so eloquently called, was not so eloquent when it could be sensed but not harnessed. A gnawing feeling, something just beyond reach that her grasping fingertips could never touch. It had nearly destroyed her when she was first crowned, waking her in the middle of the night with a devastating sense of loss...Ivan had been a comfort during these times, until she had discovered that his presence was causing the episodes in the first place.

"All because of Diamonds putting a false Queen in your place, eh?" Gil said as he rolled to his feet, "Who would've guessed it would do so much long-term damage?" he mused.

"Have you come up with a plan or not?" she demanded, frowning at him.

Gil laughed, shaking his head with a crooked smile.

"Lizzy, I already told you: I _have a plan_. I just need to wait a little while longer for everything to fall into place,"

"Like what?" she asked.

"I'm just waiting for a little birdie, that's all," he said mysteriously, "Hold tight, it won't be much longer," he promised as he abruptly disappeared, as if he was entirely absorbed by shadow.

"You'd better not be lying to me," Elizabeta hissed, mostly to herself.

Her voice bounced off of the walls of the empty courtyard, disappearing into the gray sky above.

* * *

"Relax, man, you look like you're gonna be sick," Alfred muttered from beside him.

Ludwig nodded stiffly, trying his best to keep his hands from shaking. Kiku had arranged for a ball to be held in their guests' honor that evening, so the members of the Court of Hearts had the opportunity to meet with the King and Queen of Spades. The banquet hall was filled with bright reds and purples, of bolts of shimmering gold fabrics and intricate jewelry. Of course, nothing in the room quite rivaled Kiku's ornate headdress; it glittered and tinkled with every movement he made, beads and gemstones interwoven into an intricate spider web.

Some of the Court had opted to wear blue in honor of Arthur and Alfred's visit, a gesture Ludwig found comforting. The monarchs of Spades were both dressed in deep, rich hues of blue to his left, Kiku to his right.

"Alfred, stop it," Arthur scolded quietly as Alfred laughed.

"Just saying," he mumbled, shaking his head and giving Ludwig a friendly nudge on the arm. Ludwig smiled, relieved. Well he _was,_ until he caught Kiku's disapproving stare. Ludwig opted to look around the room at that point, taking in the many colors and faces beneath the stained glass window above.

He looked over as Felix walked into the center of the room. He bounced on his heels excitedly as he addressed the crowd, bowing respectfully toward the table where Ludwig was seated.

"The Court invites our guests to have the honor of the first dance," he announced happily.

"J-just us?" Arthur squeaked, blinking spastically.

"C'mon, you, dance with me," Alfred teased as he rose from his seat and took his spouse's hand. Arthur sighed, shaking his head as the Court applauded.

"Really?" Arthur said flatly as he arched an eyebrow at Kiku.

"It _is_ tradition," Kiku said with a shrug, the tiniest of smirks curling across his face.

Arthur spluttered something back, but it was lost to the sound of the musicians beginning to play. A slow tune, intricate and definitely not from Hearts. Ludwig assumed it was from their homeland, judging by how easily the two of them swayed to the strange lilting of the notes. They glided across the room, whirling elegantly to the odd tune. They weren't bad dancers, Ludwig noted. And, he couldn't help but notice, how perfectly they moved together...how they looked into each other's eyes and smiled...

...would Kiku ever look at him like that?

"And we would ask our King and Queen to join them," Felix twittered excitedly.

Ludwig felt his jaw fall open, managing to snap it shut before Kiku could see. At least, he hoped so. His Queen looked as if he had just eaten something distasteful, mouth pressed into a stern line.

"Well?" Kiku hissed, "Come on," he added as he elegantly got to his feet and gestured for Ludwig to follow. He stiffly obeyed, licking his lips nervously.

"You do know how to dance, correct?" Kiku asked reluctantly as Ludwig awkwardly took his hand into his own.

"Uh--" Ludwig stammered as the Court applauded around him.

Oh no.

He tripped as Kiku nudged him out onto the floor and attempted to lead him into some kind of circle. The effort was fruitless, resulting in him stepping on the hem of Kiku's robes.

"Sorry!" he hissed as Kiku stumbled.

"Just keep going," Kiku advised with a patient nod.

"O-okay," Ludwig managed, stealing a look at the other couple floating elegantly past them. Alfred flashed him a reassuring smile as he went by, one that Ludwig couldn't quite manage to return as he stomped on Kiku's foot. The Queen yelped, staggering a little.

"I'm sorry!" he lamented as Kiku glared at him.

"You memorize the entire map of Hearts and yet you do not know how to DANCE?" Kiku growled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig whispered as he awkwardly tried to keep the two of them moving.

"Do not be so stiff," Kiku snapped.

"I'm _trying_ ," he snarled.

"Try harder," Kiku said flatly, "Everyone is watching us,"

"Well nobody told me this was going to happen," Ludwig hissed, nodding at the crowd and pretending to look like he didn't want to fall through the floor, "If you'd _talk_ to me once in a while maybe I'd get the information I need," he added hotly.

Kiku's silence was positively smoldering. Ludwig could almost _feel_ the anger coming out of him, pouring out of his eyes and--

"My turn!" someone from his left said suddenly. Ludwig turned; Arthur was extending his hand out to him, "May I, Kiku?" he asked cheerily, smiling at him.

Kiku appeared just as confused as Ludwig felt, arching an eyebrow.

"Great!" Alfred announced happily as he swept a bewildered Kiku onto the dance floor; Arthur did the same with Ludwig, leading him into a much smoother rhythm than he had been attempting with his spouse.

"Just follow my lead, Ludwig, you're doing just fine," Arthur said with a smile, nodding at the crowd as they applauded their approval.

"Thank you," Ludwig sighed, "I feel like such an idiot,"

"Trust me, you aren't an idiot," Arthur laughed as he led them around the perimeter of the floor, "I couldn't dance for at least the first five years or so. I have terrible rhythm. And as for Alfred..." he paused to break into a peal of laughter, "Well, let's just say it took him a little longer to get dancing figured out. You'll get it eventually,"

"Kiku hates me," Ludwig blurted, shaking his head.

"Just give him time," Arthur advised with a thoughtful frown, "I think he is just feeling overwhelmed right now,"

"Yeah," Ludwig sighed, nodding.

"You've already made great strides; don't let Kiku's opinion sway you. He'll come around eventually," Arthur reassured him.

"How do you know?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Because I've known Kiku for many years," Arthur answered, sincerity in his bright green eyes, "Just be patient as best you can. He will come around,"

"Thanks," Ludwig said as the music (blessedly) ended. He joined Arthur in bowing to the surrounding crowd and returning to their table. He sat, never so grateful to be behind a table before in his entire life. That had been humiliating.

But maybe Arthur was right, he figured as he stole a look at Alfred; the King of Spades grinned at him reassuringly. Maybe Ludwig would be able to impress Kiku with some practice. Maybe all they needed was time.

At his side, Kiku refused to look at him, his obsidian eyes focused solely upon the stained glass in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig hadn't even bothered trying to speak with his spouse after the ball had (mercifully) ended. It would have been fruitless, save for some stern glares and disapproving scowls. No, it really wasn't worth it. Not after he had managed to embarrass himself (and Kiku) in front of the entire Court of Hearts. Really, though, shouldn't he have been told there was going to be a dancing requirement? Not that it really mattered, though; he still didn't know how to dance.

He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he glumly trudged down the hallway. He was staying in one of the guest rooms, though he was careful to only head to his quarters later in the evening so as not to attract attention. Sure, the servants were well aware that he and the Queen shared separate rooms, but he didn't need anyone else to know. He could have opted to stay in the King's chambers, but it just didn't seem right. Not when Kiku refused to acknowledge him as his legitimate husband...it made him feel like some kind of imposter.

And so he had transitioned into the guest wing, to give Kiku space and to give himself a quiet place to think. It wasn't--

He paused as the sound of voices drifted from down the hallway, frowning.

"...really worth...?" one of them said as Ludwig reluctantly moved closer. Alfred's voice, for certain; he should have figured they would be in the same hallway as guests of Hearts. The panicked thought of racing up to the King's chambers instead of his tiny guest room crossed his mind, but no. That would surely upset Kiku.

"I mean, that was _brutal_ ," Alfred continued as Ludwig parked himself outside of the room the voices were coming from.

"Yes, it was," Arthur agreed with a sigh, "But we did the right thing in jumping in. That would have been a disaster had we not,"

Ludwig felt his ears reddening; they were discussing his terrible dancing.

Great.

Alfred laughed, no doubt shaking his head.

"And besides, we did not journey all the way here for a waltz," Arthur pointed out.

"We got some iron ore out of it so far," Alfred added, accompanied by a soft thumping noise. Him jumping onto the bed, probably, "That's not bad,"

"True," Arthur sighed, followed by a rustling sound, "But the stability of Hearts is pivotal for us. You know that. We are here to ensure that the transition to a new King isn't going to negatively affect Spades. The gods know we already have enough to contend with," he added tiredly.

Ludwig frowned at that.

"About that...other thing," Alfred added quietly, causing Ludwig to arch an eyebrow.

More rustling.

"Do you think...? Do you think it's Yao?" Alfred asked. He sounded rather worried.

"No," Arthur answered immediately, "Remember the bridge? Yao wasn't at the meeting when we discussed the plans to rebuild it, and Diamonds attacked three days _after_ the meeting. He was busy with looking up those texts I asked about, took him the better part of the week. There's no way it could have been him,"

A pause.

"That's true," Alfred agreed with a sigh, "Thank the gods. At least we can trust Yao,"

"Yes," Arthur agreed.

"But..." Alfred trailed off.

Another rustle.

"I know," Arthur sighed.

"I mean it's been happening too frequently to be a coincidence," Alfred said thoughtfully, "For Diamonds to randomly show up at these precise times just doesn't--"

"I know," Arthur repeated, "I agree completely, Love. We definitely have a...problem somewhere within the Council. But the only way to weed it out is to keep planting seeds, and to keep these events _quiet_ until we know what's going on,"

"Right," Alfred agreed, "That makes sense,"

"We'll get this straightened out, Alfred," Arthur reassured him, "You'll see,"

Silence, save for some soft rustling and Ludwig's mind frantically spinning. What kind of "problem" was the Council of Spades experiencing? Why would--?

"Hey," Alfred said suddenly.

"Hm?" Arthur asked.

"You wanna...?"

"What?"

"Y'know,"

"...what?"

A surprised yelp, followed by loud rustling.

"Alfred!" Arthur hissed, "Absolutely NOT. We are guests in Kiku's home,"

"Aw, come on," Alfred pleaded, "You know dancin' with you gets to me," he added hopefully.

"Alfred, the walls here are literally made out of paper," Arthur said flatly.

"Not all of 'em," Alfred pointed out, "Besides, nobody else is here. We're the only guests,"

Ludwig gulped, resisting the urge to sprint down the hall and settling for a brisk walk instead. He definitely didn't want to stick around for this.

"No," Arthur stated firmly.

"But what about--?"

" _No_ ,"

"Can't we at least--?"

"Alfred. Enough,"

Ludwig ducked into his room and quietly slid the door closed, chewing on his lower lip as his mind raced. A bridge...what bridge? What was he talking about? And Diamonds was involved? He had read up extensively on Spades and events with Diamonds over the past week or so, and he didn't recall anything about a bridge.

He frowned, tiredly flopping onto his bed.

He would have to look into it tomorrow.

* * *

"Kiku?"

He reluctantly awoke, prying one eye open. Who was talking to him? He wasn't too pleased with whoever it was. After that nightmare of a ball it had taken him hours to finally get to sleep--

"Wake up, _glike mou_ ,"

Kiku's other eye sprang open as he sat up in a panic, clutching a hand to his aching heart.

"Hello there," the man kneeling beside his bed said, teal-green eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiled.

"Heracles," Kiku breathed, blinking a few times, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is," Heracles answered as he leaned forward and cupped Kiku's face in his hands, "I will always return to you. Remember? I promised,"

Kiku nodded stiffly, his throat suddenly very tight and eyes suddenly very wet.

"I...I have missed you," he managed to croak out, throwing his arms around his husband and burying his face into his chest.

He smiled as a familiar pair of arms encircled him, warm and secure. He allowed himself to be held, maneuvered into his husband's lap as he gently rocked him back and forth. Oh, how Kiku had missed this. His touch, his scent, his voice...

"You are very...sad," Heracles murmured into Kiku's hair, "Why?"

"Because I miss you," Kiku answered dumbly; he felt like a child more than a Queen. A tiny infant, yearning to be held.

Heracles chuckled, rubbing Kiku's back.

"Well that's silly," he said, "Why miss me when I am right here?"

"You are here _now_ ," Kiku insisted as he tightened his grip around his husband's shoulders, "But... but this is not real. This... _can_ not be real," he added as he shook his head. Why was his mind doing this to him, playing such a cruel trick?

"You come to my grave every day," Heracles said suddenly; Kiku looked up at him in horror, a chill running down his spine.

But his husband just smiled, gently brushing Kiku's bangs from his eyes.

"Even though I'm not there anymore. Strange," Heracles mused, tilting his head in that familiar way he always used to.

"What are you saying?" Kiku demanded.

"I promised that I would return to you," Heracles murmured softly, slowly running his fingertips down Kiku's face and onto his chest. Kiku gasped; the locks around his heart were all coming unhinged, clanking metal unlatching and falling with an ear-splitting clatter.

"S-stop--" Kiku pleaded, but his husband's hand remained where it was, resting over his beating heart as it finally, painstakingly, burst free from its imprisonment. Kiku saw stars for a moment, leaning heavily upon the sturdy chest in front of him as he gasped for breath. It was overpowering, all of the emotions he had kept so carefully in-check being unleashed.

"And I have returned," Heracles whispered as his hand slid lower, lower--

Kiku gasped and pushed away; Heracles did not resist. He retracted his hand, looking down at Kiku with a small smile.

"B-but he is not you," Kiku insisted as he felt his cheeks growing red, "He is _not_ you,"

"I returned as quickly as I could, Kiku," Heracles explained patiently, taking his hand into his own.

"I cannot love him," Kiku blurted defiantly as Heracles leaned down and brought their lips together. He felt himself melting, pressing into him in complete surrender as his back was slowly brought back down onto his bed.

"Yes you can," Heracles reassured him with a kind smile, "You need only to choose to,"

Kiku wanted to argue with him, to scream in his face and tell him how wrong he was, but his heart wouldn't let him. It was throbbing, overflowing with feelings he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge in years. He wanted to laugh, to cry--he didn't know _what_ he wanted. Everything. Everything, all at once.

"Heracles," he whimpered, desperately clutching onto his husband's shoulders. He was warm...too warm--

"I love you," Heracles whispered with a gentle smile, leaning down and kissing him as his hands wandered up and down Kiku's body. Kiku arched into him as a soft sigh escaped his lips, tipped his head back as they became one.

"Heracles," he gasped, fingers finding purchase in his husband's hair as they moved together, "S-stay. Stay with me,"

"I am always with you," Heracles answered, although Kiku could barely hear him over his own sounds, "That's why I came back,"

As much as Kiku desired to correct him, he couldn't. He was too overwhelmed, too breathless and much too hot and--

He shouted as he reached his climax, louder than he'd anticipated as his husband followed soon after. He drew shallow breaths, clutching onto Heracles with all of his rapidly fading strength.

"I love you," he gasped.

"Then love me," Heracles whispered into his ear.

Kiku wanted to ask him what he meant, how he expected him to simply overlook his heartache and accept Ludwig, but he was so, so tired.

"Stay," he pleaded as everything turned to darkness, "...stay..."

* * *

Kiku awoke with a start, clutching desperately around him and finding only tangled bedsheets.

"Heracles?" he asked into the darkness, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

He looked up at the ceiling, to where his paper lanterns slowly revolved on their tiny strings. He could just barely make them out, focusing on their movement in an attempt to calm himself down. What had that all meant? Why would Heracles come to him now when he was already reborn--no. No, it hurt too much to think of it that way. It was--

He frowned as he freed himself from his blankets. That hadn't been real, had it? No, it couldn't have been. His body had certainly reacted as though it was (much to his disgust), but...

He drew a deep breath, donned his robe, and padded barefoot across his room. Perhaps a nice bath would settle his mind.

He paused, looking down at his chest.

Kiku closed his eyes, envisioning it. His heart, locked neatly into its little cage. The locks were all in their proper places, undisturbed save for the chains. They were looser now, and as much as Kiku tried, they would not tighten. Perhaps if he tried harder...no. Still no good.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He would try again, after his bath, after he had calmed down.

He had to make sure his heart was in-check before he saw Ludwig again.

* * *

"Elizabeta, are you cold?" Ivan asked as he looked her over.

"No," she lied, drawing her fur coat up to her chin. It was sunny, but it was still bitingly cold outside of the Palace walls. Ivan draped his arm around her anyway, drawing her close as they rode through the grove of bare, ancient trees. Of course Ivan had insisted upon an open carriage to look at the scenery (and probably as an excuse to hold onto her like he was), as a means of spending more time together.

As much as she wanted to hate it, the landscape was absolutely beautiful. Clubs was a sprawling patchwork quilt of glittering, snow white and golden browns this time of year. The mountains in the distance towered into the ice-blue sky, purple giants capped with lacey crowns of ice.

Here, in the garden on the far side of the Palace grounds, was where Elizabeta preferred to spend her time in the summer months. The springs burbled quietly between water-worn stones even now, in the bitter cold. A testament to nature's resolve...to how strong her own resolve needed to be.

"What do you think?" Ivan purred, tucking her head beneath his chin, "Is it not beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"I am glad you think so," he said, pulling back on the reins so that the horse slowed to more of a casual trot than a jog, "It looks so pretty from here,"

"...what does?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Palace, of course," Ivan laughed as he pointed away from the spring and outcroppings of trees, "See? Look how it shines,"

Elizabeta gulped as Ivan pulled her even closer and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Winter is...so pretty," Ivan mused as he clicked his tongue; the horse sped up in response, "Everything is peaceful. Everything is..."

"Dead," she whispered.

"Hm? What was that?" Ivan asked.

"Nothing," she lied, "I'm just tired," she added quickly.

"Ah," Ivan (thankfully) said as he rubbed her arm, "Close your eyes, Elizabeta. We will have you in bed soon enough,"

She shivered, though not from the cold.

* * *

"Good morning!" Feliciano greeted cheerily as Ludwig walked out into the gardens the next day.

"Good morning," Ludwig answered with a tired nod. He hadn't slept well after overhearing the conversation from down the corridor, and it apparently showed.

"You look tired," Feli noted with a worried frown.

"I'll be fine once I have some tea," Ludwig lied as he followed the Jack to where himself, Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred were having breakfast. The guests from Spades had not arrived yet, but Kiku was seated at his place at the table. He was dressed in a fiery orange and red robe this morning, bright and warm against his pale skin. Feli excused himself with a bow, bounding back down the winding path toward the Palace.

Ludwig gulped, clenching his fists nervously.

"Good morning," he greeted with a bow as Kiku nodded.

"Good morning," he answered as he took a sip of his tea, "Ludwig, where are you staying?"

"Huh?" Ludwig blurted, halfway through the process of removing his shoes before entering the pagoda, "I-I mean, what was that?" he stumbled.

"I mean what room are you staying in," Kiku elaborated, staring at him regally over his cup of tea. Ludwig paused, listening to the sigh of the waterfall beside them for a moment as he formulated his response.

"In one of the guest rooms," he admitted as he took his place at the table across from Kiku.

"Why?" Kiku asked curtly.

"Because I...I didn't want to offend you," Ludwig stammered, looking down at the table.

"You should be in the King's chambers," Kiku stated firmly, causing Ludwig to look up in surprise.

"But--"

He jumped as Kiku slammed his teacup down onto the table. A drop of tea exploded out of it, landing on the tabletop and bursting apart.

"It is not proper for the King of Hearts to be in the same corridor as his guests," Kiku said with a small frown, "I wish for you to move your belongings immediately,"

Ludwig blinked at him and slowly nodded.

"I will," he promised, noting how Kiku refused to look him in the eye.

"Good," he stated, returning to sipping his tea.

A few moments of awkward silence passed as Ludwig looked out at the landscape. The flowers that had been mere buds days before had begun to blossom, unfurling in soft pinks, yellows, and purples along the banks of the waterfall.

"Kiku, I want to apologize," he said softly, looking back down at the table again, "I feel terrible about embarrassing you like that yesterday. I should have known how to dance. I'm a failure. I'm sorry," he added with a sigh.

He hesitantly looked up, fully expecting to be met with a disapproving scowl. Instead, Kiku looked surprised. His eyes were wide, staring as if in shock.

"Ludwig, I--"

"Good morning!" Alfred greeted as he and Arthur removed their shoes and walked into the pagoda. The two of them were donned in blues again, but of varying shades.

"Morning," Ludwig grumbled as Alfred sat beside him.

"I hope you slept well," Kiku said with a nod as Arthur took his seat at his left.

"Oh yes, thank you," Arthur answered, returning the nod as he looked out toward the waterfall, "Your kingdom is so beautiful in the springtime," he mused.

Ludwig caught the ghost of a smile on Kiku's face as he dove back into his teacup.

"I hope to show you more of it today," Kiku said as his dark eyes flicked over toward Ludwig.

"Sounds great," Alfred said with a smile.

"Yes, it does," Ludwig managed, taking a sip of his tea.

Hopefully he would manage to not embarrass his spouse this time.

* * *

 **Notes** : According to Google, _glike mou_ translates to "sweetheart" in Greek. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Matt sighed, tiredly flopping onto his bed. He had only managed to sneak away for two days with Francis; any longer than that might have drawn suspicion. He was, as far as the Council of Spades was concerned, on a brief hiking trip in the mountains to ease his mind and frazzled nerves a few days ago. He certainly was not wandering around in enemy territory, and he most certainly was _not_ in bed with the King of Diamonds.

He rolled onto his stomach, clutching his pillow and diving into it face-first. Gods, was he exhausted. Even two days had proved to be a dangerous amount of time to not be where he said he was. The snow had made his trek significantly more difficult, and every second wasted was time for him to be spotted by a sentry from Diamonds or worse, from Spades. He shuddered to think what Alfred would do if he ever found out...

But he won't.

He _won't_.

He sighed again, feeling himself starting to drift off. Everything was all right. Alfred and Arthur were due to return from Hearts any day now, and everyone in the Council was none the wiser as to where he had actually journeyed.

Still, he couldn't help but reflect back onto that shape-shifting creature Francis was so terrified of. What animal was capable of such things? A demon? Or perhaps it was an illusion of some kind? Sorcery wasn't unheard of, particularly in Francis's kingdom. There were all kinds of tales about witches and other such powerful beings living in the north of Diamonds, in the caves along the coastline...perhaps one of these was responsible?

But to commit outright murder of peaceful envoys and to blame Francis for it...what would a sorcerer gain from such a thing? Wouldn't most people demand some kind of ransom for something like this? Some kind of exchange of power in order to buy peace?

_Tap. Tap tap tap._

Matt rolled into a sitting position and frantically looked around.

"...hello?" he asked the empty room as he approached the door and pulled it open.

All that met him was an empty corridor.

He closed the door, frowning. Maybe it was just--

_Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap._

Matt whirled to face his window; a tiny yellow bird was pecking furiously at the panes, what looked like a scroll clutched in his little foot.

"H-hold on!" he said as he hurried to the window and threw it open. The bird flew into his room and chirped feverishly, whizzing in circles.

"Stoppit!" Matt hissed as the creature whooshed past his head, making him duck, "What do you want?" he growled.

The bird sailed over to him and landed on his shoulder, extending its foot to hand Matt the scroll with a proud cheep.

"Um...thank you," Matt managed as he carefully freed the scroll from its messenger. It was tied with a golden...was that hair?

"Ugh," he blanched as he unraveled the scroll. It crinkled loudly as it was opened, finally freed from its tight binding. The parchment was longer than he'd expected, with it being so small.

"All right, let's see what you've brought me," he said absently as he adjusted his spectacles to take in the tiny scrawl.

He gasped, heart racing.

"What...?" he stammered, looking over at the bird on his shoulder uncertainly. The creature paid no attention, simply preening himself a bit.

Matt read the note twice before allowing himself to reflect upon it. It was...unexpected, to be certain. Maybe even insane.

_My Dearest Matthew,_

_I send this letter bound with my hair, so you know that it is from me. I know it has only been mere days since the last time we saw one another, but I couldn't help but send you the news as quickly as I could. While I was away in the mountains, Diamonds received an invitation from Clubs to discuss peaceful negotiations. I cannot express to you how happy this makes me, but to do so I must select a negotiator. Ivan made it clear that I am not invited into Clubs, but that I must select someone to embark upon this task on my behalf._

_You are the finest negotiator that I know. Please, Matthew, journey to Clubs to discuss peace. You have always tried to bridge our two kingdoms. Why not apply those skills to a third? Your brother, of course, is not to know of this arrangement. If he were to discover your participation, I fear he would imprison you (or worse), not to mention what might happen to any and all ties between Clubs and Spades. I am confident that Ivan has not alerted Spades to this plan, else you would have heard by now. I understand that you have a small amount of time before the King and Queen return from Hearts. This would provide the time that you need to escape unnoticed. I am counting on you, Matthew. I apologize for the informal delivery of this letter. A tiny bird is much less conspicuous than a courier baring the crest of Diamonds._

_I look forward to your cooperation._

_All my love,_

_Francis_

Matt took a deep breath, looking down at the strands of golden hair in his hand. He was fairly certain they belonged to Francis, but he certainly wasn't the only blonde man in the entire world. Still, only Francis would know about where Matt actually had spent the past couple of days...he shuddered, disturbing the tiny little bird on his shoulder. It squawked at him before taking off into the air and flying out the window.

Matt ran over to the windowsill, watching the yellow bird disappear into the cloudy sky. He gulped, clutching the letter to his chest. Francis needed him. He needed help.

But...would Francis actually ask this of him? If he was caught--

No. No, he couldn't allow himself to think that way.

He closed the windows, stashing the letter safely underneath his pillow before taking off into the hallway. More than anything right now he needed a good, stiff drink.

* * *

Kiku stood beside Ludwig as their guests from Spades departed from his Palace. All had gone shockingly well during the course of their visit, actually. Kiku had escorted them to the market in his capital city, showcasing Hearts' wares and where Spadian goods were readily being sold. Ludwig had managed to ask intelligent questions, assisting Kiku in securing a series of small deals with the other nation. They had taken a trip to one of the iron mines as well, one of the smaller ones. Alfred had been very keen on seeing one for himself, and seemed satisfied once he was permitted (reluctantly) to ride down into the mine on one of the carts. Arthur hadn't exactly been pleased with that, but overall the visit went flawlessly.

As much as he was relieved that his duty as host was completed, he felt a pang of sadness at their departure. Arthur and his husband were truly the only nobles outside of his own kingdom he could call his friends. It was good to see them, especially after such a long time. To know that they were invested in his well-being was comforting, although Arthur's comments still made him bristle.

Ludwig exhaled from beside him, seemingly in relief.

"You did well," Kiku praised, awkwardly patting him on the arm, "Arthur and Alfred both seemed to take a liking to you,"

He frowned as Ludwig murmured a half-hearted "thanks" and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kiku blurted.

Ludwig stopped in his tracks, looking at Kiku quizzically. Well of course he would have, seeing as Kiku couldn't manage to form a sentence. He stood there, frozen, trying to come up with something to say, anything--

"Is...everything all right, Kiku?" Ludwig asked timidly, a worried frown upon his lips.

"Yes, it is fine," Kiku lied as he rushed past him, heading in the direction of the gardens.

* * *

He sighed, shaking his head. What was wrong with him? He couldn't even manage to speak to his...husband. Ugh, calling him that was still so wrong. And that dream...

Kiku wandered into his rose garden, noting the scurrying of servants as they rushed to get out of his way. He smiled sadly; he frightened everyone, even Ludwig. He was some kind of monster, something to be avoided. How had he become this way? Had he always been like this?

No, not always. He had always preferred to duck into the security of his own private shell, but after Heracles...well, he hadn't left it.

But he deserved to mourn, did he not? Wasn't he _entitled_ to his despair?

But still.

_"Then love me,"_

"What was that supposed to mean?" he muttered to himself as he cupped a lovely white rose in his hand. It had freshly bloomed, probably had only opened up that morning. It was small, not quite formed, but still had potential to blossom into a proper rose like the others on the bush. With water and sunlight, it would soon...

He shook his head. What was he doing?

He walked past the roses and passed through one of the archways, watching a flock of birds as they scattered and flew into the morning sky. What a wonderful thing, to be able to just fly away like that. Ludwig used to be able to do that, before Kiku pulled him away from the life he loved into...this.

"It was not my fault," he hissed to himself, angrily shoving a branch out of his way as he dove farther into the garden. It retaliated, snapping back and hitting him square in the face.

"OW!" he yelped, clapping his hands to his nose. It stung, making his eyes water. He gingerly rubbed the bridge of his nose, thankful that nothing seemed broken or out of place. He held his hands before his eyes, grateful to find them devoid of blood.

"I probably deserved that," he muttered as he straightened his robes. He was being absurd. He should apologize to Ludwig, give him the support he needed to be the king he was born to be-

He paused, drawing a deep breath.

Yes, it was the only way. It was what Heracles wanted, was it not?

He rushed down the path toward the Palace, eager to find his spouse and set things right.

* * *

"Interesting," Feli said as he walked alongside Ludwig near the pond outside of the Palace. He had sought out the Jack regarding Alfred's cryptic conversation with Arthur in the guest corridor, after Ume had been unable to find him any information on the matter.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything about that," he said with a shrug as Ludwig bristled.

"I thought you said you knew," Ludwig pointed out with a scowl.

"Eh, I thought I might, but you wouldn't tell me what it was you were looking for until we got all the way out here," Feli pointed out in that sing-song voice of his and throwing him a grin, "Sounds like your fault rather than mine, don't you think?"

Ludwig drew a deep breath as he nodded, trying to maintain his composure. He was merely trying to practice discretion, to ensure that their conversation remained strictly between the two of them before bringing this knowledge to Kiku. Wasn't that what Kiku wanted from him?

"Still, the fact that the King and Queen didn't share this knowledge with you during their visit is a bit troubling," Feli reasoned, rubbing his chin.

"I thought so too," Ludwig agreed, his anger temporarily forgotten, "It sounded as if Diamonds prevented them from completing this bridge for some reason,"

"I wonder...no, that can't be right," Feli hummed to himself, looking up at the sky.

"What?" Ludwig asked eagerly.

"Nah, I'm probably wrong," Feli said, waving his hand dismissively.

"What is it?" Ludwig demanded as that anger came back as swiftly as it had left him.

"Well..." Feli trailed off, stretching and yawning loudly as they walked, "I mean, there used to be a bridge between the mainland of Spades and an island off the coast...lots of gold there, from what I understand. Diamonds and Spades have fought over that island for centuries. Maybe that's it?"

"Sounds like it's possible," Ludwig mused, making a mental note to take a look at a map later.

"But there hasn't been any mining done on that island in decades," Feli continued, "The last war decimated the place, hardly anything left of the island at all now. Most of it fell into the sea during the last raid to drive Diamonds back,"

"Then why would Spades bother to build a bridge there?" Ludwig blurted, "That makes no sense,"

"Told you that probably wasn't it," Feli pointed out with a smile; Ludwig bit his tongue.

"Unless they're talking about one over the gorge," Feli mused, "Construction has been proposed for years but to my knowledge hasn't gone through,"

Ludwig nodded; he recalled there being a canyon in the Kingdom of Spades, dividing the northern coastal areas from the mainland, but it was by no means close to the border with Diamonds.

"Why would Diamonds care if Spades built a bridge in its own territory?" he wondered aloud, "That doesn't make any sense,"

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Feli laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, "Short answer is: I have no idea. But I think it would be wise to let the Queen know about all of this,"

"Yes, I will," Ludwig agreed with a hasty bow, "Thank you, Feli,"

"My pleasure, Your Majesty!" Feli answered with a grin, bowing a little as Ludwig turned back toward the Palace.

* * *

He didn't have to go far.

Kiku was already dashing over to him, the sleeves on his colorful robes rushing past as he ran.

"Ludwig!" he declared breathlessly as he approached.

"Kiku, are you all right?" Ludwig asked worriedly. The Queen appeared out of sorts, cheeks flushed and-

"What happened?!" he blurted as he noticed the bruise forming on his spouse's face. It looked fairly new, based upon the swelling.

He cupped Kiku's face in his hands, examining the injury intently.

"Who did this?" Ludwig demanded as Kiku stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"I-I did," Kiku stammered quietly.

"What?" Ludwig asked, gently prodding Kiku's nose with his finger; Kiku flinched.

"I'm sorry!" he hissed, springing his hands away as if he'd been burnt, "I was just checking to see if it was broken, I--"

"It is all right," Kiku reassured him, "I was not watching where I was going, and hit a branch in the gardens. That is all that happened, Ludwig. I am fine,"

"...oh," Ludwig stated dumbly, embarrassed, "Well...that's good, then. Not that you got hurt, just, uh--"

"I know," Kiku interrupted, raising his hand, "Thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine," he reassured him, "I have something I must tell you,"

"So do I," Ludwig said, licking his lips nervously. Hopefully this would make him look competent rather than just make Kiku angry with him again.

Kiku tilted his head inquisitively, black bangs gently shifting above his dark eyes. It made him even more attractive, really, though Ludwig hadn't thought it possible before now.

"Oh?" Kiku asked, "Please, go first," he offered with a polite nod.

"All right," Ludwig said with a nod, "But I think it would be wise to speak somewhere privately,"

* * *

Kiku's heart thundered in its cage, rattling the chains as he followed Ludwig into the Palace. He had suggested the King's chambers as their meeting place, seeing as Ludwig had insisted upon secrecy. A nod to his late husband, watching Kiku fulfill his wishes in loving him as he now was. Honoring him, in Kiku's own way.

What could Ludwig possibly have to tell him, though? Kiku hoped it wasn't something terrible, especially in light of the conversation he had sought out Ludwig to have in the first place. Damn his politeness, telling him to go first. Why did he always manage to sabotage himself like this?

He gulped as he turned and closed the doors behind the two of them, taking a moment to savor the familiarity in this place without the haze of alcohol to obscure it. Warm reds and colorful tapestries...the place where he and his husband had first made love.

He steeled himself, determined not to make a fool of himself this time. This time, he would be faithful to his husband, to Heracles's final request. He would love him, and he would love him just as he had loved him as his husband lying in tranquility beside the pond. Ludwig was a good man, and handsome, and...

He turned around, slowly exhaling as his eyes met a pair of bright blue ones. Ludwig looked rather nervous (how could he not be, with his prior experience in his room?), shifting from one foot to the other as he sheepishly looked Kiku over.

"Well? What is it you wanted to tell me?" Kiku asked, trying to downplay the steely note to his voice as of late.

Ludwig hesitated before answering, making Kiku's heart even more agitated. It was positively bursting to get out now, slamming itself against the walls of its cage.

Why was he so nervous? Did he know what Kiku was planning to say?

He must be, to be so anxious like this. Perhaps Kiku should be the one to speak first and--

"Kiku," Ludwig began, clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Kiku asked nervously, clasping his hands together to keep them from shaking.

"I overheard Arthur and Alfred talking the other night," Ludwig began, "Diamonds interfered with a bridge they were trying to build,"

Kiku's heart slowly slid down the side of the cage, gripping the bars feebly.

"...Kiku?" Ludwig asked from somewhere far away, "Are you all right?"

"I am fine," Kiku lied, steeling himself, "And what do you mean that you overheard them?" he demanded hotly, "You were _spying_ on our guests?" he added.

"I-I didn't mean to, I just was heading to my room and--"

" _This_ is your room," Kiku snarled, "The monarchs of Spades are our most powerful allies and you repay them by treating them like our enemies," he added angrily, "I expected more from you,"

Kiku watched through narrow eyes as Ludwig physically deflated, shoulders hunched in shame.

"As for why they did not inform us of this event...this disturbs me," Kiku mused, trying to replace the seething cauldron of his emotions with the cool mask of logic, "Did they say where the bridge was being built?"

"No," Ludwig muttered, "But the gorge is a good guess,"

Kiku pondered this for a moment, frowning. It was unlike Arthur to hide important things such as this from him. Perhaps he was trying to ensure that Spades looked stable, so as not to look weak?

"Thank you for telling me this, Ludwig," Kiku added half-heartedly as he turned to leave.

"Kiku, wait," Ludwig called; Kiku froze, reluctantly turning around.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, blue eyes almost too hopeful, too innocent.

"It was nothing," Kiku lied as his heart resigned itself to lying at the base of its enclosure, "Never mind,"

* * *

Francis slowly opened the massive gilded doors, their groaning filling the unnatural silence before stepping inside. He closed the doors behind him, turning back with a sigh and rubbing his head. A bird had attacked him out of nowhere, yanking out a clump of his hair before Francis had managed to fend it off. The Jack of Diamonds had found the incident to be quite amusing, but Francis couldn't say that he agreed.

He steeled himself as he walked upon the purple carpet, walking past rows of stained glass windows to a single, lonely bed in the back of the small room. A young girl lay upon it, far too tiny and frail among the countless flowers and trinkets strewn about in her sea of blankets. Had he not known she was there, Francis might have missed her.

His Queen, his tiny little Lili, condemned to eternal repose here in silence.

"Good evening, Lili," he called softly as he knelt by her side. No response, as usual, but he fancied that she could hear him. He took hold of her delicate hand and held it between both of his, disturbing a white rose in the process. It slid down her silken coverlet, landing in-between two strands of black pearls gifted to her from some lord or lady. Presents and charms, offerings of goodwill and even some items that would supposedly ward away evil.

If there was any evil here, he thought darkly, it was undoubtedly Francis's fault.

"I've come back," he announced with a weak smile, "Just like I promised I would,"

He paused, taking a moment to collect himself. The girl was so pale, like white porcelain surrounded by golden blonde locks. He had come to think of her as his little sister, his responsibility to protect.

"Things are...not looking good, I'm afraid," he continued as he shook his head, "That creature still continues to plague Diamonds, and I'm not sure what else I can do to contain it,"

He paused, fancying he could hear her tiny little voice.

 _"Why can we not hunt it down? Destroy it?"_ she would ask.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Dear," Francis answered tiredly, "It keeps changing shape. I can't determine what it actually looks like, or where it comes from,"

 _"Don't give up, Francis. Diamonds needs you. Our people need you,"_ she would insist.

"I know, I know," Francis answered wearily, "I just need help," he admitted quietly.

 _"What about Matthew? You like him, you trust him...can he not help?"_ she would inquire, tilting her head to the side as she folded her arms.

"I'm afraid of endangering him. I can't...I..." he stammered, biting his lip.

 _"You love him,"_ Lili would point out with a smile, _"And I think he loves you, too,"_

Francis smiled, his heavy heart filling with joy at the thought of Matthew, with his mysterious amethyst eyes and bright smile.

"Yes, you're right," Francis admitted as Lili giggled, "But I have to find another way. One person is not enough to stop this...whatever it is,"

 _"There is a new King of Hearts, is there not?"_ Lili would suggest, _"Why not reach out to him? He is a potential new ally,"_

"No," Francis stated firmly, "Hearts is firmly aligned with Spades. An alliance with us would be impossible, I'm afraid,"

 _"What about the other kingdoms? Your trading partners from across the ocean?"_ Lili would continue.

"They're no match for the Spadian Navy, Lili," Francis lamented, shaking his head, "They're taking a risk already by trading with us, and that's all that is keeping our economy going right now. I'm sorry,"

Lili was silent for a time, and Francis took the opportunity to rearrange the flowers around her face. None of the cut blooms had wilted, not even after countless years.

 _"Thank you,"_ Lili would say.

"Of course," Francis answered.

 _"Francis, you look tired,"_ Lili would say worriedly, _"You should get some rest,"_

"I will soon," he promised as he rose to his feet and set her hand gently upon her bed once again.

_"Francis?"_

"Yes?"

_"Come see me again soon,"_

"I will, Dear. I will,"


	9. Chapter 9

"I am glad to have this time with you, Elizabeta," Ivan said with a grin, raising his wine glass to her before taking a sip, "We have not dined alone in a very long time,"

"Yes, it has been a while," she agreed stiffly, throwing him a nervous smile and smoothing her skirts. Her husband had chosen to dine in the parlor room outside of their bedchamber, a place normally reserved for Elizabeta to sit and read. Tonight, however, it had taken on a completely different air. Candles illuminated the small, round table Ivan had ordered the servants to bring in, and the entire space had been lined with sprawling, elegant tapestries. Elizabeta recognized some of them, ones highlighting victories of prior royalty of Clubs. Many of them she hadn't seen before, intricate stitching glowing in the dim light.

"Do you like them?" he asked suddenly, making her jump.

"Do I like...?" she asked.

"The tapestries," Ivan answered with a chuckle, "I brought them here for you. I...apologize, for taking the ones you had made from the courtyard," he added, looking down at his plate, "I realized too late how much they probably meant to you, and so," he cut off, gesturing toward the tapestries, "These are for you,"

Elizabeta blinked. He wasn't going to apologize for imprisoning her in her own castle and taking away the key to the one room she could call her own, but he absolutely felt compelled to apologize for ripping down the tattered fabric she had used to escape from prying eyes. It was almost laughable, but she knew better than to dare it.

"They are beautiful, Ivan," she said sweetly, "Thank you,"

He seemed convinced, smiling at her as he passed a basket filled with rolls toward her. She accepted it mechanically, trying to control her breathing. Only a little while more, then she could retire to bed and hopefully he would leave her be until the dawn.

Hopefully.

"Are you not hungry, Darling?" Ivan asked, taking a bite of one of the rolls and looking over at her inquisitively, "You've hardly touched your dinner,"

"I'm fine," she lied, "Just tired,"

"Ah," he said with a nod, turning his attention toward the roasted chicken on his plate, "You seem quite exhausted lately," he noted, his fork and knife clinking together quietly.

"It's me, is it not?" he asked after a moment's pause.

Elizabeta stared at him wide-eyed, panic filling her as he looked her over. She couldn't speak, frozen in fear for whatever cruelty lay beyond those words.

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do not fear, Darling, I am merely referring to your inability to connect with your magic," he elaborated. Elizabeta exhaled slowly as her heart frantically rammed against her ribs.

"I-I'm sorry," she blurted, "I will make sure to try harder,"

Ivan looked confused for a moment, blinking a few times and tilting his head.

"Hm?" he asked with a worried frown as he put his silverware down, "No, no, Darling. That is not what I meant at all,"

Elizabeta stared at him in silence.

"I have been thinking quite a bit about our...relationship, and I know that I have put terrible strain upon you," he stated with a sigh, leaning onto the table, "You cannot access your magic, and it troubles you, does it not?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"And I already know that it has something to do with my presence," he added, a glint of something she didn't want to know the meaning behind in his eyes, "From what I understand, it can be very draining. So, I have decided to focus my efforts upon helping you regain your ability to use the Magic of Clubs," he paused, throwing her a sheepish grin, "I hope, my Queen, that it will helpful to you,"

Elizabeta felt her jaw fall open. Ivan was...helping her?

No. No, it was a trap. It had to be.

"How?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

Ivan leaned back in his chair, seemingly pleased that she was responding.

"I have acquired a mage, someone highly skilled in magical arts. She hails from a bordering country, but from what my advisors have told me," he paused to take a sip of his wine, "She is the very best. I am confident that she will be able to help unlock your magic,"

Elizabeta felt the smile on her face before she realized that it had appeared. It was almost too good to be true.

"I am happy to see you happy, Elizabeta," Ivan said with a winning smile, rising from his seat and walking over to her.

She leapt up, embracing him and murmuring her thanks into his chest. She almost wanted to cry, she was so overwhelmed.

"When is she coming?" she asked, looking up at him anxiously.

"She arrives tomorrow," he answered with a smile, smoothing her hair, "She will be living here in the Palace, to provide you instruction," he added.

"Thank you, Ivan," Elizabeta managed, smiling up at him.

"You are very welcome, Darling," he answered, bringing their lips together. She didn't resist, kissing him back and allowing him to take her into his arms, to their bed.

She couldn't recall the last time she had felt this happy.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the freshly unfurling moonlillies as he withdrew his sword from the scabbard at his side. He held the weapon aloft with eyes closed, focusing his energy. It was important to practice, true, but mostly Kiku enjoyed it to ease his mind. The Magic of Hearts flowed through him, blood in his veins and air in his lungs. Like water, but electrified. _Alive_.

He moved to the side, swinging the sword down with a soft hiss.

Light burst through his closed eyelids, tendrils of red reaching upward, coiling and disappearing.

He swung again, scraping the blade against the ground and listening to the crackle of lightning as it shot into the air. He grinned as it burst into a thousand stars, watching them fall to the earth beyond his sight.

To think that it had been his for so long always made him smile. What had begun as a crutch to help him wield the Magic of Hearts had turned into a fighting style so unique, so genuinely his own, that no swordsman in any worldly kingdom could hope to match it.

Another swish of the blade and pivot of his feet-the night exploded into flame, a ball of light that felt hot against his flesh rising into the sky and disappearing as quickly as it came.

The people had doubts about him at first, being unable to wield the Magic on his own. Other Queens had used various objects, trinkets or gemstones to channel their power, but Kiku had been determined not to require any such thing. He was going to be the best steward of Hearts' power, and he would do it on his terms.

He had balked when the Jack had presented him with the former Queen's amulet, a pretty little thing she had worn upon her wrist. With a flick of her hand, she had set the enemy aflame during a time long past.

But Kiku had no need for such a thing. Not that he hadn't tried; it was as if he was unable to use Magic, no matter what conduit he attempted to use. It lay beyond his reach, taunting him for far too long before he finally had managed to tap into the Magic he had been born to wield.

It had happened by accident, really, although he would never admit to such a thing. It hadn't made any sense. How was it, after almost a year on the throne, that he was still unable to channel the Magic of Hearts?

_He clenched his fists as he stormed into the gardens, furiously rubbing his tired eyes with his sleeve. He had never been so humiliated, having failed to present to the Court of Hearts that he was able to wield Magic._

_They had whispered amongst themselves, wondering if he really was the_ true _Queen...if this was Joan all over again, if he was some imposter hell-bent on destroying the delicate balance of the Kingdoms. He had seen their eyes, filled with fear and suspicion as he had been made to explain to the Court that he was still in the process of mastering the Magic. It had been all he could do to sit through the duration of the meeting, taking the first opportunity to escape as soon as he was able. Heracles had tried to pursue him, but Kiku could be quite elusive when he didn't want to be found._

_He stumbled through a thin copse of trees, finding himself in the area where they trained new recruits. His sandals ground loudly against the dirty stones as he paced back and forth, trying to calm himself. But his situation was dire. If the Court decided that Kiku was not the true Queen..._

_He exhaled loudly, clutching onto one of the wooden swords in a rack against the far wall of the training area._

_Why? Why was he like this?_

_He drew the weapon and held it in front of him, inhaling slowly with closed eyes to ground himself. He had always been skilled with a blade. Why couldn't he be just as skilled with Magic? It was his birthright, was it not? His purpose for living? For being reborn into himself, into Hearts?_

_It wasn't fair._

_It wasn't RIGHT._

_He spun, the blade an extension of his arm, his body, his heart._

_And his husband. Oh, his poor, longsuffering husband._

_He spun again, blade aloft and swinging it down as his sandals ground loudly against the stones._

_Heracles deserved a true Queen. A Queen who could be of some use to him, to his kingdom. A kingdom at war, no less. What good was a lame Queen to him, one who could do nothing to assist him in battle?_

_He backed up, slicing the blade sideways._

_And now that the Court knew, it was only a matter of time. They'd kill him just like Ivan had killed Joan--_

_"Kiku!"_

_No. He wouldn't let them. He'd kill himself first before he'd let them--_

_"Kiku!"_

_"WHAT?" Kiku demanded as he opened his eyes._

_He felt his jaw drop._

_The air was filled with what he could only describe as sparks of red light, tamed lightning arcing feverishly between one another._

_Heracles smiled at him from the edge of the training area, arms spread as he walked forward to embrace him._

_"Well done, Kiku," he praised as he scooped him into his arms, "Well done,"_

_"I...I do not understand," he stammered, more than happy to let Heracles hold him. He felt tired all of a sudden, as if he had just halted after a long run._

_"You've done it," Heracles stated simply as he gestured toward the sky. The odd sparks were slowly disappearing, fading into the twilight, "You've done it, My Queen,"_

Heracles had presented Kiku with the sword he now possessed the very next morning, he recalled with a smile. And as he cracked his eyes open and looked upon the tiny sparks of red as they danced around him, he couldn't have received a more wonderful gift.

* * *

Ludwig's eyebrows migrated into his hairline as he watched what he could only describe as a flare of red light burst from the gardens into the night sky. He had been out for a walk, trying to clear his head. The way that he and Kiku had parted didn't sit well with him, as if Kiku had been holding something back.

But what was that?

He headed in the direction of the odd light, feet guiding him as if entranced. As strange as the sight was, it almost felt familiar somehow, warm. Was it fireworks? He had certainly seen those before. Perhaps-

He yelped as he collided with a slight figure dashing across the path. The lantern swung wildly in his hands as he righted himself and whirled around. The face of a rather frightened young man came into the bobbing light.

"S-sorry!" William stammered as he scrambled to his feet, "Apologies, Your Majesty!" he added with a sloppy bow, "I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing out here?" Ludwig blurted, more relieved that it wasn't an assassin (or worse, Kiku) that he had encountered than angry.

The boy fidgeted, playing with the hem of his shirt before answering.

"I just wanted to see, Your Majesty," he muttered.

"See what?" Ludwig asked as another bolt of deep crimson light burst into the sky.

"Whoa!" William praised as his face split into a wide grin.

"What is that?" Ludwig asked anxiously as he watched the embers split up and disappear.

"That's the Queen," William explained, "He practices wielding the Magic of Hearts out in the gardens sometimes. It's really neat to see, isn't it?"

"That's...Kiku?" Ludwig asked dumbly as violet-colored lightning crackled out of the gardens, raging into the sky with a roar.

"Yeah," William answered, staring up at the spectacle in awe, "He's really strong. I'd hate to be someone he was mad at,"

Ludwig gulped.

"William, I need to speak to the Queen...alone," Ludwig explained patiently, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Would you mind...?"

"No problem, Your Majesty!" William piped with a salute, "I'm heading back to my quarters right now!" he proclaimed as he broke into a run, "Good night!" he added, hastily bowing before taking off into the gardens.

Ludwig inhaled deeply, releasing it as the sky erupted into rose-colored flame. It was beautiful, like a moving canvas. He cautiously crept forward, guided by the intermittent bursts of light until he reached where Kiku was practicing.

The Queen was dressed in modest robes this evening, simple white and gray with rolled sleeves in the center of the ring of lanterns. He whirled like a dancer, flame exploding out of the face of the sword in his outstretched arm. The heat singed Ludwig's face, but he didn't dare move. He couldn't, really. Between Kiku's otherworldly grace and the ethereal lights, he was spellbound.

Suddenly, Kiku stopped. His shoulders stiffened, senses on high alert.

"Come out," he demanded. He didn't shout, but he didn't need to. The cutting tone to his voice was sufficient. Ludwig slowly emerged, raising his hands in surrender. Kiku's expression remained the same once their eyes met, cool like steel.

"Good evening, Kiku," Ludwig managed as he lowered his hands.

"Good evening," Kiku responded mechanically.

"That was incredible," Ludwig praised, gesturing toward the night sky, "Is that...?"

"The Magic of Hearts?" Kiku answered, a small grin gracing his slender face, "It is one of its manifestations, yes. It is important for me to practice, although I pray that I will not require it any time soon," he added.

"So do I," Ludwig answered as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. The scent of the flowers wafted in the breeze around them, gently lifting Kiku's dark bangs from his face.

"Kiku, I-"

"Ludwig," Kiku interrupted, "Please, allow me to speak first," he insisted with a respectful bow. Ludwig nodded, bowing back.

"I would like to apologize. I was...too quick in judging you. You performed well during the visit with Spades. In fact, you have exceeded my expectations. Thank you for all of your hard work," he stated, bowing yet again.

"I'm glad you think so," Ludwig murmured, awkwardly bowing back, "I thought..." he trailed off with a sigh, shaking his head, "Never mind,"

"No," Kiku insisted, walking closer to him, "What is it?"

"I just," he blurted, throwing his hands into the air, "I understand that I am not Heracles,"

Kiku visibly stiffened.

"I am never going to try to be him. I know that I will never be worthy of the title of King in your eyes, but I swore to try my damndest and I still intend to," he continued, words spilling out of him like water from a burst dam, "Maybe I never will be good enough, Kiku, but I promise to try. I want to try,"

"Stop," Kiku said softly, almost a whisper. Ludwig looked at him worriedly, taking a cautious step closer. The Queen was clutching at his shirt, directly over his heart.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig said, "I've upset you,"

_Idiot._

"No, you have done nothing wrong," Kiku insisted, sheathing his sword with a sigh, "I am the one who needs to apologize, Ludwig. I have treated you terribly, and I have no excuse,"

"It's all right--"

"No, it is not," Kiku stated as he drew even closer. Ludwig could see the light of his lantern dancing in Kiku's dark eyes, orange ribbons flickering upon plates of obsidian.

"I have no right to wallow in my grief any longer," he stated, holding up his hand to silence Ludwig as he moved to protest, "No, Ludwig, I have had many years to overcome my sadness. I have been..." he paused, thinking of the proper word, "Selfish. Incredibly so, to the point where I nearly sacrificed my partnership with the King of my kingdom...all to protect my pride,"

Ludwig felt his mouth fall open. This was definitely not what he had expected.

"I loved Heracles, and I always will," he admitted, looking up at the sky and drawing a shaky breath, "But to refuse to even allow you into my life is not only selfish, it is suicidal. Hearts will crumble if I refuse to cooperate with you,"

"Kiku--"

"Please, Ludwig. I would ask that you accept my apology. I hope that, moving forward..." he trailed off, clasping his hands together.

Ludwig placed his hands over Kiku's, looking down at him with the first genuine smile he had experienced in he wasn't sure when. The Queen looked up at him uncertainly, face stern.

"Apology accepted, Kiku," Ludwig promised, squeezing his spouse's hands briefly before letting go. Kiku looked slightly relieved, nodding at him with the tiniest of smiles.

"Friends?" Ludwig asked with a cockeyed grin.

"Friends," Kiku answered, grinning back at him.

* * *

Kiku walked alongside his new husband, pointing out flowers to him and talking about the Magic of Hearts which infatuated him so. It was strange and yet comforting, how Ludwig had come to him the way Heracles had. Both of them had sought him out in the darkness, and both of them had found him when guided by the mysterious light of Hearts.

Friends, he had said. How good it felt to not be at war with Ludwig, with himself.

Yes, friends. They were married, but that didn't mean anything sinister.

He hadn't intended on speaking with Ludwig at all that evening, but when his husband had come looking for him, the words had just spilled out. And the pang from his heart, the not-so-subtle rattling of chains, had been too great to ignore.

Friends.

"Thanks, Kiku," Ludwig said as they eventually arrived outside of the King's chambers within the Palace, "That was a lovely evening,"

"Thank you, Ludwig," Kiku answered, "I enjoyed the evening as well,"

An odd silence fell between them as Kiku bowed and prepared to excuse himself.

"Goodnight," Ludwig called as Kiku turned to retire to his room.

He turned back around, looking his new friend in the eye and bowing.

"Goodnight, Ludwig," he answered.

* * *

She threw the bottle against the wall, watching the splintered glass burst and scatter like diamonds across her chambers. The perfume within wafted toward her, sweet and heady as it slid down the wall and pooled between the stones.

She couldn't recall a time where she had felt this enraged, not even when her older sister had walked in on her and Ivan and--

Ivan.

She snarled, grabbing a jewelry box this time and hurling it at the wall. It joined the perfume bottle, a mangled heap of shattered porcelain. Ivan had given them both to her a few winters ago, gifts from a trading partner in the icy north.

_"You will always be my dearest Love, Natalia," he had said after excusing himself from the ball and joining her in one of the towers of the Palace, "Always,"_

_She smiled, slipping her velvet robes off of her shoulders and letting them fall to the floor with a soft sigh. She licked her lips, watching his eyes drinking in her naked form as she slowly glided around the room._

_"Always, Ivan?" she teased, pinning a strand of her silver-blonde hair behind her ear and extending her left leg in front of her._

_"Yes," he breathed, watching her point her toes and arch her back just so; she smirked as a strangled moan escaped his lips. His grip on the blankets on their makeshift bed tightened, turning his knuckles white._

_"But what about your wife?" she asked, rolling her hips as she strode past him, "Your little Queen? Is she not your dearest?"_

_"No," Ivan had answered, turning to follow her as she paced, "She may be chosen by Clubs to be Queen, but you will always be first,"_

_She laughed, striding over to where Ivan had hastily discarded his clothes and producing a tiny bottle filled with pink liquid._

_"For me?" she asked, turning toward him._

_"Of course," he answered with a smug grin; oh, she loved it when he smiled like that._

_She sprayed the bottle onto her arm and inhaled._

_"Mm, very nice," she complimented with a nod, "And...oh, you got me another present,"_

_"I thought you would like it," Ivan answered. She had to admire his patience, sitting naked in a heap of furs in a cold room...but then again, he knew he would get what he wanted eventually. He always did, did he not?_

_"I do," she answered, placing the perfume onto the floor and turning the jewelry box over in her hands. White porcelain inlaid with emerald green clubs, studded with tiny diamonds._

_"You've done well, Ivan," she sighed, placing the jewelry box beside the perfume, "Very well," she added as she continued pacing around the room._

_"Aren't you cold, Dearest?" Ivan teased, "It is quite chilly in here," he added, unabashedly staring at her chest._

_"Is it?" she asked, turning toward him and cupping her breasts in her hands, "I hadn't noticed," she added slyly, running her fingertips over her hardened nipples._

_Ivan dashed forward and scooped her into his arms as she laughed._

_"I love you," he murmured as he pulled her onto the warm furs._

But he didn't.

Not anymore.

She threw herself onto her bed, clutching her pillow to her face and screaming into it. Her nails dug into the fabric, exposing the soft wool within. She tossed it aside, listening to it hit the far wall as she glared up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. Ivan had come to her that evening, cold and unfeeling as he told her how he had chosen that pathetic excuse for a Queen over her.

"It was for Clubs," he had insisted, something about how Elizabeta needed to learn how to use her magic. "Clubs needs a Queen, and she will need me," he had said.

"Clubs HAS a fucking Queen," she growled at the ceiling.

But a magic-less one, a powerless one...

"It isn't my fault that she's weak," Natalia murmured as tears spilled out of her eyes and onto the surrounding blankets, "It isn't my fault,"

It should have been her. She should have been Queen of Clubs, strong and proud at her brother's side for ages to come...

"Elizabeta needs me," he had insisted, "I'm sorry," he had added, empty and meaningless as he turned and left her.

"Not yet you aren't," Natalia hissed at the ceiling, narrowing her watery eyes, "Not yet,"


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew drew a deep breath, clutching his bag to his chest as he slipped into the stables. It was still early morning, and there was a damp chill to the air, but he had to leave now if he was going to make the journey to Clubs undetected. He had already left word with the servants that he was returning to the mountains, saying that he still needed time to recover from the hectic time in the Council of Spades during his brother's absence. He told them not to expect him for the better part of three weeks, claiming that there was an unexplored region of the mountains he wished to see for himself.

Still, the less people seeking information, the better. Nobody could know where he was going, and why.

He pat his breast pocket, making sure that Francis's letter was still safely tucked inside. He was still reeling over Francis asking such a task of him, to negotiate for Diamonds on his behalf, but he would do whatever he could in the name of peace. What Alfred and Arthur refused to do, he would. What centuries of monarchs could not accomplish, he would.

"Hey, girl," he whispered as he approached his horse. She whickered, shoving her nose into his hand, "No treats yet, I'm afraid," he stated as he untied her and led her out toward the entrance, "We have to make these rations last for a few weeks, especially since we have to take the back roads," he murmured, stealing a look behind him. Nobody in sight.

He threw her saddle over her back, secured it, and quickly climbed up.

"Let's go," he said softly, gently pressing his heels into her ribs.

* * *

Elizabeta waited with bated breath as the doors of the throne room opened. She couldn't see around the guards, their bulky uniforms and shields bearing the emblem of Clubs obscuring the person she was dying to see. She strained to look around them, craning her neck from her seat.

She jumped as her husband placed his hand upon her shoulder, chuckling.

"Be calm, Darling," he instructed, though there was a little more than teasing to his tone. It was an order, discrete though it may be.

She nodded quickly, relaxing her shoulders as his hand slid down her arm and clasped her hand. She had nearly forgotten her place for a moment there. Ever since the night before, really. The Magic of Clubs had a hold over her not even she could properly explain, and any vague hope of her achieving it...

She blinked as a rather tall woman approached, flanked on either side by one of the guards. She was quite pale and thin, with long, silver hair that cascaded almost to her knees. It trailed behind her, a stark contrast to the deep, midnight blue of her dress. It was rather slim-fitting (although nothing compared to Natalia's usual garb), ending in dark lace at her neck. She was beautiful and strange, and Elizabeta just stared.

"I present to your Majesties, the Lady Sophia of the White Islands," the guard announced mechanically as she bowed and raised her head.

Elizabeta gasped; her eyes were a piercing crimson.

"I am honored to be here, your Majesties," Sophia said in a low, airy voice, "Your kingdom as well as your Palace are as great as the stories say,"

"Thank you for coming," Ivan greeted with a nod of his head and a subtle squeeze of Elizabeta's hand, "You will be of great aid to my wife," he added sternly.

Sophia looked up at him and smiled, something dangerous glittering in those red irises.

"I shall, Your Majesty," she stated with a grin, "You needn't threaten me,"

Elizabeta's heart stopped momentarily as Ivan stiffened in his seat beside her. An awful silence filled the chamber, punctuated by Elizabeta's shallow breathing. This woman was clearly out of her mind, completely unhinged, to talk back to Ivan like that.

Sophia just smiled, oblivious to her own plight, and turned toward Elizabeta.

"My Queen," she stated as she extended a pale hand out toward her, "Shall we begin your training?"

Elizabeta blinked, looking up at Ivan uncertainly. Sure enough, he looked less than pleased; his violet eyes were narrowed at their new guest, lips turned down in a scowl.

He turned toward her, never changing his expression, but nodded.

She practically fell out of her chair in her haste, scurrying down the steps toward the strange woman. Sophia smiled at her, nodding.

"Lead the way, My Queen," she instructed.

Elizabeta led her out of the throne room, never once daring to turn back.

* * *

She didn't stop until closing the door of her courtyard behind her once Sophia was safely inside.

"Sophia, I--" she stated as the turned around, only...Sophia was no longer there.

"Hi there, Lizzy," Gil greeted with a bright smile, waving like a fool as Elizabeta shrieked in surprise, "Whoa, whoa, calm down!" he hissed, looking nervously over at the exposed windows.

"How--w-what--?" Elizabeta stammered, clinging onto the doorframe for support, "Where's Sophia?" she blurted, looking around.

Gil laughed, shaking his head as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"She's right here, Lizzy, don't worry," he said with a chuckle.

Elizabeta's mouth fell open as a flash of soft light enveloped him; when it had gone, Sophia stood before her once again, hands in the pockets of her midnight blue dress.

"You're...?" she managed, though her head was swimming.

"Did I not tell you, Lizzy?" Sophia laughed, "I can get in anywhere,"

"You can...change?" Elizabeta asked quietly, almost afraid to voice what she was thinking as Sophia nodded, "But why? Why did you do this to me?" she added hotly, suddenly furious, "She was supposed to help me with magic!" she cried.

"She will, don't worry," Sophia reassured her, taking hold of Elizabeta's right hand, "I know how much learning your magic means to you...I just thought it would be wiser if I disguised myself while I taught you, that's all. Makes it a little less conspicuous if your teacher is a woman, right?"

Elizabeta just stared at her, hardly believing how she had missed how those crimson eyes were identical to Gil's. They had stunned her, but that was because of their beauty rather than their similarity to someone else's.

"What do you know of the Magic of Clubs?" she asked anxiously.

"I've been alive for a long, long time, Lizzy," Sophia answered with a soft smile, "I know quite a bit about magic. And I'm willing to teach you...if you explain a few things to me," she added, a sudden cutting edge to her voice.

Elizabeta gulped as Sophia released her hand and began pacing around the courtyard, pausing every few steps to admire the plants growing within.

"You told me you wanted me to help you," she stated, cupping a tiny shamrock leaf in her pale hand to examine it, "That you wanted Ivan out of your life for good,"

"Yes," Elizabeta squeaked, finding herself terrified for some reason. What was Gil getting at?

"That you were afraid of him. That he made unwanted advances that made you feel..." Sophia paused, looking for the right word, "Violated. Used,"

"What's your point?" Elizabeta demanded.

"Well for someone who is so fearful of him, you certainly aren't acting like it of late," Sophia stated, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you--?"

"You slept with him last night," Sophia stated flatly, turning to look at her accusingly, "Willingly,"

Elizabeta gasped, horrified.

"How dare you," Elizabeta hissed, instinctively clutching her arms around herself, "You were spying on me? In my private quarters?"

Sophia shrugged.

"And what business is it of yours, who I sleep with?" Elizabeta spat, "He IS my husband, no matter how I feel about him. There isn't any changing that,"

"If I follow through with my plan, Lizzy, that _will_ change," Sophia pointed out, "I need to know if you've changed your mind now, while there is still time to reverse everything I've put into place,"

"I..." Elizabeta stammered, shaking her head in disbelief, "Yes, I slept with him. Yes, it was...willingly. But it wasn't out of love, if that's what you're asking," she snapped, throwing Sophia a glare for good measure. The other woman held her gaze, frowning.

"I was just so happy," she lamented, "I just...I was just looking forward to getting help, after all of these years...he said he would help..." she trailed off, recalling with shame how she had fallen into his arms last night, how she had given herself over to him. He had been more than pleased with her submission, happily clambering on top of her...

"How did Ivan know to contact you?" she asked, frowning.

Sophia smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"I put a little bug in his ear, that's all," she answered, "Snuck a little tidbit into the Court of Clubs, about how a woman from the far north knows a thing or two about magic,"

Elizabeta nodded, folding her hands in front of herself.

"So it was you," she deduced, looking up at Sophia. The other woman nodded silently, looking her over.

"Gil," Elizabeta stated, "I couldn't help it. I wouldn't have willingly done what I did under any other circumstance. I was just-"

"I understand," Sophia interrupted, walking toward her, "Thanks for being honest with me,"

"You still shouldn't have spied on me in bed, though," Elizabeta stated firmly, looking up at her with her most regal-looking stare, "That is not only inappropriate, it borders upon criminal,"

Sophia laughed, loud and boisterous as she folded her arms across her chest.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Sophia sighed, "Magic makes you horny. Got it,"

Elizabeta blanched.

"And for the record, I was hanging out in the parlor, not your bedroom. I didn't need to guess what happened next, though," Sophia added, shaking her head, "But...are you still in?" she asked with a frown, "If you aren't, you gotta tell me,"

Elizabeta paused, taking a moment to really consider. Ivan was horrible, there was no doubt about that. But, if she had a handle on her magic, perhaps things could turn around?

"You don't have to tell me right now," Sophia said with a kind smile, "You think it over and let me know. Soon, though, all right?"

Elizabeta nodded.

"Great. Now, shall we get started?" Sophia asked with a cockeyed grin.

"Yes, let's," Elizabeta answered with a smile of her own.

* * *

Ludwig made his way out to the pagoda where he and Kiku shared their breakfasts. It was still early, giving him time to leisurely stroll through the winding paths surrounding the Palace. The stream burbled beside him, the plants along the riverbank having grown since the last time he cared to look. The path was dotted with bright purples and blues, with flowering trees and flowing branches.

It had been a nice two, almost three weeks since he and Kiku had smoothed things over. They dined together three times a day, and so far the conversations had remained civil. They were like friends now, partners working toward the same goal of ensuring that Hearts was thriving. They walked in the gardens together often, and discussed matters of their kingdom frequently. He had even made Kiku chuckle a couple of times. As much as it bothered him that Kiku had no interest in being a spouse to him, he was glad he didn't hate him anymore, at the very least.

He inhaled, taking a moment to appreciate the fresh air before approaching the pagoda.

Kiku was waiting for him, flanked by two of the servants on either side of the table. He hastily removed his sandals and left them in front of the steps.

"Good morning, Ludwig," Kiku greeted with a nod, gesturing for Ludwig to sit.

"Good morning, Kiku," Ludwig responded politely as he took his seat, "How are you...?" he trailed off as he looked over the contents of their table. Rolls, meats, cheeses and jams...and was that a soft-boiled egg in front of him?

"I have asked the servants to prepare a breakfast traditional to the region of Hearts which you come from," Kiku explained with the tiniest of grins, "I hope it is to your liking,"

"This is...this is wonderful, Kiku. Thank you," Ludwig managed as he eagerly looked over his meal. He grabbed a fork--a fork!--and dove into the egg, mopping up the contents with a crusty roll. It was delicious, just like the breakfasts his mother would make him at home.

"Is it good?" Kiku asked as Ludwig reached for a jar of marmalade.

"It's amazing," Ludwig praised, spreading the marmalade onto a second roll and taking a bite. Kiku nodded, taking a sip out of his cup and grimacing. Ludwig grinned, taking a sip out of his own mug.

"You don't like coffee, Kiku?" Ludwig asked with a chuckle.

"It is fine," Kiku lied, setting his face and forcing himself to take another sip.

"You can put cream and sugar in it if you'd like," Ludwig offered, pushing the sugar bowl toward his spouse with a smile, "Makes it taste a lot better,"

"Ah," Kiku said with a nod as he dropped a sugar cube into his cup, "Thank you,"

"Thank _you,_ " Ludwig said, "This is delicious,"

"I am glad you are enjoying it," Kiku said as he took his fork and awkwardly stabbed at a slice of meat with it, "The servants seemed to enjoy the challenge," he added, "They have not had the opportunity to prepare foreign cuisine such as this in quite some time,"

He paused, turning the meat over on his fork with a studious frown.

"Mettwurst," Ludwig stated, "It's quite common where I'm from,"

"Ah," Kiku said as he stared at the slice of meat for a moment before popping it into his mouth. To Ludwig's surprise, he didn't make a face.

"This," Kiku stated between chews, "Is very good,"

Ludwig laughed and the two of them talked over their breakfasts, about the meeting with Spades, the weather...pretty much anything that crossed their minds. Sometime after they had both finished eating, Kiku brought up politics once again.

"We need to discuss when we are going to meet with Ivan," Kiku stated, lacing his fingers together over the top of the table.

"The King of Clubs?" Ludwig asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes," Kiku answered, "As our ally as well as an ally of Spades, Clubs is important to us. It is imperative that we have successful negotiations with Ivan and Elizabeta. And, seeing as Alfred and Arthur have visited us already, it is only fair that we should arrange to meet with the monarchs of Clubs as soon as possible,"

Ludwig nodded, setting his cup down with a soft clink.

"I have already sent correspondence to Ivan," Kiku continued, "Due to his wife being of fragile health, he is unwilling to make the trip here, but has instead invited us to the Winter Palace,"

Ludwig froze; from what he had read, this Ivan character was not particularly nice. Flogging criminals to death in front of his Court was not unheard of, not to mention his notoriety for enjoying doling out said punishments himself. Kiku sensed his unease, frowning at him.

"Despite his reputation, Ivan is a critical trade partner," Kiku said sternly, leveling him with a regal stare, "We must attempt to keep peace with him as much as possible,"

"Right," Ludwig sighed, "I understand. When do we leave?"

"We will leave next week," Kiku answered with a nod, "I have asked Feli to make the necessary preparations,"

"All right," Ludwig agreed as he reached across the table and squeezed Kiku's hand, "And again, thank you. This was a nice surprise,"

Kiku blinked, the apples of his cheeks turning pink as he murmured a hurried "you are welcome" before rising to his feet. Ludwig had started the gesture sometime last week, trying to establish some kind of connection to show that he trusted his spouse. Kiku was certainly not one for physical touch, actually flinching and stumbling backwards the first time he had done it. But gradually, slowly, Ludwig was able to get closer to his Queen. If holding hands was as far as it went, so be it. Ludwig would learn to be all right with it eventually...maybe. After all, it had been the better part of a month where they were on proper speaking terms. That was progress, right? It would be enough. It would have to be.

"In the meantime, I believe it would be wise for us both to refresh our memories on the history of Clubs. It may prove useful to us," Kiku stated, clearing his throat and bowing a little.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan," Ludwig agreed as he returned the bow, "I'll get started on that now,"

"Good," Kiku responded as he turned to leave, "I will see you later on,"

* * *

Kiku slowly exhaled as he raced out into the gardens. He had managed not to break into a run, but only just. He and Ludwig had been getting along quite well lately, and that was good. It was good for Hearts, good for their relationship with the marriage and all, good for their subjects--

"Good morning!" Feli practically screamed as he darted out at him from behind one of the trees. Kiku jumped, instinctively reaching out and just missing Feli's head with his fist.

The Jack blinked, raising his hands in surrender.

"Whoa, sorry," he muttered, "Just wanted to say good morning,"

"I am sorry, Feli, I did not see you," Kiku explained as he bowed respectfully, "Please forgive me,"

"No problem!" Feli said cheerily as he motioned for the two of them to keep walking, "So you and the King are getting along really well! That's great!"

"Yes, we are," Kiku agreed, and he most certainly was _not_ thinking about how warm Ludwig's hand was upon his just then.

Feli threw him a sly grin before looking upward, into the cloudless morning sky.

"I'm glad things are working out," he said after a moment, "You two make a good team,"

"We do?" Kiku blurted before he could stop himself.

"Well yeah!" Feli laughed, "Just look at how the meeting with Spades went! And I'm sure the talks with Clubs will be just as successful,"

Kiku nodded silently, looking up at the trees along the path as they walked. Yes, the meeting with Alfred and Arthur had exceeded his expectations, and yes, Ludwig was a fast learner, but that was all. There was nothing more to be said about it, nothing more to be expected. Especially after the way he had behaved...there was just no chance of anything more than friendship now.

But that was the way that Kiku wanted it. Definitely. Maybe.

"Are you all right?" Feli asked suddenly.

"I am fine," Kiku lied.

The Jack didn't look entirely convinced, but didn't pursue the subject.

"At any rate, I just wanted to let you know...they're experiencing bad weather in the mountains. I don't know how that will affect your trip to Clubs next week," Feli explained with a frown.

"Please do everything in your power to keep us on schedule," Kiku requested, "This meeting with Clubs is vital for us,"

"I will try my best," Feli responded as he bowed, "Have a nice day, then!" he said as he excused himself, skipping down the path toward the Palace.

Kiku sighed as he continued his walk. This was not good news. The longer they delayed the meeting with the King of Clubs, the more opportunity for him to raise suspicion about Hearts' loyalty. He pinched the bridge of his nose and drew a deep breath; he certainly had enough to contend with, let alone offending Ivan.

His thoughts returned to Ludwig, to how he had excelled as of late in understanding and taking a lead in his role as King. To his intelligence and quick wit, his stoicism and air of mystery about him, his icy blue eyes and warm hands--

He stopped in his tracks, shaking his head.

He was being ridiculous. He had a kingdom to run, and a King to train.

Yes, train. He certainly required much, from leadership to basic skills LIKE DANCING...it was a good thing that Alfred and Arthur had possessed the common sense to step in and stave off that disaster during their visit. Kiku had never been so embarrassed. There was so much for Ludwig to learn, and in such short order, but Kiku would do his best.

* * *

"All right, William, let's see what you've got," Ludwig laughed as he raised the wooden practice sword. William looked nervous, tilting his head at him uncertainly.

"C'mon, let's go!" Ludwig added, and William charged. The boy was fast, but graceless. Ludwig easily dodged, and the lad flew right past him with a strangled yelp.

"You can do better than that," Ludwig said sternly, "Let's try it again,"

"Okay!" William cheered, eager to charge at him again--

"Y-your Majesty!" he squeaked as Kiku approached, one eyebrow raised into his dark bangs. He nodded at William in acknowledgement, but headed directly for Ludwig. He looked rather displeased, which made Ludwig more than a little nervous.

"Ludwig, I thought you were supposed to be studying history," Kiku said sternly, dark eyes accusingly peering into his own.

"I have been," Ludwig answered nervously, "I was just taking a break,"

"This meeting is very serious. We do not have time for breaks," Kiku insisted with a scowl. Oh no, they were back to where they were before the coronation.

"Kiku, I--"

"His Majesty was teaching me how to fight," William blurted; Ludwig flinched. Kiku's dark gaze flicked toward the boy, who gulped.

"Was he, now?" Kiku asked flatly, "Well then, let us see what he has taught you," he added, gesturing for William to step forward.

William looked at Ludwig, terror in his wide eyes.

"Well, we just got started," Ludwig explained, "I've only taught him basics,"

"Hey, why don't you practice on each other instead, Your Majesties?" William asked cheerily as Ludwig felt his face turning scarlet. Kids, really. He couldn't even manage to look at Kiku after that one, choosing to fix his gaze up at the sky instead. It was a lovely day, wasn't it?

"I'll just go back to my duties, then," the boy added awkwardly, "Th-thank you for all of your help, Your Majesty!"

"You're welcome, William," Ludwig managed as he cleared his throat, "We can continue your training later," he added.

"Thank you!" William called as he ran off into the gardens, leaving Ludwig alone with his spouse.

"I should return to my reading, then--"

Ludwig halted as a wooden sword was suddenly pointed at his face. Kiku tilted his head, something dangerous flashing in his eyes.

"Well?" Kiku asked flatly, "Are you going to challenge me or not?"

Ludwig hesitated. What was the correct response? "No?" Probably. No probably was best.

"Uh--" he managed instead as Kiku frowned up at him, "...really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Kiku stated matter-of-factly, "If you are not going to do what you are supposed to, then you might as well practice against an opponent with _skill_ ,"

Ludwig laughed in spite of himself. Who was this person? Kiku was normally so quiet and reserved. The man before him now was anything but that, with fierce eyes and the slightest hint of a grin pulling at his lips.

"Well all right, then, but no Magic," Ludwig said as he took a few steps backward and drew his weapon, "I don't want to get roasted,"

Kiku chuckled as he stepped back as well.

"If you insist," he stated, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ludwig answered, although he was more than just a little nervous.

"Let us begin, then," Kiku said.

The Queen lunged forward and swung; Ludwig barely managed to dodge in time, grimacing as the telltale sound of fabric ripping met his ears.

He pivoted, just in time to block Kiku's strike. He moved quicker than Ludwig had thought possible, especially considering that he was wearing his bulky robes.

The Queen's face was expressionless, save for his eyes. If Ludwig didn't know better, he would have been terrified. Black and cold, like those of a feral beast.

He backed up and sliced the sword toward his opponent; Kiku expertly blocked him once, twice, three times--

"Agh!" Ludwig grunted as Kiku's elbow hit him in the back. He hit the ground with a thud, scrambling to his feet--

"Too slow," Kiku stated, pointing the sword between Ludwig's eyes.

Ludwig took a moment to catch his breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe," he commented, swinging his sword upward. Kiku leapt to the side, looking down at the freshly formed hole in one of his billowing purple sleeves.

He glared at Ludwig, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"S-sorry," Ludwig stammered, but his apology went unnoticed as Kiku struck again, whirling elegantly before landing a blow onto Ludwig's arm. He staggered, rushing forward with a yell and bringing his weapon onto Kiku's with a loud clack.

They fought to push the other away, finally breaking apart and moving back a few paces.

Ludwig charged once again, jaw set in concentration as he swung, meeting Kiku's every motion.

Kiku lunged forward, and Ludwig suddenly found himself staring up at the sky. He rolled to his feet, gritting his teeth. He must have kicked his feet out from beneath him, but how? He moved so goddamn _fast_.

The Queen attacked once again, this time spiraling into a downward slash as Ludwig blocked, grabbed hold of his arm--

Kiku yelped as he skidded across the ground, coming to a rest in a crouch.

"Kiku, are you all right?!" Ludwig blurted, dropping his sword to the ground and rushing over to him in a panic. He had only meant to disarm him, not fling him across the courtyard.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" he asked nervously as he reached him, placing his hands upon Kiku's shoulders. The Queen was silent, staring up at him with a dazed expression.

"Kiku--"

Ludwig blinked as Kiku jumped up and kissed him. He didn't protest, leaning into him as Kiku laced his arms around his shoulders, running his hands along his back--

Kiku broke free, leaving both of them breathless. They stared at each other for a moment, stunned into silence.

"Wait!" Ludwig cried as Kiku suddenly wrenched himself out of his arms and dashed toward the Palace.

"Do not follow me," Kiku warned as he disappeared into the entranceway, leaving Ludwig alone and more than just a little confused.

"What was that?" Ludwig asked himself, although he was more upset that things hadn't gone farther than perplexed at the moment. He sighed, retrieving both his and Kiku's weapons and placing them back into the rack they had been taken from.

It was best not to dwell on it.

* * *

Kiku breathed shallowly, pacing around his gardens in a panic. It was far past the time he usually wandered his estate, but he was too restless to even think of turning in for the night. He hadn't expected Ludwig to be so strong, so graceful on the battlefield...something about it did something to him which left him terrified. He had locked himself in his room for the remainder of the day, refusing to even come out for dinner. He was afraid of what he might do if he was to see Ludwig again, of what might...happen.

A flame, hot and searing and wholly unannounced had been ignited within him and refused to die down, consuming him as he so desired to be consumed...large, calloused hands all over him and...

He shuddered, clutching his arms tightly around himself as he hurried into the rose gardens. His beautiful red roses, meticulously painted by the servants who loved him so, surrounded him on all sides as he walked into a thicket of them. They had no idea that he was aware of this, of course. What had he done to deserve such wonderful subjects? To go to such lengths for someone like him? Thorns grabbed at his clothes lightly, teasingly, as he walked.

Lightly, teasingly, like his wandering hands would be upon Kiku's chest, his abdomen, his--

Kiku shook his head furiously, trying to regain some sense of control over himself. He was a Queen. He was no lovestruck fool, no mere child. He was a noble and regal monarch, who had expert control over his emotions.

 _Control._ Oh, how he would love to relinquish it to him, if only for a night. To let him slide his hands under his robes and undress him, to fall limp and needy into his strong arms and completely surrender. And what a sweet surrender it would be, just like--

NO.

No.

He couldn't. He just couldn't submit to any man other than Heracles. He was honoring him by doing this, by denying himself. He was honoring his memory, wasn't he? Wasn't this his duty?

But what about that dream? Was it not Heracles...giving him permission?

Kiku froze as he came to a small clearing, barely three paces wide between the rose bushes. He sank to his knees, clutching his arms tightly and trying desperately to close the latch on his heart, but it was too late. The key had been turned hours before, from the moment he had challenged Ludwig. The lock had been thrown, and his defenses had been breached.

There was no denying it.

He had been defeated.

Damn him. Damn him and his hand-holding, his affection, his warmth.

He looked up into the cloudless sky, filled with countless numbers of stars as the soft breeze tossed his hair about. How Heracles loved them so, on nights like this. He would make shapes out of them, pointing them out one by one as Kiku gazed up at the stars with him.

But those nights were gone. Memories, scattered across the fabric of his consciousness like the thousands of glittering stars overhead.

"I am sorry," he whispered, tears threatening to fall from his tired eyes, "But I cannot bear this anymore. I cannot,"

* * *

Ludwig awoke to the sound of knocking on his door.

He threw it open tiredly, bleary-eyed.

"Yes?" he muttered as something was abruptly thrust into his arms. Something warm, something...beautiful.

"K-Kiku?" he stammered as the Queen kicked the door closed behind him and kissed him, searing and fierce and--

Ludwig broke the kiss, fully awake now, and blinked down at Kiku in shock.

"Kiku, what--?"

"I am through running," Kiku whispered as he nuzzled his face into Ludwig's neck, "What you...offered me on our wedding night. I... I came here to--"

Ludwig cut him off as he swiftly took him into his arms, swinging him gracefully and setting him down onto his bed. He probably should ask what was going on, why Kiku had locked himself in his room all day, but after what had happened earlier...

Kiku looked up at him with half-lidded, obsidian black eyes, his fair skin flushed a beautiful rosy pink. He tangled his thin fingers in Ludwig's hair as he tentatively explored, kissing every inch of him Kiku would allow, drinking in the soft sighs he received in return.

Blue eyes met dark ones as he ran his fingertips across Kiku's quivering shoulders, slinking between skin and fabric until his Queen lay bare beneath him.

"Gods, you're beautiful," he murmured, receiving an approving hum in return as Kiku reached up and pulled Ludwig's mouth onto his. Ludwig melted into it, hardly noticing Kiku's nimble little fingers pry his own robe open. He stopped, smirked, and shimmied out of the crimson silk as Kiku chuckled seductively.

Black eyes looked him over hungrily, drawing the softest of whimpers from the Queen. Their eyes met, Ludwig's face and ears a blazing red. Nobody had ever seen him naked before (save for his mother, of course), and not like...this.

"So are you," Kiku whispered as he ran his hands along Ludwig's sides, "...beautiful,"

Ludwig proceeded to touch his face, his chest, everywhere he could manage as his Queen likewise explored him, shuddering as Kiku's fingertips grazed his flesh. His lips soon joined his hands, nipping and kissing as Kiku oh so softly expressed his approval.

It seemed like a dream, an eternity spent in the haze of his wildest fantasies as they both grew eager, much too hot and wild and--

"Yes," Kiku choked out when Ludwig looked to him for permission.

Finally. Finally, they were one.

* * *

Ludwig awoke late the next morning, lazily reaching out and searching for his Queen. He frowned, cracking his eyes open as his arms found nothing but blankets. Kiku was gone.

He hurriedly dressed and ventured out into the gardens, passing a few servants along the way and bowing half-heartedly. Had he done something wrong? He thought everything had gone rather well, almost impossibly so, but...

"Kiku?" he called as he walked into a thicket of rose bushes. Kiku acknowledged him with a brief nod, his eyes fixated on the "red" roses in front of him. Ludwig cautiously approached, mouth dry.

"...is everything all right?" he asked worriedly as he placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder. He immediately withdrew it as Kiku flinched away from his touch, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

"I am fine," Kiku stated quietly.

"Liar," Ludwig accused with an agitated sigh, "Did I do something wrong? I didn't, um...hurt you, right?" he asked awkwardly.

Kiku remained silent, the slightest twitch of his delicate lips the only indication that something was wrong. Ludwig's stomach lurched.

"Oh gods, Kiku, I'm so sorry," he blurted, reaching out to him--

Kiku stepped out of range, looking up at him with an expression Ludwig couldn't possibly decipher. He licked his lips and slowly lowered his arms.

"You did not hurt me," Kiku stated in a monotone voice, shaking his head, "But I..." he trailed off with a soft sigh, turning away from him and heading up onto the garden path.

"W-wait!" Ludwig pleaded, but Kiku's fiery stare held him in place.

"No," he commanded, "I need some time alone,"

And that was the end of that. Ludwig didn't see Kiku at all until dinner, where he mostly picked at his food and ate in silence. Try as he might, Ludwig wasn't able to draw even a single word out of his Queen. He couldn't understand it. Things had been going well lately, hadn't they? Even at breakfast (which had returned to Kiku's style), barely a sentence passed between them. Kiku would only respond with brief answers to his husband's questions, quickly retreating into himself. Was he regretting what had happened? He told Ludwig that no, he wasn't, but Ludwig wasn't sure that he believed him.

After hours spent roaming the palace grounds and reading Clubs history in the library with Ume, he eventually trudged back to his bedroom. The room was dark, save for the light of a single paper lantern in the corner above his bed--

He jumped; he was not alone.

"K-Kiku?" he blurted, taking a nervous step backward. The Queen was nestled into his bed, one slender leg lying exposed above the blankets. He was bathed in golden lantern light, glowing and beautiful.

"Good evening," he greeted lowly as he slowly untangled himself from the bed sheets and walked straight into Ludwig's arms. He was warm, and smelled of sweet jasmine. He pressed their bodies together, tipping his face upward to look at his stunned husband.

"But...wait," Ludwig stumbled awkwardly, "I-I thought you were upset with me," he added as Kiku directed his trembling hands to the simple sash tying the Queen's silken robe. The knot came undone easily, fluttering aside as Ludwig watched in confusion.

"Kiku--"

But Kiku pressed their lips together, silencing his protests as he slid his slender fingers underneath the King's clothes.

Ludwig awoke alone the next morning, and the morning after that. Kiku appeared like a vision every night, waiting patiently for him in his bedchamber with darkened eyes and a fiery lust that Ludwig (much to his shame) was unable to resist.

As they lay side by side, basking in the afterglow, Ludwig slung his arm over the Queen and pulled him tightly to himself. Kiku made a small sound of protest, overpowered by the heaving of his breath.

"Kiku?" Ludwig gasped.

"...yes?" Kiku answered as he buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

"...what _are_ we?" Ludwig whispered.

The silence that followed was deafening, drowned out only by the sound of Ludwig's heart shattering. He was not Kiku's King.

He never would be.

* * *

Francis proceeded down the hallway, pausing only to nod at the guards as he hurried on his way. Something felt...off. Something was wrong, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was a shift taking place, a movement in the fabric of the world that disturbed him greatly. The last time he had felt this unease, this strangeness, was when that _thing_ had appeared. Last time, he had ignored it. And last time, Joan had died.

He passed through the layers of beaded curtains, fuchsias and emerald greens, deep blues and sparkling ambers, until arriving into the dimly lit chamber. The air was hazy, filled with strong incense that burned his nostrils. The room was filled with brightly-colored curtains and tapestries, hemmed with golden tassels that grazed Francis's head as he approached the woman at the room's center.

She was gazing into a glowing sphere, seated upon a velvet cushion as she lazily looked him over. Her wrinkled face smiled, dark eyes twinkling in her pale face.

"Your Majesty," she croaked, taking the pipe from between her lips and puffing out a ring of turquoise-colored smoke, "What a nice surprise,"

"I need you to tell me what you see," Francis blurted as he sank onto his knees in front of her, "Something terrible is about to happen,"

"Ah," she sighed, wrapping her slim fingers around the glowing crystal in front of her and peering into it.

Francis did his best not to fidget, but it was difficult. When the Seer went into trances like this, it was sometimes several hours before he would get anything useful--

"You are right," she said quietly, "Terrible. Terrible, terrible things lie ahead,"

His blood ran cold as he leaned forward.

"What do you see?" he asked anxiously, hardly daring to speak. A plume of violet-colored smoke rose from her pipe and swirled around him. It smelled sweet, of oleander blossoms. He felt dizzy, but said nothing.

"I see a King who shall forsake the daylight, and a Queen who will never wake," she said dreamily, eyes unfocused as she stared into the clear gemstone in front of her, "I see a great and terrible warrior emerging,"

"...which King? Which Queen?" he asked reluctantly, but she didn't appear to have heard him.

"...terrible and breathtaking, shaking the earth like the thunder," she whispered, "A Kingdom in ruins,"

"What?" Francis blurted, leaping from his seat, "Which Kingdom is in ruins?"

"...I can see no further," she concluded as she slumped onto her cushion. She was falling back into her trance, Francis realized. He swore softly, rising to his feet and throwing the curtains back as he left.

* * *

More to come!


End file.
